Adhara la Prophétie
by Ellana McKellan
Summary: Agacer l'atrophié Potter ? Fait. Devenir animagus ? En cours. Comprendre pourquoi mes parents me mentent depuis toujours ? Sujet sensible. Trouver le fou qui agresse les filles blondes à Poudlard ? Trop dangereux! Surtout lorsqu'on est une des principales concernées.
1. Prologue: Une Mort pour une Vie

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling , je ne fais que l'emprunté pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif . La question du savant et du poète appartient à Pierre Boterro, je ne fais que l'utiliser .

Par contre les personnages inventés, dont Adhara , m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire .

Sur ce ben … bonne lecture .

Ellana

_**Prologue : Une Mort pour une Vie **_

_La Mort est un concept tout ce qui a de plus relatif . Certain pense que ce n'est qu'un passage . Une porte . Que la vie est un long voyage et que la Mort est juste un voyage plus long et plus difficile que les autre . D'autre pensent que la Mort n'existe pas . L'âme est éternelle . D'autre encore que la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue sans la Mort et que celle ci est une récompense . Un repos éternel bien mérité . Moi je pense que la Mort est . Tout simplement . Elle est là , proche , lointaine . Et sans se soucier des frontière et des différences elle reste la plus grande amie et ennemie de l'homme . _

La nuit était douce . L'air frais .

On dit que les pires catastrophe surviennent sans bruit . Dans le sifflement du vent . Le chant de la lune .

Elle se passent de cris et de pleurs . Il faut croire que ce drame là ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie .

La vacarme ambiant était terrible et les grincements de la maison assourdissants .

-Je sais qu'elle est là ! Vous ne pourrez pas me la cacher longtemps !

Le hurlement de rage se répercuta longtemps, amplifié par un sortilège . Dans la petite maison une jeune femme serra son enfant contre elle les larmes au yeux . Elle savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance que son plan fonctionne . Tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais sa fille . Elle n'avait pas le choix , cela aussi elle le savait . Tout comme elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur . Elle pris les petites lunettes roses qui faisait office de Portoloin et les enfonça doucement mais fermement sur la tête de la fillette .

-Qu'est ce qui se passe maman ? Demanda la gamine en suçant son pouce .

-Écoute-moi bien ma chérie , commença la femme avant qu'une explosion ne la coupe .

La fillette imperturbable continuait à sucer son pouce et entortillait ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blancs en regardant sa mère . La mère plongea son regard dans le sien et dit :

-Il y a quelqu'un dehors, quelqu'un qui te veut du mal . Tu vois ces lunettes ? Il faut que tu les gardes sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouve dans une grande maison . Je ne veux pas que tu les enlève avant c'est compris ? Dit la jeune mère la voix ferme sans faire attention aux morceaux de toiture qui tombaient du plafond .

La fillette hocha la tête . Un sourire résigné se peignit sur les traits de la mère . Amour inconditionnel . Douceur triste . Triste douleur . Le chaos qui régnait atour d'elles ne pouvait briser le lien qui reliait les yeux de la mère à ceux de son enfant .

-Je veux pas partir maman , dit la fillette le visage très calme malgré ses paroles graves.

-Je sais , murmura sa mère . Je sais .

-Tu me rejoindra hein ? Demanda la fillette .

-Il y a deux réponses à cette question . Comme à toute les questions . Celle du savant et celle du poète .

La jeune fille fit la moue et demanda :

-Celle du savant .

-Non je ne te rejoindrais pas ma chérie .

La fillette eut une grimace déçue :

-Elle est nulle cette réponse ! Donne moi celle du poète .

-Je te rejoindrais toujours , où que tu ailles , où que tu soit . Je serais toujours là . Toujours .

Une autre explosion ébranla la maison et la jeune femme enleva la chaîne qui ornait son cou et la mit autour de celui de sa fille .

-Je serais toujours là ma chérie . Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de sa fille .

-Dans mon cœur ? Demanda celle-ci.

La mère sourit :

-Ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais vraiment . Et oui je serais toujours présente dans ton cœur .

La fillette prit la petite goutte de cristal entre ses doigts et la fit rouler d'un geste machinal qui tira un sourire à sa mère, lui rappelant qu'elle même avait souvent fait se geste en réfléchissant .

-N'oublie pas qui tu es et d'où tu viens , ne l'oublie jamais . Maintenant cours !

La fillette n'esquissa pas un mouvement et sa mère dut crier pour se faire entendre par dessus les gémissements de la maison à l'agonie .

-Part d'ici ! Allez Adhara ! Cours ! Cria sa mère le cœur au bord des lèvres .

La fillette sursauta devant l'air pressé de sa mère et avec un dernier regard elle s'en alla .

Déchirure .

Tristesse .

Douleur .

Les larmes coulant alors pour la première fois sur ses joues, Adhara se retourna vers sa mère. Une femme était apparue dans la pièce. Ses yeux était d'un bleu tellement pâle qu'ils paraissaient blanc lui conférant un air d'aveugle, accompagné de deux hommes , l'un nappé d'ombre , effrayant et l'autre petit et rachitique , l'air vicieux . Sa mère se dressa devant elle, comme un bouclier , baguette levée devant elle . Un rictus sardonique étira les lèvres de l'inconnue et un rayon vert frappa la poitrine de sa mère avant qu'elle n'ait put faire un geste .

Celle-ci se tourna vers Adhara ses yeux plongés dans ceux de sa fille

-Cours Adhara , souffla-t-elle alors que la vie s'arrachait à son corps meurtri .

Elle tomba sur le sol les yeux ouvert .

Morte .

Adhara leva la tête vers son assassin ,tremblante de peur , de tristesse , de douleur alors que d'autre personnes encapuchonnées de noirs s'engouffraient dans la petite maison disloquée.

-Maman , murmura-t-elle .

Elle poussa un cris déchirant et puis se détournant brusquement elle courut qu'elle en était sortit de la maison et se rua dans un jardin proche de tout la force que ses petites jambes lui permettaient .

-Adhara ! Ricana une voix . Vient ici ma chérie ! Je ne vais pas de faire de mal !

Sans se retourner elle accéléra l'allure . Évitant les branches, les racines. Elle courut . Comme si sa vie en dépendait . Ce qui était sans doute le cas .

Peur , Tristesse , Douleur.

-Adhara ! Cria la voix , toujours plus proche .

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et aveuglée elle se prit une racine dans les pied . Trébucha . Tomba . Violemment sa tête heurta une pierre . Assommée elle rampa en arrière et soudain la femme fut sur elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur .

-Bonjour Adhara !

Ces yeux . Jamais elle ne les oublierait . Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait à ce moment là . Et puis alors que son nombril commençait à la picoter elle disparut devant les yeux rageur de l'assassin de sa mère .

Longtemps le cri de la meurtrière résonna entre les arbres alors que sur le sol il ne restait plus qu'un petit morceau de tissu bleu .

OoOoO

-Arthur ! Tiens-toi bien ! Gronda Mme McKellan assise droite sur sa chaise .

Son mari, Edan McKellan, imperturbable regardait l'horloge murale . Exaspérée par l'air nonchalant de son mari Irène McKellan intervint :

-Qu'as-tu à attendre ainsi ?

Arthur, son fils, lui tira la langue et une gifle résonna dans la pièce richement meublée .

Les tentures accrochées au mur était vert et noires . Les meubles sombres disposés un peu partout dans la pièce étaient vide de toute présence humaine . Seuls le canapé et un fauteuil étaient occupés . L'un par un enfant au cheveux d'un noir de jais et par sa mère et l'autre par un homme grand aux cheveux aussi noirs de ceux de son fils .

-Ce n'est pas l'attitude que l'on attend d'un Sang-Pur Arthur ! Si tu continue à te comporter de la sorte tu pourras dire adieu au dîner de...

Soudain coupant la tirade d'Irène une fillette au cheveux aussi blanc que la lune apparue dans le salon des lunetteq roses sur le nez. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues et sa robe bleue déchirée sur toute sa longueur elle s'effondra sur le sol et ne bougea plus .

OoOoO

-Comment ça tu savais ? Cette fille n'est pas la mienne ! Il est hors de question que j'élève une bâtarde comme si c'était ma fille ! Tu me ferais l'affront de supporter tout les jours la preuve de ton adultère ? Tu es encore plus lâche que je ne le pensais !

Si Edan McKellan avait été touché par les paroles de son épouse, il ne le montra pas .

-Quoi que tu dises Irène , cette fille est la mienne . Et si elle représente une humiliation pour toi elle l'est également pour moi . Mais il est hors de question que je l'abandonne . Tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera rien .

Un gémissement les coupa tout les deux et ils se tournèrent vers Adhara qui se réveillait . De rage Irène se leva et sortit à grands pas furieux de la pièce .

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Murmura la gamine .

Sans émotions l'homme lui répondit :

-Chez moi. Chez toi maintenant . Te souviens tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La jeune fille le regarda . Regarda la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait couchée . Regarda ses mains , et enfin regarda les lunettes roses en forme d'étoiles sur la table de nuit . Elle se tourna vers l'homme et les larmes au yeux elle secoua négativement la tête .

-Qui suis-je ? Demanda la fillette faisant machinalement tourner entre ses doigts un pendentif dont l'origine lui était inconnue.

-Tu t'appelles Adhara , répondit l'homme . Dorénavant tu répondra au nom d'Adhara McKellan .

Puis il se détourna d'elle et sortit de la pièce insensible face aux pleurs de celle qui aurait put être sa fille .


	2. Les débuts d'une Rebelle

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif .

Par contre les personnages inventés, dont Adhara , m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire .

Sur ce ben … bonne lecture .

Ellana

_**Chapitre 1 : Les débuts d'une rebelle**_

_Parce qu'on à pas toujours ce qu'on veut … _

_Parce qu'il faut souvent se battre pour ce qui nous tient à cœur . _

_Et parce que la liberté à souvent le goût acre de l'abandon et de la douleur. _

-Tu es notre fille Adhara ! En tant que tel tu doit faire honneur à notre famille.

Je regardais mon père avec la forte envie de lui dire que j'en avais rien à faire de notre famille. Malheureusement je n'en ait pas le droit . Faudrait pas donner une mauvaise image de la merveilleuse famille McKellan .

Une famille noble, riche et unie .

_Tu parles , union et Mckellan sont deux mot qui n'ont jamais été réunis dans la même phrase . A part lorsqu'il s'agit de l'union d'un de leur enfant avec une autre famille de sang pur … là , à la limite … _

Je réprimais un soupir et me détournais d'eux sans prendre la peine de leur dire au revoir .

_C'est pas comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire après tout . _

Tirant ma lourde valise derrière moi je continuais le long du quais alors que mes parents disparaissaient dans un POP sonore. Ghost mon chat au pelage aussi blanc que mes cheveux marchait à côté de moi . Je touchais machinalement mon pendentif . Il y avait plein de familles sur le quais et je louvoyais difficilement entre elles en tirant sur ma valise . Les parents chouchoutaient leurs enfants qui allaient pour la première fois entrer dans la fameuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard . J'aurais bien continué à m'apitoyer sur mon sort , sur mes parents incapable d'amour , mon frère qui me donne envi de me pendre, mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement et mes pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsque je me cognais à quelqu'un et faillit tomber.

_Ils peuvent pas faire attention non ! C'est pas compliquer de regarder les autres un peu ! Comme ça on évite des accident malencontreux ! Comme sa tête sur les rails du train par exemple . _

-Vous pouvez pas faire attention non ! M'écriais-je en massant mon nez endoloris .

Un garçon au cheveux noirs jais, pas tellement plus âgé que moi me fit face et s'excusa avec un sourire qui se voulait charmant .

-Je m'en fous que tu sois désolé ! Ça va pas enlever la douleur abruti ! dis-je hors de moi et en me massant le front .

Bon je m'emporte un peu , surtout que, le pauvre il n'a rien fait … ou presque .

Je le doublais sans lui prêter plus d'attention et montais dans le train en soupirant . Saleté de valise et dire que mon frère lui, a appris grâce à Père des sortilèges pour faire léviter des objets . Bizarrement on ne se ressemble pas du tout lui et moi . Il les cheveux noirs et moi blancs argenté , lui les yeux bleu océan et moi gris foncé . Mère dit que je suis née comme ça . Et que c'est une ''preuve visible de mon sang impur'' .

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun wagon libre dans le train . Par chance j'en tombais sur un , complètement vide , au milieu du train. Sans attendre je m'engouffrais dedans et rangeais du mieux que je le pouvais ma valise . Elle faillit tomber une fois et je l'aurais pris sur la tête si je ne l'avais pas rattrapée au dernier moment . Saleté de valise !

_'pouvaient pas donner moins d'affaire à acheter ? Non , bien sur que non ! Il fallait à tout prix que les petit nouveaux que nous sommes soit complètement écroulés sous le poids de leur énorme valise … Pff aucune indulgence_

Alors que je m'asseyais sur la banquette à côté de mon chat roulé en boule j'entendis un fracas monstrueux. Ghost sursauta et feula en direction de la porte . C'est alors , pendant que j'essayais vainement de rassurer Ghost qu'une jeune fille de mon âge ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur du compartiment. Elle ne fit malheureusement pour elle pas attention à mon chat et faillit s'asseoir sur lui .

-Oups , dit-elle une moue désolée sur son visage mat alors que Ghost feulait dans sa direction . Désolée ,continua-t-elle je pensais qu'il était libre .

J'allais lui dire qu'il était libre quand le type qui m'avait heurter sur le quais ouvrit brusquement la porte :

-Je te préviens Rox! S'écria-t-il. Si tu me donne pas tout de suite la carte je te l'arrache moi même !

La dite Rox leva vers lui un visage tout ce qu'il y a de faussement innocent et devant l'air furieux du garçon je ne pus m'empêcher de rire .

-Qui t'es toi ? Me lança-t-il remarquant enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le compartiment

Je hausse un sourcil :

-Et toi t'es qui ? A part bien sur, celui qui pousse les jeune fille sans défenses sur le quais ! Répondis-je au tac au tac .

La fille et le gamin me regardent un instant comme si je venais d'une autre planète . Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

-Je suis James Potter , le fils de Harry Pott …

-J'ai pas demandé ta généalogie Potter, coupais-je .

Commence à m'énerve celui là . C'est vrai ! D'abord il me pousse ! Ensuite il me sort son sourire charmeur à deux balles ! Puis il fait irruption dans MON compartiment sans prendre la peine de frapper ! Puis il m'agresse verbalement et fait son fils à papa !

_C'est pas parce que t'es le fils du mec le plus connus du monde de la magie que tu peux te permettre de faire chier les autres !_

-Ce compartiment est plein. Va t'en chercher un autre et fiche nous la paix , dis-je plus qu'énervée .

Je me lève et lui ferme la porte au nez avec un sourire sardonique . Puis je baisse le store pour ne plus le voir et retourne m'asseoir . La dénommée Rox me regarde puis part dans un grand éclat de rire . Un instant interdite devant son rire incongrue je finis par la rejoindre pendant que mon chat ronchonnait et se réinstallait sur la banquette .

-C'est des vrais ? Demande la fille en pointant mes cheveux blanc argenté du doigt .

-Heu oui , fis-je embarrassée.

Silence .

-Cool . Au fait je m'appelle Roxane Weasley , tu connais pas Harry Potter ?demande-t-elle une fois calmée .

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je .

-Ben tu savais pas qui était James .

-Je sais qui est Harry Potter , mais je ne connais pas James , avouais-je .

-Ben c'est son fils . Et mon cousin par la même occasion

-Il est pas un peu arrogant son cousin ? Fis-je .

-Si un peu .

Elle se tut et il y eut un court silence . Avant que ...

-Au fait tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-elle se rendant sans doute enfin compte que je ne m'étais pas encore présentée .

-Adhara McKellan , dis-je .

Elle se figea . Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

-Tu es une Sang-Pur ? Demanda-t-elle .

-Heu … oui … pourquoi ? Dis-je . C'est grave ?

Je ne savais pas à ce moment là que Roxane tenait entre ses mains ma future réputation de rebelle .

Elle me regarda un instant , sûrement pour voir si j'étais sincère ou pas. Je comprenais pas très bien pourquoi elle le prenait comme ça . Puis elle sourit :

-Non c'est pas grave . En tout cas j'espère que …

Pour la troisième fois la porte se s'ouvrit en coup de vent sur une fille au cheveux d'un noir de jais et super court.

-Ouf , dit-elle , j'ai faillis arriver en retard. Ça l'aurait pas fait si j'avais raté le train pour la première fois que je viens à Poudlard .

Elle se tourna vers nous les yeux d'un vert saisissant et pétillant de malice :

-Je suis Évelyne Storm , mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily.

…

-Euh et vous ? Dit-elle maintenant un peu moins sur d'elle .

Je restais figée , stupéfaite

-Roxane Weasley , fit ma camarade , plus rapide à la détente que moi.

-Adhara McKellan , suivis-je .

-Cool ! Ça vous dérange si je reste avec vous , y a plus de place nul part .

-Installe toi , enfin tant que tu n'es pas un garçon pédant du nom de James Potter caché sous des vêtement de fille, dis-je énervée contre l'abruti .

Il y eut un blanc et je me maudit d'avoir dit ça avant que Lily ne réponde :

-Heu non je crois pas …

Un ange passa . Puis un troupeau d'ange . Puis une colonie d'ange .

…

Le Paradis était presque vide quand Roxane essaya de meubler le silence .

-Alors, commença-t-elle , vous croyez aller dans qu'elle maison ?

-Maison ? Demanda Lily . Comment ça une maison ?

-Tu es une née Moldue ?

-Hein ? Comment ça Modu ?

Je haussais les sourcils , était-elle sourde ? Ou mentalement déficiente ?

Roxane plus patiente que moi apparemment lui expliqua les bases .

-Une Née MOLDUE, fit-elle comme si elle parlait à une demeurée, pas modu , c'est à dire quelqu'un qui vient d'une famille sans pouvoir magique .

-ah … ben oui … mes parents sont … molduuue , fit-elle en accentuant le mot .

Roxane secoua la tête et dit :

-Bon alors je vais t'expliquer …

Le reste du trajet , nous le passâmes à tenter d'expliquer à Lily le système des maisons et finalement je me prit au jeu et nous rigolâmes bien toutes les trois . Roxane nous expliqua qu'elle venait d'une famille de sorcier dont le père est le propriétaire de la boutique Weasley et qu'elle avait un frère , Fred , plus petit qu'elle . Lily elle nous appris qu'elle venait d'une famille dont le père boulanger était mort lorsqu'elle était petite et dont la mère vétérinaire était une vrai baba cool, écologiste de son état et végétarienne. Lily avait un frère plus âgé qu'elle de trois ans et un frère et une sœur jumeaux de quatre ans plus petits qu'elle .

Étant donné que je connaissait sans savoir comment beaucoup de chose qui avaient trait au monde moldus je compris ce qu'était un boulanger , baba cool , écologiste et vétérinaire . Ce qui malheureusement n'était pas le cas pour Roxane et Lily et moi lui expliquâmes de notre mieux .

Mon tour vint de parler de ma famille et je leur avouais avoir eut un accident quand j'étais petite et que j'avais oublié tout ce qui avait eut lieu avant mes six ans .

Nous étions en train de rire comme trois folles lorsque pour la quatrième fois la porte s'ouvrit . Une fille à l'air froid et distant nous regarda avec une condescendance . Un écusson vert ornait sa robe de sorcier avec un grand P inscrit dessus .

-Nous allons arriver à la gare de Pré au lard dans une vingtaine de minute vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorcier .

Sur ce elle sortit sans nous lancer un regard.

Sympa .

_Accueillante cette fille , j'espère que tout le monde est pas comme elle au collège sinon je fais en sorte de le quitter rapidement . _

-Sympa , fit Lily traduisant ce que je pensais .

-Elle est à Serpentard , intervint Roxane . Il parait qu'il n'y a que des mage noirs dans cette Maison .

Me parents étaient allés à Serpentard . Arthur était en bonne passe pour y aller aussi . Moi je savais que si je n'y allais pas je risquais une grosse correction par mes parents . Ils m'avaient longtemps rabâcher que la pureté du sang était ce qui comptait le plus, que les autres maisons , principalement Griffondor et Poufsouffle était remplis de Traitre à leur Sang et de Sang de Bourbe, mais en voyant Evelyne , je n'en était plus tout à fait sure . Après tout j'avais plus rigoler avec Rox et elle en deux heures qu'avec ma famille en 5 ans .

-Au fait, demandais-je , tu sais comment on va être réparti ? J'ai lut l'histoire de Poudlard mais ils disent rien dessus .

-Non , avoua-t-elle , mais Oncle Ron a dit qu'il allait nous poser plein de questions et que si on répondait mal on était envoyé dans les cachots avec Rusard et qu'il nous faisait nettoyer tout les cachots et les restes des anciens prisonniers ...

Il y eut un long silence .

-Mais, tante Hermione à dit qu'il racontait n'importe quoi , continua-t-elle précipitamment .

Je me voyais presque polir un os de fémur jusqu'à ce qu'il brille . Morbide comme punition .

Lily et moi échangeâmes un long regard :

-Rassurant ton Oncle , fis-je finalement .

Nous nous changeâmes et sortîmes du train quelques minutes plus tard . J'allais demander à Roxane si elle savait où il fallait aller quand une voix bourrue s'exclama :

-Les première années ! C'est pas ici !

Je me retournais pour faire face à un grand arbre . Je levais la tête . Rectification . Pas un grand arbre . Un grand homme. Deux mètre et demis … facile . Habillé en marron .

Autant pour moi ce n'est pas un arbre .

Les cheveux noirs et la barbe en désordre il tenait une grosse lanterne et faisait de grand gestes . Je reculais un peu légèrement peureuse . Je voudrais bien vous y voir moi , devant un grand gugusse qui fait trois fois votre taille et qui pourrait vous assommer d'un coup de sa lanterne . Qui d'ailleurs a pas l'air accueillante ….

_Faut te faire soigner ma pauvre... une lanterne pas accueillante …. on aura tout vu . _

-Je suis Hagrid . Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Pouldard , dit-il apparemment très fier . Je serais aussi votre professeur de Soin au Créatures Magique en troisième année . Suivez moi !

Je regardais Roxane . Elle haussa les épaules et accompagné d'une foule de minus dans notre genre nous arrivâmes devant un grand lac noir . Mais le plus beau c'était le château , dressé sur une éminence rocheuse . Plein de lumière et de majesté . Il avait plein de tour , de flèche ... Je restais un instant immobile devant la beauté de l'instant .

-Bon alors t'avance ! On a pas toute la nuit ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière moi .

Je trébuchais un peu en avant et suivit Roxane et Lily devant un ponton où était amarrés une multitude de barques.

_Ça va pas la peine de s'exciter ! Elle doit vraiment être pressée de bouffer celle là ! _

-Un calamar géant vit dans le lac , mais n'ayez pas peur, fit Hagrid , il n'est pas carnivore .

_A non ? Et il mange quoi alors ? De l'herbe ? Les végétariens se sont donnés le mot où quoi ?_

Je montais sur une des petite barque pas rassurée du tout .

-Et si on tombe ? Demanda une fille blonde encore à terre .

-Nessie vous rattrapera .

-Qui est Nessie ? Demandais-je en m'installant à côté de Lily et de Roxane .

-Ben le Calamar ! S'exclama Hagrid comme si c'était une évidence en montant dans la barque à côté de nous . Elle tangua brusquement et je serais tombée par dessus bord si je ne m'étais pas solidement accrochée .

-Bien sur ! Fis-je . Nessie !

_Ben oui franchement … comment ais-je pus ne pas le deviner !... hum … _

Les barques commencèrent alors à avancer vers le château et les filles et moi oubliâmes les calamar pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à nous alors que derrière on entendait des cris de gamin peureux .

Nous traversâmes le lac et Hagrid nous mena jusqu'à l'entré de l'école où il nous abandonna .

-Bon et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je . C'est pas que , mais je commence à avoir froid , moi.

-Ouais moi , aussi , fit Roxane , j'espère pas aller a Serpentard .

-Quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'on est gelé ? Demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil .

_J'allais justement lui poser la question . _

-Ben , y parait que la salle commune est sous le lac , dans les cachot , et qu'il fait super froid là bas .

-T'inquiète , fis-je , on ira pas à Serpentard .

Enfin j'espère . Pour moi il est totalement hors de question d'aller à Serpentard . Je ne veux pas faire ce plaisir à ma coincée de famille . Me coupant dans mes pensées d'amour familial, un petit homme , plus petit que moi arriva alors .

-Bonjour , fit-il d'une voix fluette , je suis le professeur Flitwick , professeur de sortilèges et directeur adjoint . Suivez moi .

Il nous mena à l'intérieur du château jusqu'à un hall . Puis il se tourna vers nous et nous dit :

-Dans quelques instants vous allez passer ces portes et être répartis dans vos maisons . Elle ont pour nom Serdaigle , Poufsoufle , Serpentard et Griffondor . Pendant votre scolarité ici , votre Maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille , grâce à des activités extra-scolaires, comme le Quiddich ou en devenant un Préfet et en respectant et en faisant respecter le règlement vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison et toute infraction à ce règlement lui en fera perdre . La maison ayant le plus de point gagnera la coupe des maison . Sur ce suivez moi .

Il se détourna de nous et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit les portes . Prenant mon courage à deux mains je le suivis accompagnée de mes amies .

La salle était grande . D'où son nom de Grande Salle je présume …

_Qu'elle perspicacité Adhara, franchement ! Je m'épate moi même dis donc . _

Le plafond était haut et se perdait dans les arches qui ressemblaient à celles d'une église . Il reflétait parfaitement le ciel étoilé de la nuit et un peu plus bas des centaines de chandelles flottaient dans l'air, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur chaude et accueillante .

Je remarquais alors les élèves assis sur quatre tables longeant la salle et se terminant devant une estrade ou une autre table rectangulaire rassemblait une dizaine d'adulte . Sûrement les professeurs .

Flitwick nous arrêta devant l'estrade et monta sur un petit tabouret . Il prit une feuille de parchemin et s'adressant à nous il dit :

-Lorsque je vous appellerais par votre nom,vous viendrez sur l'estrade, je mettrais le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos différentes maisons . Mais avant écoutons la chanson du Choixpeau.

Sur un tabouret juste devant Flit' ( trop long de dire Flitwick ) une serpillière informe était posé . Puis tout à coup elle se dressa et une longue fente se forma sur le chapeau(car effectivement c'en était un pas très ressemblant mais on va pas chipoter un chapeau est un chapeau ).

Je me tournais vers Roxane :

-Dis tu crois que c'est le Choixpeau qui vas nous poser les question dont ton Oncle à parlé ?

-J'en ai aucune idée , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Hey ! Taisez vous j'entends rien ! S'exclama une fille derrière nous .

Je me rendis compte qu'on avait raté la première partie de la chanson . Je me concentrais pour écouter la suite en essayant de ne pas de retourner pour fusiller la fille du regard .

-._...Si vous êtes courageux et fort , _

_Des vaillants au cœur d'or _

_Alors votre maison sera Griffondor _

_Si c'est le cœur qui vous gouverne _

_Ainsi que la justice et la loyauté _

_C'est Poufsoufle qui vous concerne _

_Alors c'est là que vous serez _

_Pour les ambitieux _

_Les rusé et les roublard _

_C'est la maison des mystérieux_

_La maison des Serpentard _

_En me posant sur votre tête _

_Je vous promet d'être honnête . _

_Malgré tout je me permet ce conseil_

_Ces temps sont à la joie et au rires . _

_Mais bientôt le folie sera de retour _

_Alors avec cette dernière rime _

_Prenez garde à la nuit et profitez du jour . _

Le silence se fit et j'échangeais un regard inquiet avec Lily et Rox .

-Qu'est ce qu'il à voulut dire ? Demanda Roxane .

-Chut ! s'exclama la même fille qui m'avait dit de la fermer avant la chanson . Je me retournais brusquement et mon regard noir la fit se recroqueviller sur elle même .

_Que je suis méchante … _

Je dirigeais mon attention vers Flit lequel après de très faibles applaudissement leva la feuille. J'entendis des conversations dans la salle . Je ne savais pas s'il parlaient de nous où de la chanson pas super gaie du Choipeaux .

-Bones Jonathan , commença Flitwick .

Un garçon au pas pas très assuré monta sur l'estrade et s'assit sur un tabouret que j'avais pas vu , juste devant celui sur lequel le Professeur était perché . Il posa prudemment le chapeau miteux sur sa tête et le garçon sursauta brusquement .

Il regarda à droite à gauche avant de lever le regard vers le chapeau … Puis soudainement :

-GRIFFONDOR ! s'écria le Choipeau .

Jonathan sursauta quand d'une des quatre table s'éleva un tonitruant brouhaha . Il se leva alors et marcha à pas mesuré mais rapide vers la dite table et s'assit à côté d'un garçon blond à la beauté à couper le souffle .

-Dis, la maison des Griffondor , c'est la maison des courageux c'est ça ? Dis-je tout en connaissant déjà la réponse .

-Heu oui , fit Roxane .

-Je voulais m'en assurer , dis-je .

Je patientais du mieux que je le pouvait pour garder les yeux ouvert . Deux jumelle furent envoyée à Serdaigle et un mec à l'air louche fut envoyé à Serpentard , suivi par deux fille , l'une blonde à l'air pédant ( celle qui m'avait dit de la fermer )et l'autre brune apparemment maîtresse de ses émotions dont le nom ressemblait à une épice .

-Malefoy Scorpius , fit Flit .

_Je crois que je vais le garder , ça sonne bien. _

Le silence se fit et un garçon au cheveux ébouriffés d'un blond tellement clair qu'il en paraissaient blanc cassé monta sur l'estrade et Flit posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête .

La délibération prit presque trois minutes avant le SERPENTARD fatidique. Le silence resta complet le temps qu'il s'assoit à sa table . Puis Flit reprit :

-McKellan Adhara .

Les conversations qui avait un peu reprit s'éteignirent brusquement et mal à l'aise je montais sur l'estrade . Flit posa le chapeau miteux sur ma tête et je sursautais alors brusquement .

_''Tiens , une Caldin ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut à répartir quelqu'un de ta famille . D'autant plus un Lorialet. Combien de temps depuis le dernier ? Près de 30 ans il me semble . NightCraft qu'il s'appelait . Enfin bref . Voyons voir , tu est promis à un avenir très prometteur. Et tu possède une grande puissance . ''_

Je restais immobile ne sachant trop quoi faire .

_''Tu es très difficile à déterminer . Enfin un défit digne de ce nom . Je n'ai pas eut tant de mal depuis le petit Potter . Il aurait sans doute dut aller à Serpentard mais il voulait aller à Griffondor , ah les jeune … Toi tu est plus compliquée . Pleine de courage , et de peur . Tu est également rusée et ambitieuse, très intelligente et tu est d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Voyons , où vais-je te mettre …. ? Pas Serpentard , tout comme le petit Potter tu n'as pas envi d'y aller , et ce ne serait sans doute pas la meilleur maison pour toi … Serdaigle est une maison trop sage pour ton tempérament de feu. Tu désires ardemment faire tes preuves … Je vois … Hmm je sais … ''_

-GRIFFONDOR ! hurla-t-il à mes oreille .

Flit enleva la serpillière parlante qui faisait office de Choipeau de ma tête et je me dirigeais vers la table de Jonathan . Je m'assis en face de lui dans les applaudissements de ma nouvelle maison . Griffondor , c'est mes parents qui vont être contents tient . Peut-être aurais-je dut supplier ce satané Choipeau de m'envoyer dans la maison des Verts et Argent . Quoique …

-Arthur McKellan .

Le silence se fit presque aussitôt . Les gens se tournèrent vers lui puis vers moi .Le pas conquérant il monta sur l'estrade et Flit posa le Choipeau sur sa tête .

_Je savais bien que c'était un ''pète plus haut que son cul'' ._

-SERPENTARD !

Tient voilà qui va ravir nos parents . Il se leva sans un regard pour moi et rejoignit sa maison sous les applaudissements . Mouais … je crois que je suis pas mécontente d'être à Griffondore finalement , me le coltiner pendant trois ans et j'aurais fini morte par suicide ...

-Salut , je m'appelle Jonathan , mais on m'appelle Jace ,fit le blond en face de moi .

Mal à l'aise je répondis :

-Heu … Adhara ,sans surnom , fis-je .

-Donc tu es une McKellan , dit-il.

-Et alors ? Dis-je presque sèche .

-Rien ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence . C'était juste une question .

_Faudrait que je fasse attention à mon agressivité . _

-James Potter !

Je me tournais vers l'estrade pour voir le petit vantard qui m'avait bousculé sur le quais et qui nous avait énervés dans le train .

Je commençais à prier tout les dieux que je connaissais . S'il vous plais Merlin! Pas Griffondor ! Pas Griffondor .Pas Griffondor . Pas Griffondor . Pas Griffondor … Pas Griffo...

-GRIFFONDOR !

Saloperie de Choipeau de mes deux !

Il s'avança vers la table et en me voyant il changea de côté pour s'asseoir . Sage décision .

-Salut , fit-il à l'intention de Jace , je suis James Potter .

-On a crus comprendre , marmonnais-je .

Il se tourna vers moi :

-T'es pas la fille du train toi ? Avec des cheveux pareil je ne vois pas comment j'aurais put t'oublier .

Je vis rouge :

-Tu peux parler ! On dirait qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes s'est installé dans ta tignasse ! Répliquais-je acide .

Jace éclata de rire . Un rire si communicatif que je me surpris à sourire aussi .

-Salut James , fit le blond au physique d'ange que j'avais vu au début de la répartition.

-Tiens Louis , comment tu vas ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me concentrais sur la répartition . Deux mec arrivèrent dans notre maison , Aaron Rose et Christopher Shadow avant le tour de Lily .

-Storm Évelyne !

D'un pas assuré elle monta sur l'estrade. Pourtant même de loin je vis dans ses yeux quelle était pas très rassurée . Le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête et …. Stress intense …

-Griffondor !

Je me levais et applaudis avec les autres avant qu'Évelyne ne me rejoigne .

-Tu m'avais pas dit que ton frère était en première année aussi , fit-elle .

Ouais … en même temps je vois pas pourquoi je me vanterais d'avoir pour frère un idiot, débile , trisomique et mongole congénital de première . Faut dire que le passe-temps préféré de mon frère étant de m'emmerder moi , ou ma mère au choix ( pas mon père il en a trop peur ce lâche ) . Bref étant donné que je ne vois pas de raison d'épiloguer sur le microbe colérique qui me fait , accessoirement, office de punching-ball quand je m'ennuie , je condensais en deux phrases le plus important à savoir sur lui . Soit :

-Disons que mon frère ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur . C'est mon jumeau mais on se ressemble pas du tout .

En effet c'est tout ce qu'on besoin de savoir les élèves de mon année . Que mon frère et moi , on est comme le jour et la nuit , le soleil et la lune . Sauf que la lune ( moi en l'occurrence ) est lumineuse , tandis que ce soleil ( mon frère ) au lieu de prodiguer de la lumière fait tout pour me la gâcher .

-T'a peut-être été adoptée ? Suggéra -t-elle .

J'aurais bien aimé , figurez vous . Au moins ça signifiait que je ne fais pas partie de cette famille de fou , obsédé par la pureté du sang et par la dignité de la famille .

-A moins qu'elle ne soit le vilain petit canard dans la ... ''prestigieuse'' famille des merveilleux Sang-Pur McKellan ! Fit ironiquement Potter .

Qu'est ce qu'il a encore à me casser les pieds celui la ? Je l'ai pas sonné que je sache ! Il n'y a pas marqué ''enquiquineur de première '' sur son front mais on pourrait presque le croire dit donc! D'autant plus que de un , je n'étais pas un canard , de deux , je ne suis pas vilaine (a part avec lui apparemment ) et de trois , il a mis le doigt sur le point sensible ce chieur !

Énervée comme je l'étais mon sang ne fit qu'un tour . Comme il n'y avait pas de nourriture sur la table je lui envoyais un bon coup de pied dans le tibia .

Jace poussa un cris de douleur en sursautant .

Oups … Raté …

-Désolée , fis-je honteuse, c'est pas toi que je visais !

-Ouais j'ai crus comprendre ! Marmonna-t-il en se massant le tibia pendant que Potter se marrait avec Aaron et Chris .

Je le fusillais tellement du regard que je ne fit même pas attention que Rox' nous rejoignait que que la répartition prenait fin . Et lorsque enfin la directrice (une vieille chouette pète sec avec un chignon super serré et un chapeau hideux sur la tête) eut ( enfin ) finit son de discours (ennuyeux) et que (enfin ) les tables se remplirent de victuailles je ne perdis pas de temps. Me servis du jus de citrouille et le lançais à la tête de ce ''Jamesieuh '' patronyme ridicule dont une fille dans la file devant le choixpeau l'avait affublé. Il sursauta violemment et le silence se fit sur toute la table des Griffondor. Et oui c'est ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à la grande Adhara Mallory McKellan !

-Toi , fis-je en le désignant du doigt , tu vas souffrir ! Tu vas tellement souffrir que à la fin de ma scolarité tu ne pourra plus manger que de la soupe de Botruc !

Il me lança un regard noir et un sourire narquois étira mes trait avant qu'a mon tour je ne soit aspergée de jus de citrouille . Je jubillais tellement de sa tête rageuse trempée de jus, que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'a son tour , il s'était servit du jus et m'en avait envoyé tout le contenu. Je restais un instant stupéfaite. Puis ce fut mon tour de lui lancer un regard noir et a son tour aussi de sourire , narquois .

_Je vais le tuer ,je vais le tuer , je vais le tuer , je vais le tu..._

-Euh , Adhara , c'est ça ? Fit une voix .

Je me tournais sèchement vers Louis le regard assassin et mes cheveux blancs dégoulinant de jus de citrouille . Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une folle furieuse car il déglutit :

-Heu … Tu devrais te calmer y a tout le monde qui vous regarde .

Je le fusillais du regard, puis un mouvement attira mon regard et au dernier moment j'évitais la deuxième rasade de jus de citrouille et ce fut Chris qui se la prit en pleine poire .

_Sais même pas viser le 'Tit Potter . _

…

Il y eut un long silence et devant la tête surprise de Chris j'éclatais de rire . Énervé il envoya son plat de petit pois à la figure de Potter . Je n'oublierais jamais la tête qu'il à fait ce jour là , plein de petit pois dans les cheveux et la tête ahurie. Puis Potter lui envoya sa cuisse de poulet en pleine tête. Mais de la sauce plein les yeux il visa mal son coup et l'envoya sur Aaron , lequel en train de manger et croyant que c'était Lise lui envoya en retour le contenu de son assiette de purée . Lise en contrepartie lui envoya tout son jus de citrouille .

S'en suivis la plus belle et la plus mémorable bataille de nourriture à laquelle j'ai jamais assisté … et participé ( et sans le vouloir organisé ).

Les professeurs eurent beaucoup de mal à nous calmer et lorsque nous montâmes à notre dortoir accompagné de notre préfet en chef la majorité des Griffondor étaient barbouillés de sauce, de jus de citrouille, de tarte à la crème et de chocolat .

Ainsi dès le début de l'année, Griffondor s'était vu dépouillé de trente point , soit , pour la première fois depuis longtemps la maison commençait avec un sablier au compte négatif … et ce par des premières année !

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un tableau avec une grosse dame habillée genre XVI ème siècle . Elle m'inspirait pas confiance . Parce que franchement, que notre dortoir soit protégé par une fausse diva qui chante comme un casserole , (oui parce qu'elle était en train de chanter quand on arriva devant le tableau ) , et qui s'habille comme un fantôme , faut avouer qui y a mieux comme système de protection , après moi je dis ça , je dis rien ...

-Alea Jacta Est , fit notre préfet un mec appelé John Maddox .

Le tableau pivota sur des gonds invisibles et un tour dans le mur , comme si un troll avait envoyer une massue pour l'éclater , se dessina . Sans hésiter le préfet s'y engagea .

-Passe devant , Fit Potter à mon intention, comme ça si jamais y a un troll je serais prévenu par tes petits cris de fillette.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de s'engager dans le passage … Suivie d'Évelyne et Rox' et découvris la salle commune .

_Juste si vous vous posez la question, y avait pas de troll . _

La salle commune était très confortable , accueillante et chaleureuse aux teintures et aux nombreux tapis rouges et or ( couleur de notre maison ) . Une cheminée dégageait une douce chaleur sur le côté avec une multitude de fauteuils et de canapés autour d'une table basse . Il y avait quelques autres tables , hautes ou basses disposées un peu partout dans la pièce avec de confortables fauteuils et des bibliothèques comportant trophées ou photos , parfois des livres . Des drapeaux couvraient le plafond et un lustre en cristal illuminait la pièce , accompagné par une multitude de lampes , de lanternes et de torches , disposées un peu partout dans la pièce .

Le préfet ouvrit la bouche et je concentrais toute mon attention sur lui .

-Le dortoir des filles est en haut à droite, celui des garçons en haut à …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que je me ruais , accompagnée de la plupart des filles dans les dortoirs pour me laver . J'étais complètement pourrie et franchement je veux bien savoir qui pourrait supporter d'être poisseux longtemps . Je réussis à semer mes poursuivantes et entrais la première dans le dortoir et sans faire attention au reste, me ruais dans la salle de bain et fermais à clé derrière moi Des grognement de rage s'élevèrent depuis le dortoir .

-Adhara , bouges toi ! s'exclama Évelyne .

Je rigolais et fonçais sous la douche .

OoOoO

Plus tard , bien plus tard lorsque les filles furent couchées je me glissais hors de mon lit , incapable de m'endormir et m'appuyais contre la fenêtre . Ghost vint se coller contre moi en ronronnant et je soupirais . J'étais à Poudlard .

Soudainement j'entendis des tapotages contre la vitre . Je reconnus aussitôt le hiboux familial . Je poussais Ghost qui émit un éternuement grincheux , pour ouvrir la fenêtre . Un hiboux Grand Duc , nommé Fanfredor tendit la patte pour me donner la …. Beuglante , que m'avaient envoyé mes parents . Il me mordit , enfin me pinça, méchamment la main avant de repartir par où il était venu .

_Saloperie de pigeon !_

Je suçais mon pousse et ouvrit la lettre . Aussitôt elle commença à beugler comme on aurait put si attendre :

-Adhara McKellan ! Tu es notre honte ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour notre illustre famille ! Comment as -tu pus faire un tel affront à ton père et à moi en entrant dans cette maison de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Traître à leur Sang ! Comment as-tu pus trahir notre maison ? Tu es une véritable honte ! Heureusement que ton frère est là pour remonter la réputation de notre famille ! Ne rentres pas pour les vacances ! Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici avec tes amies Sang-de-Bourbe . Nous te reverrons pour les vacances d'été et nous espérons que tu auras changé ton comportement de fille pourrie gâtée !

Sur ce dernier cri la Bleuglante se déchira d'elle même et les morceaux s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol en pierre . Je me sentais mal … sans savoir pourquoi … c'est vrai … en général ce que disait mes parents ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid … enfin presque . Je soupirais et me mis à genoux pour récupérer les morceaux déchirés . C'était un miracle que mes camarades ne se soit pas réveillées . Je jetais par la fenêtre les morceaux de papier et m'appuyais contre le chambranle pour regarder la lune .

La Lune ronde et lumineuse .

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été proche de mes parents . Et ça me faisait mal parce que c'était mes parents et que je n'avais personne d'autre . Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les aimais plus . Mais ils restaient mes parents .

Je restais là longtemps et alors que je réfléchissais un sourire étira mes lèvres . Je compris alors que jamais je ne deviendrais comme Arthur , c'était hors de question .

Ils voulait une fille soumise ? Et bien il ne l'auraient pas . Après tout on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et il n'y aucune raison que ce soit toujours les même qui souffre de cette maxime . Il était hors de question que je devienne comme ma mère . Je voulais être libre … et foi d'Adhara je le serais … un jour .

Mais le principal, le plus important, le must du must l'indispensable, pour le moment c'était de dormir .

Qui sait ce que le lendemain me réserverait ?


	3. Une rentrée un peu agitée

Note de l'auteur : Salut à ceux qui me lise , ( heu salut aux autres aussi hein , je fais pas de discrimination ).

En un j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît , je m'éclate à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimez la lire … d'ailleurs désolée pour les fautes , je m'auto flagelle quand je lis certains passages où je vois des fautes digne de CM1, genre des '' s'' oubliés , ou des fautes de conjugaison . Non parce que je sais que je suis proprement nulle en orthographe mais en général j'évite certaine fautes .. donc encore désolée .

Sinon merci à ceux qui la lise et j'aimerais vraiment une petite review genre pour savoir si je la continu ou si j'arrête le massacre . Bref voilà , sinon :

Disclaimer habituel : L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif .

Par contre les personnages inventés, dont Adhara , m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire .

Votre Ellana dévouée

_**Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée un peu agitée **_

_Cinq ans plus tard _

_Shhhh, Shhhh_

_It's, oh, so quiet_

_It's, oh, so still_

_You're all alone_

_And so peaceful until..._

Mais où est ce foutu livre ! Pourtant j'étais sure de l'avoir déjà vu … Mais enfin merde ! Je comptais dessus moi ! Je fouillais la bibliothèque de mes parents depuis presque trois semaines en quête de ce livre !

En cachette évidemment.

Mes parents m'aurait tuée s'ils avaient su que j'étais dans leur précieuse bibliothèque … Foutus parents ! Et foutu livre ! Mais où était-il ? J'étais dans la rangée potion et élixir . J'avais déjà mis sans dessus dessous le rayon Métamorphose ainsi que Botanique et Créatures magique . Oui parce que en tant que Sang Pur mes parents se devaient d'avoir une énooorme bibliothèque . D'un côté c'était une chance , parce que même à Poudlard je n'aurais jamais put trouver ce que je cherchais et ne parlons même pas des Grandes Bibliothèques du Ministère … Ce genre de truc , il faut être au choix , ou très curieux , ou très important ,ou très adepte de la magie en général pour le posséder . Parce que le Ministère a eut la ''merveilleuse idée '' d'interdire de faire ce genre de truc sans diplôme et protection … et bla et bla et blablabla . Bref je me retrouvais comme une âme en peine à chercher un bouquin pas plus gros qu'un journal dans une bibliothèque qui fait trois fois la taille d'un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse …. Autant dire , une plume dans la forêt interdite . Pff. Je cherchais dernière un énorme livre qui devait bien fait 5 kilos , il aurait put tomber derrière ce con … Juste pour m'énerver... Oui je me sens visée ! Évidemment ! Comment ne pas l'être ? Je l'avais vu lors des vacances de Pâques cette andouille de bouquin ! Et maintenant alors que j'avais finis mes deux mois de vacances à passer avec mes crétins de parents et mon idiot de frère il faut qu'il se fasse la malle . Juste pour le moment où j'allais enfin retourner à Poudlard… là c'était sûr je pouvais faire une croix dessus .

-... oui je sais , fit une voix …

Je me figeais instantanément . La voix de ma mère … mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche là ? Mes parents nous avaient prévenus mon frère et moi qu'ils avaient rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse avec un de leur amis Sang Pur . Mon frère en avait aussi profité pour aller voir ses copains de Serpentard . Ravie de la chance qui s'était offerte à moi je n'avais pas perdu de temps et , prétendant rendre visite à Roxane sur le Chemin de Traverse je m'étais ruée dans la Bibliothèque une fois mes parents et mon frère partis . Alors qu'est ce que ma mère foutait dans la bibliothèque alors qu'elle n'était pas partie depuis une demie-heure ?

-La gazette vient de l'annoncer . Kingsley Shacklebolt est mort . On dit que c'est un accident au Département des Mystères …

-Ils racontent n'importe quoi ! s'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop . Il a été assassiné !

Qu'est ce que mon père faisait ici ?

-Mais pourquoi l'aurait-on assassiné ?

-J'en ais aucune idée , mais ça n'augure rien de bon .

-Et pour Arthur ? On ne va pas le laisser à Poudlard avec cette folle de McGonnagal ?

Je me recroquevillais contre une étagère et lentement je m'accroupis pour ne pas qu'on me voit . J'entendis ma mère marmonner quelque chose et mon père lui répondre mais je ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient .

-Elle n'est même pas ma vrai fille ! S'exclama ma mère .

Je fronçais les sourcils .

-Je ne l'ais accepter parce que tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! C'est une hybride ! En plus d'être une bâtarde !

-C'est de ma fille dont tu parles , fit remarquer mon père .

Mes derniers espoirs que ce ne fut pas de moi dont ils parlaient s'évanouirent quand il dit :

-Adhara tient beaucoup de sa mère , c'est vrai , mais c'est une McKellan avant tout !

Ma mère ricanna :

-Ça t'a bien arrangé qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire quand elle est arrivée ici ! Tu as pus la conditionner comme tu le voulais ! Elle n'est pas une McKellan ! Elle ne le sera jamais... ! C'est une …

Les voix s'éloignèrent et faiblirent et lorsque je fut sure de ne plus rien entendre et que plus personne ne pourrait m'entendre je me redressais fébrile . Je passais ma main mes longs cheveux blancs ondulés . En me redressant mon crâne heurta l'étagère et une pile de livre tomba à mes pied . Je poussais un juron lorsque une tranche de livre tomba sur mon pied .

-Saloperie .

Heureusement personne ne m'entendit et je me penchais pour ramasser les livres . J'allais ranger le dernier livre et retourner dans ma chambre pour utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette quand le titre du livre me fit tilter . Il avait fallut que je risque de me faire surprendre par mes parents et que je me fasse presque une commotion cérébrale pour le retrouver ce foutu bouquin . Je soupirais et le cachais dans ma veste . Puis sur la pointe des pieds je me faufilais hors de bibliothèque . Je refermais derrière moi et m'éloignais vers ma chambre .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je me figeais . Pourquoi ce genre de situation me sont toujours réservées ? Je vérifiais que le livre n'étais pas visible et je me retournais pour faire face à mon père :

-J'ai oublier quelque chose dans ma chambre . Je retourne chez Roxane .

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-il .

-La bibliothèque ? Mentis-je sans aucun scrupule . Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller .

Il me regarda un instant avant de hausser un sourcils et de se détourner . Une fois disparu je me ruais dans l'escalier et entrais dans ma chambre et je verrouillais la porte derrière moi et en essayant de calmer mon cœur je m'appuyais sur celle-ci .

Je n'étais pas la fille de ma mère . Non , me corrigeai-je , j'étais la fille de ma mère , qui par le plus grand des hasards se trouvait ne pas être celle que je détestais depuis ma plus tendre enfance …

Tiens parlons en de mon enfance . J'avais perdu tout mes souvenir jusqu'à mes sept ans ! ! Il m'avait caché le fait que … que quoi d'abord ? Et comment pouvais-je connaître la vérité quant à mes origine ? D'après ce que j'avais compris j'étais la fille d'un homme qui avait trompé sa femme . J'étais la fille d'un homme que j'avais longtemps haïs à cause de sa froideur , de ses manipulation et de son manque d'amour envers moi .

Finalement compris en glissant le long de la porte , le livre serrer contre moi , les fols espoirs que j'avais placé en eux se révélaient faux . J'avais longtemps cru que leur état de Sang-Pur ( car bizarrement je ne me considérais pas comme tel , avec raison apparemment) les empêchait de manifesté leur amour envers moi . Même lors des situation les plus … douloureuses . Durant les neuf dernières années j'avais crus que … que malgré leur manque de confiance . Leur … haine lorsque j'avais été répartie à Griffondor … que j'avais une chance d'être réellement leur fille . Et bien non , puisque apparemment je n'étais même pas une McKellan digne de ce nom d'après ma mère .

J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller . Qu'avais-je oublié ? Et pourquoi ? J'avais perdu la mémoire lors de mes sept ans . Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là , quand je m'étais réveillée . Le regard froid de mon père et ses mot :

-Tu t'appelles Adhara , Dorénavant du répondras au nom d'Adhara McKellan .

Qu'elle idiote … Puis longtemps après, dans l'intimité de ma chambre je sentis mes larmes commencer à couler et je m'endormis comme une masse contre la porte en bois sculpté .

OoOoO

POP !

J'apparus , accroché à mon père, sous la pluie , en marge de la foule excité sur la voie 9 ¾ dans le bruit monstrueux caractéristique du transplanage . Je m'écartais aussitôt de lui et sans lui dire une seule parole d'adieu , à lui ou à ma mère qui venait d'arriver avec Arthur , j'empoignais ma valise d'une main et la cage de mon chat de l'autre en me frayant un passage dans la foule . Bousculant, sans vergogne aucune, toutes les personnes s'interposant entre moi et mon but , c'est à dire un compartiment vide , je me dirigeais lentement mais sûrement vers le dit but quand ….

-Dara !

Je levais les yeux au ciel , m'aveuglant avec des gouttes qui me tombèrent dans les yeux . Évidement Lise ne pouvait pas trouver pire surnom . Dara , je vous jure … Je me retournais et eut juste le temps de prendre dans mes bras la tornade brune qui me tomba dessus .

-Je t'aime aussi Evelyne , mais là si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite je risque de tomber sur ce foutu quais , morte étouffée, noyée, sans avoir put souhaiter à Roxane son joyeux anniversaire .

Ce serait vraiment , vraiment dommage vu le mal que je m suis donnée pour trouver son cadeau .

-Oups , fit-elle en s'écartant .

Je réarrangeais mes vêtement mouillés avant de lui demander :

-Alors tes vacances en France ?

Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant et nous montâmes ensemble dans le train sans aucune résistance . Il faut dire que devant la Furie Storm tout le monde s'était écarté pour ne pas gêner sa progression . Nous étions donc prudemment au milieu d'un cercle d'environ quatre mètre de diamètre dont le périmètre était une longue file d'élèves ou de parents .

-Trops courtes , il y avait pas mal de beau mecs là bas … mais aucun comme …

J'étais en train de l'écouter en ouvrant un compartiment vide ( ou plutôt en train d'ouvrir un compartiment vide en l'écoutant ) quand une explosion retenti à notre gauche .

…

…

-Espèce de sale Véracrasse puant ! Hippogriffe dégénéré ! Sale petit Strangulot racornit ! Je vais te faire bouffer ta baguette ! Je vais te trucider et tout ce que l'on retrouvera de toi seront les maigres restes que Nessie aura eut la bonté de laisser … Je vais …

A qui appartient cette gracieuse et merveilleuse réplique ? Aller je vous donne un indice , il y a un A dans son prénom … Et un R aussi . Ah et c'est une fille. Vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est pourtant pas si difficile.

Roulement de tambour …

…

Moi .

Et pourtant c'était pas difficile … Pff .

Mais revenons à nos montons , enfin à nos hippogriffes dégénérés et à nos Véracrasses puants plutôt qui comme par un heureux ( ou malheureux ) hasard se trouve être …. je vous le donne en mille … Potter !

Cette erreur de la nature à eut la bonne idée de venir me faire chier alors qu'on était même pas arrivé à Poudlard !

_'peut pas attendre quoi soit arrivé nan !_

Et devinez ce qu'il a fait ? Ce que je déteste le plus c'est qu'on touche à mes cheveux … et lui … ce con … les as coloré en rose ! et coupé à mes épaules … Je vais le tuer … je dis ça sans haine , hein … c'est juste un constat . Affligeant , je vous le concède, mais un constat quand même .

Il veut rire cet idiot … rira bien qui rira le dernier …

Je levais ma baguette en bois d'aubépine ( ventricule de dragon et 31 centimètres et demi pour info) et visais le poireau qui se fout de ma gueule entouré de sa clique . Il me regarda un instant et son sourire disparut . Je compris que je devais avoir l'air d'une folle furieuse … Tant pis . Je lançais un sort , informulé , assez bien réussit je dois dire . Je sort atteint magnifiquement sa cible et sous le Rictusempra Potter se mit à rire comme un malade . Puis sachant que c'était assez cool de ma part de ne pas faire pire … comme l'année dernière où j'avais transformé son nez en patate , que ses dent de devant avaient prient la forme de celle de Buggs Bunny et que ses cheveux s'étaient vus orné de deux magnifique, je dois dire, oreilles de lapin tandis ce qu'une carotte apparaissait dans sa bouche, je m'éloignais et entrais dans le compartiment .

On avait dut le ramasser à la petite cuillère et je le voyais encore entrer à l'infirmerie en criant à qui voulait l'entendre des '' Quoi d'neuf Docteur ? '' plus aigus et criards les uns que les autres .

-Tu devrais être un peux plus sympa avec lui , quand même , fit remarquer Lise en s'installant sur la banquette après que nous aillons rangé nos affaires .

-Evidemment , toi tu es de son côté . Faudrait pas te mettre à dos , le magnifique , le merveilleux Christo...

-Tais toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en fermant brutalement la porte du compartiment .

Je levais les yeux au ciel et essayais de rendre leur couleur blanche argenté à mes cheveux. C'était quoi ce sort pour annuler les sortilèges ?

-Et puis je te signale que j'ai été plutôt gentille avec lui cette fois . Il est pas difficile à contrer ce sort , bougonnais-je.

La porte venait à peine de se fermer quand Roxane l'ouvrit brusquement et s'assit à côté de nous l'air énervé .

-James à récupéré la carte , dit-elle sans préambule alors que mon chat et son hibou se crachaient dessus.

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je atterrée .

-Il est venus à la maison hier et il en a profiter pour la voler dans ma chambre .

-Mais … et les protections ? M'exclamais-je .

-Je te signale que tu devais venir hier pour les mettre en place les protections !

Pas commode hein ? Et encore , vous ne l'avez jamais réellement en colère . A côté la petite crise qu'elle me fait , c'est de la pisse de Fléreur .

-Attends il ne l'a quand même pas volé hier soir , c'est pas possible, il n'en a pas eut le temps ! Fit Evelyne .

-Si ! et si notre très chère Dara , au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi , s'était bougé le cul pour venir les remettre en place ces foutus protections , on l'aurait encore !

Que je vous explique . Depuis notre première année il y a trois clan qui se disputent la célèbre Carte des Maraudeurs . Le premier , c'est nous , Roxane et moi , Évelyne étant très amoureuse de Chris notre ennemi elle fait en sorte d'être neutre et reste le plus souvent avec Jace ( neutre aussi ) .

Le deuxième c'est bien entendu le descendant directe du créateur de la carte , le foutu Potter accompagné de ses sbires Chris Shadow et Aaron Rose qui ont réussit à nous la reprendre en milieu de1ere année .

Et le troisième c'est Louis Weasley qui a réussit à la conserver une bonne partie de la quatrième année ( je vous passe les détails sanglants de la première , seconde et troisième année ) .

Potter à ensuite réussit à la lui prendre milieu cinquième année , mais ne l'a pas conservé longtemps , depuis c'est nous qui l'avons … enfin c'est nous qui l'avions …

On avait pas vraiment put l'utiliser vu qu'on l'a lui avait prise le jour des vacances…

-Désolée , j'avais quelque chose à faire .

La conversation entre mes parents me revint en mémoire . J'avais toujours tout raconté à Rox' et Lily , mais je ne voulais pas de leur parler tout de suite de mes soupçons et de ce que j'avais entendus . Je voulais être sure ...

-Ouais ben , maintenant on l'a perdu , bougonna-t-elle .

Un sourire sans doute sadique , puisque mes amies soupirèrent d'une même voix , étira mes lèvres .

-Pas pour longtemps , fis-je déterminée à la récupérer .

-Tu dis toujours ça , soupira Elise .

-N'empêche c'est tout le temps moi qui arrive à la récupérer , m'exclamais-je .

-Hey ! Je te signal que t'aurais rien pus faire si j'avais pas créer une diversion en deuxième année , et je dois dire qu'elle était vachement mieux que la tienne , complètement stupide , de la dernière fois !

-D'abord elle était pas stupide ma diversion ! Elle était juste … originale !

-Ah c'est sur , payer Scorpius Malfoy pour que lui et James Potter se heurtent ''malencontreusement'' dans les couloirs et attirer la carte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte c'est pas stupide ?

Je la fusillais du regard :

-Non c'est vrai , c'était une banalité à faire fuir un dragon enragé … bougonnais-je

-En tout cas ça a marché , fit Evelyne .

Je tirais la langue à Rox' :

-Voilà ! Ça a marché au moins , pas comme la dernière fois où tu as voulu entrer en douce dans leur dortoir et que tu tombé sur Aaron qui se bécotait avec cette gourde de Genna Horson ! Pour le coup , au lieu de récupérer la carte c'est une bonne nausée que tu as obtenue ! Encore heureux qu'il ne t'ai pas vu d'ailleurs , je … MERDE !

Les deux fille sursautèrent et Ghost feula .

-Qu'est ce que t'a crier comme ça ? T'es malade ou quoi ? J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque ! S'exclama Rox' .

-Malfoy !

Elle me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle .

-Je l'ai pas payé !

-Quoi ? Fit Elise . Depuis deux MOIS ? Tu l'as même pas payé ?

-J'ai oublié , avouais-je piteusement.

-Comme t'a pus oublier !

Ça va, ça arrive ! Je suis pas parfaite non plus ! Et elle peut parler elle , c'est pas moi qui ait complètement oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous avec un mec canon , il y a un an . Elle devait le retrouver aux Trois Balais et il s'est prit un Lapin Royal . C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui , Adrew White , un Serpentard si je me souviens bien . Il était follement amoureux d'elle et elle, elle a tout simplement oublié le rendez-vous …

-Oh ça va , fis-je en descendant ma valise . Ça arrive à tout le monde .

Je fouillais mes bagage à la recherche du Galion et de la Mornille que je lui devais .

-En plus il m'a escroqué ! Un Galion et une Mornille , juste pour bousculer Potter ! Avec un Galion je m'achète deux kilos de chocolat , marmonnais-je .

Et j'en prend quatre sur le cul ...

-Estime toi heureuse qu'il ne t'ai pas demandé dix galion , fit remarquer Roxane .

Je marmonnais un juron et avec un ''bonne chance'' de la part d'Evelyne je sortis du compartiment . Partant en quête de Malefoy à travers tout le train je glissais l'argent dans ma poche . Je me doutais qu'il devait se trouver dans un des bout du train, vu que le train était sectionnée en quatre parties, pour les quatre maisons . Je soupirais devant le trajet à faire vu que moi même je me trouvais dans un bout du train , celui réservé au Griffondor et me glissait dans le wagon . Je le cherchais pendant près d'une demie-heure avant de finalement tomber sur lui par hasard , devant les toilette . Il en sortais et je pouvais voir du sang couler le long de sa mâchoire .

Nous étions dans les wagons Serpentards . Mauvaise nouvelle pour moi .

« Malefoy ? Fis-je alors qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas remarquée.

-McKellan ? Répondit-il surpris . Il essuya rapidement sa lèvre inférieur . Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demandais-je .

Il haussa un sourcil :

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne McKellan ?, dit-il froidement .

Ça va j'ai compris .

-Bon très bien ! En plus d'avoir le foutu orgueil des mecs t'a la connerie de la plupart des Serpentard . Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te pose la question ! Dire que je t'ai cherché à travers tout ce foutu train juste pour te donner le galion que je te dois ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continu à te parler ! Tiens , dis-je en lui lançant l'argent , qu'il réceptionna habilement . Sur ce merci pour le coup de main et adieu !

Je me détournais de lui et de son foutu Sang Pur ! Qu'il s'étouffe avec . Et avec l'argent tiens pendant qu'on y est .

-Adhara …

Je me figeais aussitôt . Comment est-ce qu'il m'avait appelée ? Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir donné l'autorisation de m'appeler Adhara . Malgré tout , son ton me força à me retourner

-Merci , dit-il la voix étrange .

Il me regardait profondément avec une gratitude qui me coupa le souffle . Il avait presque l'air malheureux .

-Tu veux en parler ? M'entendis-je demander .

Non mais quelle cruche ! Pourquoi est-ce que je demande un truc pareil à un Serpentard ! Ennemie de ma maison et camarade de mes deux ennemis personnels ( sans compter James évidemment ) , mon frère Arthur et Marius Flint ( en septième année ) . Il me regarda un instant et un sourire moqueur étira ses traits :

-C'est pas mon genre de m'épancher , fit-il narquois .

Je levais les yeux au ciel et je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dit :

-Si tu as besoin de moi … ben … je suis là , fis-je maladroitement .

Est-ce que je lui offrais mon amitié ? Oui peut-être . Mon instinct me l'avait conseillé . J'écoute souvent mon instinct . Et quelque chose me disais que Scorpius avait besoin de quelqu'un .

-T'es pas douée , n'est ce pas ?

Je pris la mouche :

-Tans pis pour toi , dis-je en me retournant .

Encore une fois je fut arrêtée, car il me pris par le bras . Et encore une fois il me remercia . Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans parler , gênés .

-Au fait joli la couleur , fit-il en désignant mes cheveux .

Merde , j'ai oublier d'enlever la couleur de Potty . Fais chier . Je levais les yeux au ciel :

-Un cadeau de Potter , bon je te laisse faut que j'y aille .

Il hocha la tête et je partis en direction de mon compartiment , un peu secouée par cette drôle de rencontre et très énervée de ne pas avoir eut l'intelligence d'enlever cette saleté de couleur avant d'aller chercher Scorpius . Je retraversais le train , proprement agacée de devoir me farcir tout ce trajet. J'arrivais cependant rapidement dans mon wagon et j'allais ouvrir la porte du compartiment quand je fus arrêtée dans mon élan par Flint en personne . C'est à dire mon ennemis juré . Pire que Potty , c'est vous dire .

-Tiens mais voilà la Traitre à son Sang ! Fit-il de sa voix rauque et grinçante .

-Tiens mais voilà l'idiot du village ! Répliquais-je méchamment en me retournant . Discrètement je me saisi de ma baguette . Je savais de quoi était capable cette pourriture .

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans le wagon des Griffondor ? Demandais-je .

-On peut savoir ce que tu faisais dans le wagon des Serpentard ? Fit-il au tac au tac .

Saloperie de Serpentard fourbe et vicieux .

-Rien qui te concerne, dis-je en resserrant mon poing sur ma baguette .

Il s'approcha de moi , menaçant :

-Fais attention à toi , Adhara . Si je te revois encore une fois sur notre territoire je n'hésiterais pas à t'en virer, et je ne garanti pas que ce sera sans séquelles . Peu importe que tu sois l'héritière d'une des familles les plus importantes des Sang Pur.

La rage monta en moi :

-Que je sache , Flint , ta … famille dont tu te vante autant est inférieure à la mienne dont tu semble si facilement te moquer . Il ne faudrait qu'un seul petit mot , glisser par ci par là à mon père pour couvrir le tien de honte et d'humiliation . Je te conseil donc de faire très attention à ce que tu me dis , il se pourrait qu'un de ses quatre tu ne vois ton … rang déchoir brusquement .

Il blêmit avec de rapidement se reprendre. Il sourit narquoisement et répondit :

-Tes paroles n'ont aucune valeur Adhara , tout le monde parmis les Serpentard et les Traitres à leur sang de Grinffondor connaît ton statut dans la maison McKellan . Le mouton noir … ou blanc … enfin rose, se moqua -t-il .

J'allais répliquer avec rage que si me parlais encore sur ce ton j'allais lui faire ravaler son air supérieur à coup de poing à la gueule . Malheureusement quelqu'un me prit de vitesse .

-Il me semble que tu t'es trompé de wagon Flint , fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop .

Je me tournais légèrement de manière à avoir Marius et Potter dans mon champs de vision .

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Potter , sifflais-je à son intention si bas que lui seul entendit . Il me jeta un regard méprisant et m'ignorant il se tourna vers Flint :

-Tu devrais partir d'ici , sinon la situation risquerais de dégénérer et je me doute que tu ne veuille pas finir avec un léger problème de … comment dire ça dans ta langue de snob … d'absence de descendance , si tu vois ce que je veux dire .

Je levais les yeux au ciel et décidant de reprendre la situation en mains avant d'avoir l'air d'être une pauvre petite fille sans défense , je levais ma baguette vers Flint et sifflais, contrôlant difficilement ma rage :

-Dégage d'ici , crachais-je , sinon je te lance un sortilège qui te fera regretter d'être né espèce de sale véracrasse puant.

Tiens c'est la deuxième fois que je la sort celle là … je dois être trop fatiguée .

Il regarda un instant ma baguette, que je tenais très près de son visage, en louchant . Cela lui donna un air particulièrement ridicule d'ailleurs . Puis il regarda Potter qui avait lui aussi levé sa baguette .

-Tu le regretteras Adhara , je te jure , tu le regretteras .

Je ricanais :

-Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier allu …

Il cracha dans ma direction … en me ratant lamentablement je dois dire et disparut plus loin . J'inspirais profondément et fit face au deuxième débile du jour .

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Potter ? M'exclamais-je en le fusillant du regard . Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une de tes pouffes , une de tes minette à te suivre partout en demandant l'aide du ''merveilleux James Potter'' ?

Il me regarda de haut en bas et dit :

-Mes … pouffes , comme tu dis , sont déjà mieux roulées que toi McKellan et ensuite elle n'ont pas ton caractère de merde ! Ça t'aurais tué de juste dire merci ? Mais non , la fière et orgueilleuse Adhara McKellan ,n'a besoin de rien ni de personne !

-En effet je n'avais pas besoin de personne et encore moins d'un petit vantard dans ton genre ! Pourquoi … non mais pourquoi as-tu seulement pensé que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? Que je sache il n'y avait pas de panneau dans le couloir disant : '' Au secours demoiselle en perdition '' !

-Je ne l'ais pas fait pour ta petite personne ! Tu crois quoi McKellan ? Que j'allais voler à ton secours ? Tu n'es pas une des mes minettes comme tu dis . Je l'ai fais parce qu'il est hors de question que la Maison Griffondor s'abaisse devant ce petit con prétentieux ! Que je le veuille ou non , et Merlin sais que j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu es une Griffondor , bien que t'aurais plus ta place à Serpentard !

BLAF !

Le claque résonna dans tout le wagon et a porte du compartiment de mes amies s'ouvrit . Du coin de l'oeil je les vis discuter entre elles à voix basse . Je suis sure qu'elle sont en train de parier . Potter resta immobile comme un débile alors que l'empreinte de ma main s'imprimait sur sa joue . Puis une étincelle de rage passa dans son regard . Sachant que ce n'était pas bon signe , surtout pour moi je me détournais de lui et entrais dans le compartiment en poussant Rox et Lily. Puis je refermais derrière moi à clef . Je me tournais vers mes amies en ignorant le visage furieux de Potty derrière la vitre .

-Je vais le tuer ! On est même pas arrivé à Poudlard , qu'il me prend déjà la tête ! Deux fois ! C'est un record ! Fichu couleur ! Et fichu Potter ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi enquiquineur !

-Tu l'a fait exprès les rimes ? Non parce que t'a vraiment l'âme d'un poète, fit Rox , l'air faussement innocent .

Je la fusillais du regard . Puis effrayant Ghost je me laissais tomber le long de la banquette .

-Je vais le tuer ! Le réduire en cendre . Il ne restera plus que ses os et je marcherais à pied joint dessus jusqu'à les faire craquer …

Il y eut un long silence .

-T'es vraiment psychopathe, lâcha enfin Lily , stupéfaite .

Silence.

-C'est quoi un psychopathe ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Lily et nous éclatâmes de rire devant la mine incrédule de Roxane .

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? Nous interrompit la vieille femme du train .

Elle s'appelait Damanda , mais personne ne ne lui avait jamais demandé … à part Jace . Nous étions tout les quatre , en seconde année et dans un wagon , lorsqu'elle était venue et il lui avait automatiquement demandé son prénom . Pour Jace , tout les prénoms ont une signification . Adhara est un nom d'étoile, je ne le savais pas avant qu'il ne me le dise … et avant qu'on ait astronomie . Adhara était un prénom mystérieux qui vient d'une femme mystérieuse . Je l'avais regardé intensément et essayant de contrôler mon fou rire je lui avait rétorqué que si mes parents m'avaient appelé ainsi c'était parce que c'était un nom d'étoile … contrairement à celui de mon frère , qui m'avait toujours jalousé sur ce point .

-Bonjour Damanda , je voudrais deux Sucaçides , un ballongomme … quinzes bonbon à hoquet , quinze pastilles de gerbe des Weasley et quinzes Praline Longue-Langue , s'il vous plait , commandais-je à la vieille femme un sourire accroché au lèvres .

Les filles me regardèrent comme si j'avais la dragoncelle. Lorsque Damanda repartit Elise m'interrogea aussitôt .

-C'est ta passion d'avoir le hoquet ?

Le plus naturellement du monde je répondis :

-C'est pour Potter , murmurais-je comme la sociopathe que j'étais .

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Fit Lily théâtralement

Roxane me regarda :

-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête .

Oui en effet j'avais un plan . Un plan simple et discret . Un plan parfait . Un plan digne de moi quoi .

Tiens j'allais oublier . Je rangeais soigneusement mes bonbons parfaits en machonant le suçacide et sortis un paquet emballé soigneusement avec un papier cadeau rose de la même couleur que mes cheveux présentement ( qui me fit penser qu'avant d'arriver à la gare de Pré-au-lard il fallait que j'enlève cette satanée couleur ) sur lequel de nombreux poneys argenté gambadaient en sautant ( sur le papier hein , pas sur les cheveux ) . Puis je le tendis à Rox :

-Joyeux anniversaire ! m'écriais-je .

-Dara , tu m'a tué les oreilles là ! S'exclama la reine du moment , avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles .

Même le jour de son anniversaire elle trouve , encore , le moyen de se plaindre celle là ...

-Bon , tu l'ouvres , m'exclamais-je .

Elle déchira le papier cadeau sans s'émouvoir face aux hennissements des poneys comme la fille sans cœur qu'elle était ( même moi j'avais eut du mal à le découper le papier!)et trouva une boite . Elle me regarda un instant et je fus fière de mon subterfuge . Dans la boite en carton il y avait une autre boite plus petite . A nouveau elle leva le regard vers moi . Et ainsi elle ouvrit six boites toujours plus petites les unes des autres . Quand enfin après m'avoir proprement fusillé du regard , elle ouvrit le cadeau proprement dit , dans une toute petite boite elle fronça les sourcils et sortit le merveilleux cadeau . Un parchemins vierge plié en quatre .

-Un miteux parchemin vierge ? Fit-elle perplexe .

-Ce n'est pas un ''miteux parchemin vierge '' ! Tu me prend pour qui ? M'exclamais-je outrée .

Je fouillais dans ma poche et en sortis deux autres parchemins plié en quatre, dont un que je tendis à Elise .

-Si tu savais le mal fou que j'ai eu à les fabriquer , tu serais reconnaissante . Ce sont des parchemins Doublet , enfin Triplet en l'occurrence . T'a une plume ? Demandais-je à Lily .

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortis un stylo . Je haussais un sourcil et elle eut une moue boudeuse :

-Quoi ? J'ai jamais réussis à écrire avec ces truc que vous appelez plumes ! Se justifia -t-elle .

Je haussais les épaules et inscrivit délicatement sur mon morceaux de papier . '' Joyeux Anniversaire Roxane ! '' L'inscription disparue de ma feuille et réaparue aussitôt sur celles de mes amies . Lily ouvrit la bouche souriant béatement et Roxane me sauta au cou .

-Qu'est ce que vous avez avec les démonstration d'affection aujourd'hui , gromelais-je .

C'est vrai quoi , c'est quoi ces manie de toujours tomber dans les bras comme ça ? Si tu veux pas te ramasser la gueule prend une canne . Je suis pas un déambulateur que je sache … enfin ça se saurait quoi ...

-Attend , fit Evelyne , moi aussi j'ai un cadeau . Tu t'en souviens lorsque je t'ai fait écouté les groupes moldus cet été ? Ben je suis allé dans une Médiathèque et j'en ait acheté …

-Tu sais que les instrument électroniques ne marchent pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

Non c'est juste pour info hein … Bien que je t'admire pour tes saletés de centimètres qui font que tu es plus grande que moi , et pour les merveilleux cheveux noirs super court , qui même si , de loin on aurait tendance à te confondre avec un mec mais qui ont au moins le mérite de te faire passer pour un albinos , je dois reconnaître que , question magie, t'es quand même pas très fute fute . Et je dis , enfin pense , ça avec tout mon... herm , comme je l'ai dit admiration . Non parce que franchement , comprenez moi , Evelyne est obsédée par deux truc , deux petit truc . Les mecs en premiers … et l'amouuuur de sa vie : le grand , le merveilleux Chris Shadow . Les chevaux en deuxième … Alors l'arithmancie , ce genre truc super compliqués, vous comprenez , ça lui passe , légèrement ( après tout dépend de ce qu'on entend pas légèrement ) au dessus de la baguette .

Donc après ma tirade merveilleuse elle me fusilla de son regard super célèbre , de la mort qui tue .

-Je suis pas conne comme un hippogriffe Dara .

C'est pas con les hippogriffe , c'est juste … heu spécial . Disons que, à la limite elle aurait dit , je suis pas con comme Potter , là effectivement j'aurais compris . A mon humble avis si on faisait un concours d'intelligence entre un hippogriffe et Potter je parierais sur l'hippo ( hippogriffe hein , pas hippopotame , quoique effectivement on peut confondre Potter avec un hippopotame ). Oula je m'égare …

-Donc , avant qu'on ne m'interrompe ,continua Lily, je disais , j'en ait acheté et je suis allée sur le Chemin de traverse. Et j'ai acheté un lecteur de musique sorcier … je sais plus comment ça s'appelle .

-Radiosorcier , Rox et moi répondîmes en choeur .

-Ouais , ben j'en ai acheté un et un disque que vous mettez dedans ..

-Un magicmisc .

-Ouais et donc , j'ai gravé dessus la musique qu'on avait écouté .

Elle a … gravé de la musique sur un magicmisc ? Où est l'église la plus proche ? Que j'aille édifier une statue à l'effigie de Miss Monde ! Je prierais la Déesse Strom tout les matin , les midis , les goûtés , les soupés , les dînés … enfin … peut-être pas autant …

-Comment t'a fait ?

-Avec la magie on peut tout faire Dara chérie , dit-elle en souriant .

Si elle savait combien j'étais d'accord avec elle ...

Mais attendez … Lily , la fille la plus nulle question magie , si on excepte Astronomie , Divination , Étude des Moldus , Soins au Créatures Magiques et Botanique ( ce qui est déjà pas si mal si vous voulez mon avis) a réussit à graver un magicmisc avec de la musique moldu , et attention avec de la magie ?

Comme quoi les miracles existent .

OoOoO

-C'est donc , avec un grand plaisir , que nous accueillons cette année , avec la retraite de Mr Rusard, Mrs Aprott , notre nouvelle concierge .

Mon regard glissa vers la femme fermement plantée sur ses grand pied chaussé de soulier usés . Une espèce de chouette borgne et toute noire était perchée sur son épaules . La femme devait avoir la cinquantaine , peut-être même la soixantaine, malgré ses cheveux d'un brun foncé . Il étaient tout fillasses coiffé dans un catogan qui pourrait presque faire effet négligé si ce n'était pas réellement le cas . En fait tout en elle était négligé . Sa robe de sorcière usée était sale et déchirée à certains endroit . Elle me faisait froid dans le dos . Aucun applaudissements ne retenti dans la salle , même parmi les Serpentard .

Pourtant ils aurait dut reconnaître leur semblable …

Que je suis méchante !

Nous étions assis à la table des Griffondor , toutes les trois ainsi que Jace , à côté de Flora Zabini et des autres garçons de notre année , Potter , Shadow, et Géranium . J'avais miraculeusement réussit à faire partir la couleur rose fluo de mes cheveux et à les faire pousser un peu plus , si bien que maintenant il m'arrivaient au niveau des seins au lieu de la taille comme avant . Bon point positif maintenant j'avais un joli dégradé bouclé . Sinon je rageais encore contre Potty et rêvait de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois à grands coups de louche dans les dents.

Après la répartition la Directrice , le Professeur McGonagal avait commencé son habituel discours de bienvenue et patati les première années , et patata les objet illictes et la forêt interdite . Puis voilà la nouvelle concierge et enfin elle en vient à notre professeur de DCFM ( défense contre les force du mal pour ceux qui aurait des problèmes avec les acronymes ) .

-Je tiens aussi à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal , Mrs Lorma Lockart .

Un murmure parcourus la salle . Oula … je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne sens pas cette prof . Blonde déjà , c'est mal parti. Non parce que depuis que cette dinde de Jefferson ma traitée de ''fausse blonde , qui se veut originale et qui se déteint les cheveux pour faire cool , alors que les cheveux en question ressemblent à une masse fileuse qui s'approche de la paille et que si je veux elle peux me donner son sort coiffant le plus radical , Diffindo … soit me faire la boule à zéro et que ça m'irait mieux …'' je hais tout ce qui ressemble de près , ou de loin à une blonde . Les blond ça va … enfin disons que j'ai déjà envoyé promené Jace parce qu'il était blond mais bon .

En tout cas ce jour la , j'ai répondu à Jefferson qu'à défaut d'avoir une chevelure de reine comme elle ( façon de parler , parce que platine c'est définitivement pas mon truc) j'avais le cerveaux qui allait en dessous et qu'au moins , moi je savais m'en servir et pas que pour écarter les cuisses... En clair , sachez qu'elle l'a mal prit , que c'est la seule et unique fois ou Potter m'a félicité parce qu'il détestait cette connaisse ( et entre nous je crois que s'il l'avait apprécié je l'aurais pendu ) et que maintenant la moitié de la sixième année de Poufsoufle me déteste et rêve de me brûler vive …

Enfin à part cette aparté assez … épique , où je vous ais explique , en long en large et en travers le pourquoi du comment de ma haine pour toutes les personnes portant deux chromosomes X et ayant le gêne et de la blondeur et de la connerie revenons à notre blonde présente.

-Elle s'est … gentiment proposer de remplacer le Professeur Flavius Minferm, continuait McGonagal . Bonne chance professeur Lockart .

-C'est sur qu'elle va en avoir besoin , murmura Jace en regardant Potter et Shadow .

Je me tournais vers les deux crétins des Alpes . Le sourire vicieux qu'ils avaient aux lèvre m'indiqua clairement ce qu'il avaient en tête .

-Maintenant j'aimerais aborder un sujet moins réjouissant , reprit la Directrice . La plupart d'entre vous n'est pas sans savoir que le Ministre de la Magie , Kingsley Shakelbot à été trouvé mort dans son bureau hier matin .

Je fronçais les sourcils me rappelant de la discussion entre mes parents . Ça m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit dès qu'ils avaient parlé de moi . Mon père avait dit qu'il croyait que Shakelbot avait été assassiné . Je me demandais sincèrement pourquoi . Depuis qu'il avait été placé à la tête du Ministère une équité impartiale avait été mise en place . Les ''hybrides'' comme les appellaient ma mère , tel que les loup-garous , les centaures etc avaient eut droit à des privilèges réservés seulement au sorciers … Si vous voulez mon avis , c'est pas trop tôt , pas que j'aime particulièrement les loup-garous et les centaures hein , pas non plus que je les détestes , mais bon , les discriminations ça me connais donc forcément , quand on est traitée à longueur de temps de Sang Impur … je vois mal comment on ne pourrait pas se mettre à la place des Centaures , des Elfes de maison , des Loups-Garou et de tout ces trucs pas très … enfin bref ...je m'égare .

-Nous ignorons encore les causes du décès . En attendant les élections qui auront lieu en mis mars, c'est Adrien BlackHood qui sera l'intendant . Je dois aussi vous avertir que la première sortie à Pré-au-lard a été annulée .

Un murmure frustré et agacé parcourus la salle . J'échangeais un regard inquiet avec Rox .

-C'est une décision prise par le ministère et l'intendant BlackHood . Je dois vous avertir que la possibilité d'un meurtre n'a pas été écartée . Les Aurors font leur nécessaire pour résoudre cette affaire au plus vite .

Elle laissa les élèves parler quelques instant entre eux. Je regardais autour de moi. Tout le monde parlait et chuchotais. McGonnagal leva la main pour réclamer le silence .

-Pour continuer sur une note plus réjouissante des entraînement aux Duels ont été organisé pour les élèves de cinq , six et Septième année . Certaines options seront aussi envisageables pour ces mêmes élèves et seront accrochés dans votre salle commune dès demain matin . Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne année d'étude .

Elle se rassit et les tables se recouvrirent de nourriture . Enfin , non parce que depuis le début de son discours mon ventre avait gargouillé au moins trois fois .

En plus le banquet de début d'année était un vrai festin. Alors forcément on a un peu de mal à suivre le discours de la Directrice quand on sait qu'on va se goinffrer quelques minutes après .

Tout en surveillant Potter du coin de l'œil je me tournais vers la table des Serpentard . Scorpius était assis à côté de Flint et de mon frère lequel essayais tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de Jamina Parkinson . Je soupirais et enfournant une fritte je me tournais vers la table des professeurs . La directrice semblait en grande conversation avec FlitFlat … enfin le professeur Flitwick . Elle regarda un instant la salle avec un regard si désemparé que même venant d'elle ( et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas ma professeur préférée ) cela me fit mal au cœur . J'envoyais mon coude dans le ventre de Rox pour attirer son attention . Elle recracha violemment son jus de citrouille et me lança un regard noir que j'ignorais .

-Non mais t'es malade ? S'exclama-t-elle attirant toute l'attention des Griffondors sur elle .

-Regarde, fis-je en l'ignorant .

Je désignait la table des professeurs d'un coup de menton et une bonne partie de la table Griffondor se tourna vers McGonnagal . Elle ne parut pas s'en apercevoir et le regard profondément triste elle se pencha vers Flit et murmura quelque chose que personne n'entendit .

-Il se passe quelque chose , dis-je . Je n'ai jamais vu McGo comme ça .

-Tu te fais des idées , répondit Pivoine sans grande conviction .

Attendez ! Mais ça se voit qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Comment font-ils pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Je le regardais un instant avant de dire :

-Même toi t'es pas convaincu par ce que tu dis . Regarde , c'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Rusard prend sa retraite anticipé ! Alors qu'il n'y a pas deux ans il criait encore à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne partirait pas d'ici sans avoir au moins une fois attrapé l'élève qui l'avait transformé en poupée Barbie géante en deuxième année ! Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait aucun problème à courir après les élèves même si ça fait près d'un demis siècle qu'il travaille ici ! Et voilà aussi que Minferm se barre ! Ça fait près de trois ans qu'on l'a ce prof ! Et McGo le remplace par la descendante d'un vrai profiteur toujours patient permanent de St Mangouste ! Sans parler de notre nouvelle concierge ! Même Rusard était plus séduisant qu'elle et c'est pas peu dire ! Et puis il y a la mort de Kingsley ! Ça faisait près de vingt ans qu'il était à la tête du ministère ! Mes parents on parler d'un assassinat hier …Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais y a forcément un truc qui cloche, c'est même certain .

Ma tirade provoqua un silence éloquent dans notre petit groupe . Rox se tourna vers moi , puis vers McGo et enfin elle soupira .

-Mes parents en on parler aussi , intervint Shadow , il disent que la mort de Shakelbot n'était pas un accident et que ce n'était pas par hasard que ce soit lui qui soit visé . Il dise aussi que les Aurors ont cachés des choses à la presse .

En effet il pouvait être au courant vu que son père était chroniqueur à la gazette du Sorcier et que sa mère était détective dans le monde Moldu .

-Qu'ils ne voulaient pas effrayer la population Sorcière .

Je regardais les autres tables cherchant à savoir si tout le monde parlait comme nous de ce qui se passait . Mais personne ne levait la tête et il y avait très peu de gens qui parlait .

Je lançais un regard à McGonagall alors que mes camarades reprenaient la discussion donnant chacun leur tour leur avis sur la situation . La Directrice avait levé le regard vers la table des Rouge et Or . Je suivis son regard et constatais qu'elle regardais les descendants Potter et Weasley . Effectivement il y avait un problème a voir l'air triste qu'elle affichait .

Je crois que c'est à cet instant , dans la Grande Salle , entouré de mes amis de mes ennemis ( si on excepte Potter ) , de mes camarade de maison , que je compris que quelque chose allait se passer . Quelque chose de grave . Qui allait bouleverser ma vie , et celle de beaucoup de sorcier . Malheureusement (ou heureusement vous me direz vu la prof en question ) je n'était pas Trelawney et de ce fait je ne pouvais pas encore savoir quoi .

OoOoO

-Alors , tu vas prendre quoi comme option ? Demanda Rox à Lily .

-J'hésite , Mythologie ça me paraît bien , mais y parait que la prof est vraiment insupportable . Et puis c'est pas une activité sportive alors qu'il y a …

-Hey , les filles , interrompit Jace , venez voir . Y a Malefoy qui se fait tabassé en bas dans la cour ! , dit-il apparemment excité . Par les élèves de sa propre maison !

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je . Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il paraît qu'il aurait insulté Marius Flint de sale Mangemort ! Ça lui va bien de dire ça , son père …

Sans me préoccuper de ce qu'il allait dire bien que je me doute que ça n'allait pas être très sympathique et sans attendre mes amis je me ruais hors de la salle commune et dévalais les escaliers . Je couru à travers le château et me précipitais dans le parc . Il m'avait fallut presque 10 minutes pour arrivé au Parc , franchement ils peuvent pas faire des téléporteur , ou je ne sait quoi , comme les ascenseur moldus , on arriverait rapidement en cours et tout et aurait plus de point en moins à cause des retard …

Mais revenons à nos Hippos , un attroupement se formait autour de deux masses indistinctes . Je poussais les gens et me frayais un passage pour arriver à Malefoy . Flint et lui roulaient dans le sol au centre d'un cercle de débiles qui scandaient :

-Battez-vous ! Battez-vous !

Je ne réfléchis pas et pris ma baguette .

-Immobilus !

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent et je m'approchais de Flint . Ridicule . Il était figé dans une position tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule . J'avais une folle envi de lui casser la gueule , pas que j'ai un instinct protecteur surdéveloppé envers Scorpius mais je détestais ce Serpentard. Oh et puis merde c'était pas un tout petit nez casser qui allait le défigurer.

Il l'était déjà .

Alors je lui envoyais un coup de poing sur le nez.

-Finite , fis-je pour désimmobiliser ( je sais pas trop si ça se dit 'fin on s'en fout à vrai dire ) Malefoy et le pris par la manche pour l'aidant à se relever .

Des murmures déçus éclatèrent un peu partout .

Pff , pourtant ils sont pas accros au jeux vidéo que je sache ? Comment ça se fait que dans une école comme Poudlard on trouve des gosses excité par une bagarre ? A la la , la violence ne résout rien , faut reste zen , faites l'amour pas la guerre quoi . Enfin , l'amour , l'amour … pas trop quand même hein , j'ai pas envi d'être responsable de grossesse non désirées , d'IST , ou de je ne sais pas … oui d'accord je me tais .

Je ne tint donc pas compte des rumeurs déçues et en soutenant Malefoy je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie . Valait mieux se bouger avant que Mcgo ramène sa fraise parce que je sentais arriver la colle si elle me trouvais en train d'user de magie contre un élève sans défense, pour ensuite lui filer un pain .

Enfin sans défense .. façon de parler . Parce que Marius était un vrai connard qui n'hésiterait sans doute pas si les situations étaient inversées , donc effectivement ''sans défense '' n'était sans doute pas l'adjectif le plus approprié pour Flint .

Nous étions presque dans le hall d'entré quand Malefoy commença a se manifester. Vu qu'il n'avait encore rien dit , même pas merci même pas merde je commençais à redouter une commotion cérébrale. Mais il a l'air costaud le blondinet .

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide McKellan, siffla-t-il difficilement .

Ah bon ? J'aurais juré le contraire pourtant , lorsque tu te faisais joyeusement tabasser sur le sol .

-Oui bien sur, et puis tu aurais fini battu à mort sur le sol . Si ça peut te rassurer je déteste Flint et je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi , c'était un merveilleux moment pour lui envoyer le coup de poing que je lui réservais depuis des lustres .

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça , j'ai mal aux doigts .

-Qu'est ce que t'a fait pour qu'il veuille te tuer ? Demandais-je anodine alors qu'on marchait le long d'un couloir .

-Je lui ais dit que c'était un sale snob , raciste, salopard et une fouine de première . Je lui ait dit que c'était digne d'un Mangemort de s'en prendre comme ça à une fille de moldus .

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il à fait ?

Il leva le regard vers moi et je vis que Flint l'avait bien amoché . Il avait un gros coquard et ne pouvait plus ouvrir l'oeil droit . Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et il avait un gros hématome sur la joue .

-Il s'en ait prit à une Née Moldue Poufsoufle de première année tout à l'heure .

-Et tu l'as défendue ? Fis-je sidérée .

Il tourna la tête vers moi :

-Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais comme mon lâche de père peut-être , cracha-t-il .

Il essaya de se dégager et je raffermis ma prise :

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es Scorpius , alors oui je suis surprise qu'un _**Serpentard**_ , dis-je en insistant sur ce mot , aide une petite _**Poufsoufle **_, devant un con de sa _**propre maison**_ , insistais-je encore une fois .

Il soupira et se laissa faire alors que je le menais le long du couloir du troisième étage . Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'infirmerie . Il se dégagea de moi et cette fois je le laissais faire .

-Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu n'a plus besoin de moi ? Demandais-je .

-Pourquoi … fais-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il perplexe .

Je le regardais un instant . Sa question était légitime . Pourquoi l'aidais-je ? Pourquoi aidais-je un Serpentard ? Au risque d'avoir moi même des problèmes . Parce que priver Flint de son jouet et lui jeter un sort avant de lui défoncer le nez allait forcément m'apporter des problèmes ( qu'ils proviennent de la victime en personne, de ses amis, de ses gourdasses, de ses parents, ou même des miens ) .

-Je ne sais pas . Tu as besoin d'aide . Et je ne pense pas que tu sois … aussi … comment dire …

-Aussi mangemort , dit-il amèrement .

-Aussi débile , rectifiais-je ,que tout le monde veut bien le dire .

Il me regarda un instant , puis hocha la tête , revenant à un self contrôle digne d'un Sang -Pur .

Fils à papa va .

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et me détournais de lui . Je pris le deuxième escalier et montais jusqu'au septième étage pour retourner à la salle commune où j'avais abandonné Rox et Liz .

OoOoO

Le amis c'est bien . Oui effectivement c'est super . Ils sont toujours là quand on en a besoin , et nous soutiennent quand ça va mal . Il rigolent , nous rendent le sourire . Ils sont là aussi quand on a la flemme de travailler et qu'on as trois rouleaux de parchemins à écrire sur les vertus d'une plante mortelle et toxique . Ils sont là lorsqu'on craque pour un mec et quand on se fait lamentablement jeter . Malheureusement , ils ne sont pas là QUE pour nous aider , sinon ce serait trop simple . Et oui on ne peut pas décemment avoir des amis parfait . Ça n'existe pas . Moi personnellement je n'en ait jamais vu . Et les miennes, d'amies , ne sont pas , et de loin , parfaites . Si elle l'étaient elle ne seraient pas présentement en train de me casser les pied à jacasser comme les dindes de la cour de Potter pour savoir pourquoi je suis venue en aide à ce foutu Serpentard, qui malheureusement pour moi n'est même pas capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul !

-Bon écoutez les filles, coupais-je , je n'ai pas d'explication à vous donner . Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai aidé . Je l'ai fais , c'est tout , point à la ligne . On peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

Du genre …

-Vous allez prendre qu'elle option ? Demandais-je .

Elle comprirent que je voulais changer de sujet et me regardèrent du genre , on me la fait pas à moi . Mais en merveilleuse amies qu'elles étaient elle n'insistèrent pas .

-Je ne sais pas encore , répondis Roxane .

Je vous ais déjà dit que j'avais des amies parfaites ?

Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens …

-J'hésite entre le truc sur les hippo et celui sur les êtres de l'eau .

-Hein ? Demandais-je . On peut aller dans le lac ?

Elle hocha la tête :

-Ouais , ça s'appelle la Vie Aquatique et Stage Sous-Marin .

On ne me prendra jamais à aller la dessous , rien que d'y penser j'en frissonnais .

-Moi je crois que je vais prendre : L'Élevage Grandement Périlleux et Pratique des Dangereux Dragon du Monde . Ou le stage des faiseur de baguette .

Bof , bof .

-Y a quoi d'autre ?

-Euh , le truc sur la mythologie , un autre sur … attend , je l'ai écrit sur un parchemin .

Lily feuilleta le bouquin de botanique qu'elle avait sur les genoux et brandit une feuille :

-Tadaa !

Tadaa quoi ? Ta pas fait apparaître un lapin que je sache. Je haussais les sourcils .

-Eeeet … ?

-Oui, oui, … alors on peut aussi étudier la Vie Sanglante et Écarlate des Vampires , Chevaucher les Fougueux et Magique Hippogriffes du Nord, Manier l'art du Peintre Sorcier … et , Etude des Artéfacts , Relique , et autre Objet Magique

-Elle a dit qu'on pouvait en prendre combien ?

-Un minimum , répondit Rox en bouquinant sur son lit, et trois max .

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur Flora Zabini . Flora était une fille grande à la peau métisse . Ses yeux , noirs aussi étaient proprement fascinant . En fait elle était tout mon contraire , moi qui avait les cheveux et la peau blanche comme les draps dans lesquels je dormais .

-Bonjour les filles , fit-elle avait un sourire Colgate .

J'aime pas les fille qui sont parfaites … et franchement cette fille , j'aurais vraiment de quoi la détester . Toujours le sourire ( super White attention ) , jamais un mot de travers . Rien ! Et pourtant je l'adore !

-T'a passé de bonne vacances ? Demanda Lily .

-Ennuyeuse , dit-elle . J'ai passé l'été chez moi . C'était un peu triste .

Effectivement quand on est une fille de sang pur , ça se comprend … Je connais ça . Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles malgré sa perfection , je m'étais vite liée à elle . On était semblable . On se comprenais facilement et ici , elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meilleure amie pour moi . Enfin sans tomber dans la niaiserie à vomir rose …

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle .

Lily se lança alors dans un long monologue où elle décrit avec de grand geste son merveilleux voyage en France alors que je rangeais mes affaires sur ma table de nuit et dans l'armoire commune . Oui je sais les elfes on déjà tout rangé , mais c'est une étape que je fais tout le temps et j'ai besoin de le faire . Je mis mon album photo dans un des tiroir de ma table de nuit où je rangeais également les galions que j'avais réussit à faucher à Arthur et à mes parents. Enfin à mon père et à ma mère adoptive. D'ailleurs il allait falloir que je règle ce petit problème et que je sache ce qui était arrivé à ma mère . Ma vrai mère . Que bien entendu , je ne connaissais pas . Ni de nom , ni de visage , ni de rien du tout . Fait chier . Je savais qu'il y avait Bubobulb sous roche …

J'étais en train de ranger sur mon lit ma couverture rouge que je m'étais achetée sur le chemin de traverse avec Lily lorsque je compris quelque chose d'important .

Mon père m'avais menti sur le fait que j'avais perdu la mémoire . Il m'avait toujours dit que c'était dut à un accident et je l'avais crut . Bon ça pouvait se comprendre , c'est mon père quoi …

Donc finalement ma perte de mémoire était-elle dut à autre chose ? Une chose dont je ne pouvais me rappeler . Mais pourquoi ? M'avait-on lancé un Oubliette ? Si oui pourquoi ? Que savais-je que je n'aurais pas dut savoir ?

Et voilà je me fais des films avec des scénario épique dans ma tête … Faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner . En tout cas il y avait au moins une chose sur laquelle j'étais certaine . J'avais perdu la mémoire , et mes parents me cachaient quelque chose d'important à propos de moi et de mon passé . Quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sache .

-Adhara ? Dara ? Oh je te parle ! Allo la terre appelle la lune … enfin plutôt la lune appelle Adhara !

Je me tournais vers Rox un peu hébétée . Hein ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je .

-Qu'est ce que t'a choisi alors comme option , Lily a prit la Vie Aquatique et Stage Sous-Marin et Flora , Création Spontanée ou Lente de la Puissance des Baguette Magiques . Tu prend quoi toi ?

-Je crois que je vais prendre Etude des Artéfacts , Relique , et autre Objet Magique et L'Élevage Grandement Périlleux et Pratique des Dangereux Dragon du Monde.

-Okay , moi je prend les dragon et la vie aquatique , c'est les deux seuls qui m'intéressent .

Ouais ,en espérant que tu te fasse pas bouffer . Après tout il y a beaucoup de chance que tu finisse soit dans le ventre d'un dragon( comme moi en fait ) soit dans celui de Nessi . Bon il parait qu'il est végétarien … mais on sait jamais , il se pourrait qu'en voyant des élèves idiots en train de patauger dans l'eau comme des imbéciles il pourrait décider de changer de régime alimentaire...

C'est que c'est imprévisible ces petite bêtes là .

Après , moi , je dis ça, je dis rien …


	4. Premiers Cours , Migraines et Colle

Note de l'auteur : Salut à toutes et à tous en ce merveilleux après-midi du 27 juillet sur la côte d'Azur. Soleil un peu voilé, mais 30 °C à l'ombre et les cigales plein les oreilles .

Maintenant que la pause météo est terminée je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard.

Ça va faire plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté et je suis désolée . Vous comprenez les vacances , la plage …

Herm ...

Surtout que mon chapitre attendait sagement sur mon bureau manquait plus que la correction . Encore une fois je m'excuse platement . D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe manquées et les fautes de conjugaison oubliées.

Encore une fois …

Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent et vous souhaite de bonne vacances au soleil !

Disclaimer habituel : L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif .

Par contre les personnages inventés, dont Adhara , m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire .

Votre Ellana dévouée

_**Chapitre 3 : Premiers Cours , Migraine et Colle . **_

_Un jour alors que je me promenais dans l'Allée des Embrumes je fis la connaissance fort sympathique d'un Troll gigantesque qui m'a proprement mis une tarte avant de m'envoyer promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout ça parce que je lui avais dit gentiment qu'il sentait pas la rose . _

_Moralité pour les enfants : Si vous rencontrez un Troll , et que vous voulez pas traverser l'Allée des Embrume vers le Chemin de Traverse en volant dites lui qu'il sent la rose . _

_Autre Moralité pour les enfants : N'allez pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes . _

_Moralité pour les adultes : Quand vous voyez quelqu'un de plus fort que vous et que vous pensez quelque chose de pas très flatteur à son propos gardez le pour vous , et au pire faites le lèche cul pour ne pas vous faire joyeusement défoncer la tête . _

Conte de Connie la Cornouaillaise Couillonne .

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain j'étais épuisée . Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi . Peut-être étais-je déjà désespérée par les cours que nous allions avoir … Possible … Possible aussi que pour la rentré le dortoirs avait organisé une soiré pyjama … alcoolisée .

Et que j'avais une foutue gueule de bois .

Déjà plus probable .

C'est donc complètement épuisée , la tête comme un cabanon et avec une mauvaise humeur contagieuse que je descendis dans la grande salle habillée à la va vite en quête d'une énorme tasse de thé pour y noyer ma migraine . Je ne fis attention à personne , comme on peut s'en doute en pareil cas et j'en étais à ma troisième tasse lorsque enfin que pu ouvrir un œil sans être aveuglée par le soleil rayonnant de cette journée de fin d'été et écouter ce qui se passait autour de moi sans être assourdie par le flot de parole continu et habituel de la grande salle.

En face de moi Roxanne et Evelyne , à mes côté Flora . Apparemment elles avaient bien plus forcé sur l'alcool que moi , vu leur tête . Je soupirais et bu une autre gorgée … avant de m'étouffer et de tout recracher .

_C'est impossible d'avoir des thés moins chauds de bon matin pour éviter de se cramer la langue comme une gourdasse !_

-Salut ! Fit un garçon d'un an mon aîné que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'interrompant dans mes envie de meurtre intérieures et par la même occasion silencieuses .

Maussade je m'essuyais avec une serviette et poussant ma tasse loin de moi j'abattis ma tête sur la longue table des Griffondor . Réveil et moi ça fait deux , voir quatre . Quand au Quiddich de bon matin ça me donne mal à la tête .

Figurez vous que le garçon qui ma soudainement déprimé et qui est assis en face de moi s'appelle Guildenstern Gabriel Williams . Tout cela aurait été parfaitement parfait s'il n'avait pas aussi été batteur dans notre équipe de Quiddich de Griffondor évidemment . Les cheveux blonds cendrés , les yeux ocres . Tout comme son jumeau Rosencrantz Raffael Williams ( également batteur ). Il s'avère en fait que les deux erreurs de la natures sont assis en face de moi un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faussement angélique au lèvres. Tout ça pour dire qu'il sont sûrement la pour m'informer de la date des auditions . Car je fais aussi partie de l'équipe. En tant que poursuiveuse ( enfin ''faisait partie'' vu qu'il faut repasser les épreuves chaque années mais je ne doute pas d'être reprise , on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ). Avec une passoire nommée Darling Cherry et à mon grand regret Potter .

Il s'avère que sur le terrain on s'accorde plutôt bien, étonnement . Si seulement on avait un troisième poursuiveur digne de ce nom , ça fait presque quatre ans qu'on a des patates à ce poste et il y serait plus que temps que Darling Cherry prenne sa retraite anticipée … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire . Mais retournons à nos deux enquiquineurs professionnels .

Je relevais la tête et marmonnais un petit salut avant de reprendre ma tasse et de reboire une petite gorgée en espérant que ce soit moins chaud .

-Salut rayon de soleil ! Fit Guildenstern dit plus couramment Gabriel , soit Gael . As-tu bien dormis ? Je vois à ton air un fané que le marchand de sable à mal fait son travail , tes rêves n'ont-ils pas été merveilleux cette nuit ?

Une corde , amenez moi une corde !

Ne vous méprenez pas. A l'instant ce ne sont pas des envies de suicides qui me motive . Mais plutôt des envies de meurtres. Grâce à Merlin je ne suis pas encore suicidaire , quoi qu'avec eux je pourrais rapidement le devenir . Non en fait je suis plutôt d'avis qu'il faut les tuer. Les fusiller , les pendre , les éviscérer , les trucider , les mang... non je n'ai rien dis . Je ne suis pas cannibale … même si je crois que je serais prête à tout pour les faire taire eux et leur fichue poésie Shakespearienne à la noix !

-Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ? Voilà l'Orient , et Adhara est le soleil ! intervint Rosencrantz soit Raffael et surnommé plus couramment Rael .

Qu'est ce que je disais ! Voilà qu'il me sort du Shakespeare ! Roméo et Juliette en plus . Vous savez ce truc là , où y a un bon paquet des protagonistes qui meurt , et à la fin y a tout le monde qui regrette . O la la , pourquoi n'ai-je pas enterré la hache de guerre. Mon fils est moooort ! Tout les persos sont rancunier et stupides. C'est cool . Si vous l'avez pas lu , je vous le conseille , ça vous fait relativiser sur votre propre existence et votre vie familiale.

-Pas de Shakespeare de bon matin Rael , tu me file mal à la tête , grommela Roxanne en plongeant le nez dans la tasse .

Je la comprend , quand on a 1 gramme d'alcool par litre de sang, forcément, on est pas particulièrement réceptif à l'humour pourri et trop poétique des deux plus grands guignols de Griffondor , voir de l'école entière .

-Surtout que , dis-je en tournant ma cuillère dans mon bol , un, je ne suis pas Juliette , deux, Merlin soit loué tu n'est pas Roméo , trois, il n'y a pas de fenêtre et enfin quatre, comme tu l'as si bien dit je suis Adhara , une étoile pas le soleil , mon cher cher cher Rosencrantz , dis-je en accentuant le ton sur son prénom avec un sourire sadique .

-Mes oreilles saignent devant tant de cruauté ! Dit-il en abattant ses mains sur ses dites oreilles . Comment oses-tu , toi, lumière de ma nuit , m'appeler par ce nom honnis !

-J'ose mon cher , j'ose .

Enfin , j'ose , disons que contrairement à Rox , j'ai suffisamment de lucidité pour garder la réputation de pétasse et de grognasse le matin qui est la mienne et que je n'ai pas encore perdu ( Merlin merci ) mon sarcasme légendaire .

Gael posa une main faussement réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère et en levant les yeux au ciel il me dit perdant son dialecte parfait (enfin plus ou moins ) :

-Tout ça pour te dire Dara , que les essais sont mercredi en fin d'après midi , les horaires seront accrochées dans la salle commune .

Pouvais pas commencé par là ? Pff aucune gratitude envers la poursuiveuse fabuleuse qui a marqué près de 50 point au dernier match ….

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes venus me le dire ?, soupirais-je en me massant les tempes .

C'est vrai quoi , je suis pas analphabète , ou du moins je crois , j'aurais très bien pus les lire , ces satanés affiches ! Je suis pas aveugle , ni illettrée . Pas besoin de m'obliger à réfléchir alors que j'arrive tout juste à boire du thé ( brûlant ) sans m'étouffer .

-Darling ,commença Rael , a l'âme noire comme les ténèbres et son cœur l'est plus encore . Elle fomente une action de vengeance contre le rayon de lune que tu es .

Tu devrais suivre l'exemple de ton frère et arrêter les poèmes ( enfin façon de parler) de bon ( encore une fois façon de parler ) matin .

En fait j'aime beaucoup la poésie . Sauf quand c'est eux qui s'y essayent .

-C'est bon Guilden , fit Gael en soupirant.

C'est un jeu entre eux de s'appeller par leur prénom , comme si on pouvait les confondre Gael est toujours toujours habillé de noir , Rael de blanc. Tout le monde à l'école sait que si Rael et Gael sont lié comme les doigt de la main ils cultivent avec une ferveur redoutable leur individualité .

-En gros, continua-t-il , elle ta surprise l'année dernière quand tu as fait remarqué à Wesley qu'une passoire arriverait plus longtemps à garder un Souafle qu'elle . Et on l'a entendu , plus ou moins … accidentellement…

Le moins serait plus réaliste …

-... parler de vengeance et de te ridiculiser lors des essais quandelle était dans le train avec Carry Snow.

-Attent , Carry Snow , celle de Serdaigle ? intervint Roxanne en se massant les tempes .

A parce que t'en connais beaucoup des Carry Snow toi ?

-C'est pas la fille avec t'étais sorti l'an dernier ça ? Fit Evelyne

Tiens une revenante . Elle était pas morte dans son café elle ? A non , autant pour moi c'était pas du café …

Est-ce que je lui dis qu'elle à une grosse moustache de chocolat chaud ? Naaaan ! Je suis trop méchante . Faudrait pas perdre sa réputation.

Hé qui a dit que j'étais altruiste ?

-Heu … si , mais c'est pas le propos , d'ailleurs t'es sortie avec son frère que je sache .

-Au moins son frère c'est pas une langue de pute !

Ethan Snow , le premier amour d'Evelyne . Alala , encore a fond sur son Dieu vivant … C'est que ça a la mémoire court ces petit machin là . Non parce que figurez vous que le Ethan en question est sorti deux semaines avec elle en fait et qu'ils ont rompu parce que soit disant '' il n'y avait plus de passion dans leur couple'' . En fait la vrai raison qu'on a jamais osé avouer à Lily c'est qu'il voulait se taper Cherry et que contrairement à elle Lily n'ouvrait pas suffisamment les cuisses , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire . Bref Lily à toujours cru que c'était l'homme de sa vie et bla bla bla .

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux , fit Rael . Allez viens Rosen , allons embêter quelques Serpentard visqueux .

-Ouais c'est ça , on protège ses arrière hein ! S'excita Lily . Vous avez peur de ce que je pourrais vous faire ! Ha ! Vous avez raison , dit-elle en brandissant sa cuillère et en faisant gicler du chocolat chaud sur Jace .

-Hey !

-C'est ça , continua la bourrée de service , fuyez , bande de lâche !

Les jumeaux effectivement étaient en train de s'esquiver . C'est vrai que des fois la Furie Storm en plus d'être effrayante , peu aussi être dangereuse .

-Je vais vous stupéfixé ! Je vais vous écraser , vous exterminer . Vous allez comprendre votre douleur bande de lâche , sans courage ! Je serait le Roi du monde ! Et j'asservirais tout ces petits être méprisant ! Ayaaaa !

Elle les pointa de sa cuillère :

-Stupéfix !

Bon évidemment rien ne se passa , on aurait put si attendre et franchement en tant qu'amie fidèle et gentille , j'aurais dut lui dire qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement ridicule debout comme ça , la chemise de travers et tachée de chocolat , une grosse moustache de chocolat chaud sur la figure , les cheveux hirsute et la cuillère brandie en avant comme si elle tenait une baguette , tout en tenant de l'autre main sa tasse qui faisait de dangereux allés et retours et éclaboussait joyeusement Jace et Louis qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle , mais bon … où aurait été le plaisir ?

Malheureusement Roxane n'était pas du même avis et lui tendis une petite fiole :

-On se calme Voldemort , dit-elle en la faisant se rassoir alors qu'elle essayait toujours de stupéfixer les jumeaux qui s'était , bien entendu , carapaté depuis longtemps . Tiens , tu me bois ça et tu me pose ta cuil... ta baguette .

-Être inférieur ! Parle moi sur un autre ton !

-Heu , Mon Seigneur ? Essaya Rox l'air perdu .

J'éclatais alors violemment de rire , suivie par une bonne partie de la tablée .

Puis après un calme tout ce qu'il y a de plus relatif . Nous avons eut droit à Lily la Tempête II !

-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Oula j'aime pas trop quand elle est comme ça . C'est pire que quand elle fait sa débile . Heureusement c'est assez rare… mais malheureusement plutôt explosif . Et rien qu'a la voir , rouge comme elle est , tenant un bout de papier je comprend aussitôt la raison de sa tempête vocale. Un morceaux de papier identique au sien se déposa alors devant moi. Sachant que ce que j'allais y découvrir n'allais pas me plaire je bus une longue gorgée de thé , croquais dans un merveilleux croissant tout ce qu'il y a de plus français et prenant mon courage à deux mains ( et avec les pied aussi on sait jamais , peut-être mon courage pourrait-il décider de se faire la malle ) je levais le papier devant mes yeux . Comme je l'avais supposé , deviné , compris mais pas assimilé , ce papier était mon emplois du temps . Autant vous dire que je compris la raison du cris d'Evy . Le seul jour où on pouvait un peu respirer c'était le jeudi , si on exceptait le mercredi où la Directrice avait eut la bonté de nous enlever les cours de l'après midi . Bref :

**Nom : **Adhara McKellan

**Maison :** Griffondor

**Année :**Sixième

**Directeur de Maison : **Neville Londubat

**Lundi :**

**8h-10h :** Potion , H. Slugorn

**10h-12h:** [Option , voir le Directeur de maison ]

**14h-15h :** Étude des Runes, T .Tedred

**15h-17h :** Duel Lorma Lockart, Filius Flitwick, Jeremiah Jacobson

**17h-18h :** Étude des Runes , Tallus Tedred

**20h-22h :** Astronomie , Adromède Adams

**Mardi :**

**8h-10h :** Défense Contre les Forces du Mal , Lorma Lockart

**10h-11h :** Soins au Créatures Magique , Rubeus Hagrid

**11h-13h :**Sortilège, Filius Flitwick

**14h-16h :** [Option , voir le Directeur de maison ]

**16h-18h :** Métamorphose ( théorie ) , Jeremiah Jacobson

**Mercredi :**

**8h-10h : **Métamorphose ( pratique ) , Jeremiah Jacobson

**10h-11h : **DFCM, Lorma Lockart

**11h-12h :** Soin au Créatures Magiques , Rubeus Hagrid

**Jeudi :**

**10h-12h :** Botanique , Neville Londubat

**14h-16h :** Histoire de la magie, CuthbertBinns

**16h-18h :** DFCM, Lorma Lockart

**Vendredi :**

**8h-9h : **Métamorphose **,** Jeremiah Jacobson

**9h-10h :** Potions Horace Slugorn

**10h-12h :**Sortilèges, Filius Flitwick

**14h-15 :**Botanique , Neville Londubat

**15h-17h :** Histoire de la Magie , Cuthbert Binns

-Arrête de crier comme ça Evy ,soupirais-je en pliant l'emploi du temps et en me levant.

-On dirais qu'on égorge un cochon , continua Rox .

-Heu je l'aurais pas dit de cette façon ,mais … c'est à peu près ça oui . Bon je vais voir Londubat pour les options à tout à l'heure en … Potion , dis-je après avoir vérifier .

Je m'approchais de la table des professeurs en constatant que Londubat était en grande conversation avec la Directrice .

- … traces . A part le registre disparu . Harry et les Aurors pensent qu'il s'agit d'un interrogatoire qui a mal tourné ...

-Hum , fis-je en m'approchant .

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi

-Miss McKellan ? S'étonna McGonagall .

J'avais légèrement l'impression de les avoir interrompu au milieu d'une discussion qui aurait dut être discrète …

-Heu … c'est au sujet de mes options, je voulais voir le Professeur Londubat , fis-je hésitante .

J'étais en terrain miné …

Les deux professeur échangèrent un regard , puis Londubat hocha la tête :

-Oui bien sur , fit-il alors que la Directrice me jetais un court regard avant de s'éloigner .

-Voyons voir , dit-il en me prendre le papier , vous avez choisit ? Demanda-t-il .

-Heu ... Étude des Artefacts , Relique , et autre Objet Magique et L'Élevage Grandement Périlleux et Pratique des Dangereux Dragon du Monde , dis-je alors qu'il tapotais sa baguette sur mon horaire .

-Merci , professeur , dis-je en m'éloignant .

-Adhara , me retint-il .

Il m'appelle par mon prénom ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est à propos de ce que j'ai précédemment entendu ?

-Qu'avez vous entendu ?

Gagné !

-Oh , j'ai entendu les mot trace et registre mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez , mentis-je .

-Très bien , fit-il apparemment rassuré , vous pouvez partir .

Je hochais la tête et m'éloignais la tête pleine de question .

Sans retourner voir mes amies je remontais dans la tour Griffondor en quête de mon sac . Personne dans la salle commune . Je me stoppais brusquement lorsque je vis la coupe de bonbons de Potter et Cie .

Un sourire étira mes lèvres . Je sens que l'année va très, très bien commencer .

Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne et sortis tout les bonbons du pot avant d'en enlever l'emballage et de les remplacer par les Bonbons à hoquet , les Pastilles de Gerbe et les Pralines Longue-Langue. Je pris bien entendu le temps que changer la couleur des bonbons farce et attrape en celle des bonbons d'origine . On ne sais jamais . Potter peut-être très méfiant vis- à-vis de moi et de ce que je pourrais piéger .

En attendant je suis parfaite …et diabolique . Je m'aime …

Oui, oui, je sais je suis narcissique ….

Je remis rapidement les bonbons dans la coupe et enlevais les bonbons restant que je montais dans notre dortoir , ce serait con de les jeter . Après tout faut bien que l'argent de Potty serve à quelque chose . Je me marre toute seule .

J'hésitais à me rendre dans la chambre de Potter. Personne à gauche , personne à droite . Aller , j'ose . Je me dépêchais de monter l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçon et poussais la porte . Enfin essayais . Vu qu'elle était fermée à double tour . Et merde . Je vais arriver en retard en cours moi si ça continu . Je sortis ma baguette .

-Alohomora, chuchotais-je .

Aucun déclic .

Je réitérais le sortilège sans plus de résultat .

La porte avait protégé avec un sort , autrement j'aurais réussit à l'ouvrir . Bon en tout cas , même si je n'étais pas arrivée à ouvrir cette satanée porte je savais une chose . Potter devait conserver quelque chose d'important pour protéger son dortoir avec autant d'acharnement . Il ne me restait plus qu'a travailler ma mémoire sur les sortilèges de dévérouillement. J'allais bien finir par trouver un sortilèges qui marcherait .

OoOoO

Bien entendu j'arrivais en regard à mon cours de potion . Un bon début d'année vraiment .

Donc après avoir enfin réussit à ouvrir la porte , à l'avoir refermer une fois le sortilège enregistré, m'être rendu compte que j'étais sacrément en retard , courut comme une malade dans les couloirs en direction des cachots , m'être prit trois fois les pieds dans les nombreux tapis qui couvraient les sols du château et avoir attiré les regards intrigués et vaguement fatigués ( ou plutôt le contraire) des élèves qui avaient cours plus tard que nous ( ces veinards), j'arrivais, enfin, devant la porte de la salle de Potion . Fermée évidemment. Je tapais fébrilement

-Entrez ! Fit la voix de mon professeur de potion .

Je poussais timidement la porte . Bonne ou mauvaise humeur ? Je jetais un rapide regard à la position des bras du prof . Derrière son dos . Cool . Bonne humeur .

Que je vous explique Horace Slugorn a la fâcheuse habitude , nous avions put le constater Flo' et moi au cours de nos longues années précédentes, de croiser les bras lorsqu'il était en colère , et de les mettre derrière son dos lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur.

Apparemment à l'instant il était de bonne humeur . Pratique pour moi et pour mon retard .

-Excusez-moi de mon retard , fis-je d'un air penaud .

-Ce n'est rien Miss McKellan , je vous en pris prenez place . J'expliquais justement à vos camarades que nous allions entreprendre la concoction d'un philtre de Mort Vivante .

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir qui avait réussit à avoir un E à ses buses .

Slugorn ne prenait pas les élèves ayant une note en dessous de E donc il avait y avoir un large nettoyage . Lily n'était pas là , cela ne m'étonnait pas puisqu'elle avait eut un Désolant à ses buses de Potion . Moi je pouvais être fière de mon O . J'avais eut toutes mes buses et huit optimal sur onze. Dont un en Potion . Les sept autres concernaient les Sortilèges , la DCFM , la Botanique , la Métamorphose , l'Étude des Runes, les Soins au Créatures Magique et l'Astronomie .

Je sais je suis bonne . Enfin , j'ai surtout travaillé comme une malade pendant presque toute l'année dernière , mais j'avoue être particulièrement satisfaite de moi .

La classe avait été réduite drastiquement , mais je n'aurais jamais crus que cette peste de Tara aurait put avoir Effort Exceptionnel en Potion .Tara était une Griffondor et de notre année , mais avec sa copine Angelica on les avait vite giclé du dortoir pour qu'elles s'en trouvent un autre . Pipelettes (impossible de dormir la nuit ), moqueuses (supporter les critiques mesquines et méchantes tout les jours c'est pas particulièrement agréable ) et très préoccupées par leur apparence ( impossibilité de se doucher avant 8h du matin ou après 8h du soir , même en se levant très tôt ou en se couchant très tard parce qu'elles accaparent la salle de bain ). Même Flora , toujours très calme en règle général , n'arrivait pas à les supporter . Flora était là d'ailleurs , mais impossible de mettre à côté d'elle , puisqu'elle était avec Aaron Rose.

Angelica par contre n'était pas là . Heureusement . Et je dois dire que cela ne m'étonnait pas du tout vu son quotient intellectuel... Vous voyez les moules ? Ben pareil . Quoique , c'est une insulte pour les moules .

Potter était là , ainsi que Aaron Rose et Chris Shadow , mais Jace n'était pas présent . Dommage , ce type avait la merveilleuse habitude de sortir des conneries plus grosses que lui .

Mais à la différence de Potter, il sortait des conneries qui faisaient rire. Bon je suis un peu méchante , y a que moi qui ris pas des blagues de Potty .

C'est parce que je suis la seule à avoir un humour digne de ce nom ici .

Bref.

Côté Serpentard, Malefoy était présent , ainsi que Andrew White, (l'ancien amoureux transi de Rox ) et Ethan Horson . On aurait presque put dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux tant leur caractère était semblable , sauf que l'un est brun de peau , l'autre blanc comme un cul et roux comme une carotte .

Il y avait aussi une fille dont je ne me souvenais que vaguement le nom . Un truc genre Vanille , ou Canelle , un peu comme une épice . Chez les Serdaigles il y avait Conrad Kanes un petit péteux que j'avais jamais put supporter . Et deux filles qui m'étaient inconnue , tout comme les quatre Poufsoufle qui constituaient les derniers élèves du cours de potion .

Nous étions donc dix-huit .

Majoritairement des Griffondor , assez surprenant en sachant que c'était en général, les Serpentard les experts en Potions . Sauf que Potter ( ça m'arrache la langue de le dire ) était un des meilleurs élèves de l'école , avec ses stupides potes Aaron et Chris . Avec Malefoy également et Flora . Ainsi que Vanille ( ou Canelle je sais plus ) et moi . En gros pour une fois les Serdaigles n'étaient pas les meilleurs et les Griffondor étaient plus fort que les Serpentard en Potion .

J'aurais pus continuer à monologuer toute seule sur les personnes présentes dans la classe si Roxane ne m'avait pas fichu un coup de coude dans le ventre .

-Non mais ça va pas ? M'écriais-je en me massant le ventre et en la fusillant du regard .

-Excusez moi ? Fit la voix de Slug étrangement proche de moi .

Je le sens mal . Je levais fébrilement le regard … et rencontrais celui mécontent de Slug .

Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'a moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Euh , désolée.

Il eut une moue mécontente .

-Peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à ma question Miss McKellan.

Heu …

-Qui est ? Fis-je d'une petite voix .

Il me regarda sévèrement , les bras croisés sur sa grosse bedaine .

-J'enlève 5 point à Griffondor pour votre manque d'inattention . Je vais répéter ma question Miss McKellan , si vous y répondez correctement je rajoute 5 point à votre maison pour que vous ne commenciez pas l'année avec un compte négatif .

Il me regarda un instant puis demanda :

-Quel est l'antidote de la Potion de Mort Vivante ?

Mais c'est qu'il serait presque sadique ce prof ! Cet antidote ne s'apprend qu'en milieu de 6eme année , ce qui est complètement stupide à mon sens puisqu'on devait apprendre les antidotes AVANT les poisons . Ce serait plus judicieux et surtout moins dangereux si vous voulez mon avis . Mais ce n'est pas le sujet .

En tout cas je connais cet antidote pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a l'effet secondaire d'avoir une halène qui sent la rose (étrange quand on sait qu'il y a du mucus de Véracrasse dedans ) et qu'Angelica en avait but en troisième année parce qu'elle avait bouffé de l'ail … oui je vous jure .. Je l'invente pas . Même que Tara lui avait fait la gueule parce qu'elle ne lui en avait pas donné et qu'elle avait tout bu …

-Alors ? S'impatienta Slug .

Je répondis en évitant d'avoir l'air trop satisfaite :

-C'est la Potion Wiggenweld.

Il y eut un petit silence puis le prof hocha la tête et ajouta les 5 points qu'il me devait . Puis il continua son monologue .

-Pourquoi t'étais en retard ? Demanda Rox en chuchotant

Je lui adressais un sourire sadique . Elle fronça les sourcils puis alors qu'elle commençait a comprendre elle leva les yeux au ciel .

-Il faut qu'on récupère cette satanée carte , fis-je en cogitant . J'en ais marre , à chaque fois qu'on la récupère on peut jamais l'utiliser .

Roxane allait dire quelque chose , puis se retint , lorgna quelque chose derrière moi et me glissa à l'oreille :

-Ne te retourne pas . James prépare quelque chose.

Je hochais la tête, me levais pour aller chercher les ingrédient de la Potion et croisait Potter . Il était penché vers son voisin , Chris et semblait absorbé par autre chose que la potion qu'il fallait faire . Quand je retournais à ma place j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il allait se passer quelque chose .

Mon pressentiment ( par extension celui de Rox) se révéla exacte . Peu de temps après que nous ayons commencé la Potion une explosion retentis à ma gauche . J'étais en train de couper mes racines de Valérianes comme indiqué sur le livre . J'avais sentis une agitation particulière derrière moi , mais je n'y avait pas particulièrement fait attention occupée comme je l'étais avec ma Valériane .

Enfin jusqu'à ce que le chaudron d'Andrew White n'éclate en une gigantesque boue violette . Et m'asperge de la tête au pied comme une bonne partie des élèves . Excepté Potter, Rose et Shadow . Comme par hasard . Le professeur avait par miracle échapé à l'explosion . Excuse ? Il était dans la réserve à côté . Mais le vacarme l'avait fait accourir … enfin l'avait fait marcher vite . Oui parce que je le vois mal courir avec sa grosse bedaine . Objectivement parlant bien sur .

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à découvrir les coupables . Vu comment les concernés rigolaient . J'enlevais rageusement la boue présente sur mon visage. D'abord les cheveux roses , ensuite monsieur se permet de me dire que je n'ai rien à faire à Griffondor , et maintenant ce truc violet visqueux . Bon d'accord là je ne suis pas particulièrement concernée . Mais ça ne change rien .

-Dara , je sais à quoi tu pense , fit Rox , mais c'est pas une bonne idée .

Je la fusillais du regard .

-J'en ais marre de ses conneries . Il va morfler . Et c'est pas parce que c'est ton cousin que tu peux le protéger tout le temps . Lily c'est avec Shadow et je vais pas décemment embêter Rose , c'est le plus gentil de la bande . Donc Potty va payer pour ses potes et c'est tout .

Je récupérais de la boue et traversais la salle . Personne ne me remarqua dans la confusion générale . Par contre je ne peux pas dire qu'on ne me remarqua pas lorsque j'étalais la boue violette visqueuse sur les cheveux noirs de Potty .

Le silence se fit et Potter se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard à congeler l'enfer .

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'a fais ça ? Fit-il l'air haineux.

Je pris une mimique faussement joyeuse .

-Quoi ? C'était une bonne blague , je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais pas en profiter ! J'aime bien partager les bonnes choses ! Répliquais-je en souriant narquoisement .

-Tu veux qu'on partage des choses ? Fit-il rageusement . On va en partager ne t'inquiète pas !

Il prit son chaudron et me balança son contenu à la tête .

Je restais un instant figée . Il n'avait pas osé … Si avant j'avais des endroit où ma peau était encore ce qu'elle était , c'est à dire blanche laiteuse , ce n'était plus le cas maintenant . J'étais entièrement violette .

Ce que je fis ensuite nous fit atterrir devant notre directeur de maison . Potter et Moi . Ah et Malefoy aussi .

OoOoO

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit Miss McKellan ? Et vous messieurs ?

Le nez en sang , un hématome plus gros que mon poing sur la joue , la lèvre fendue et les vêtement en lambeaux je devais avoir l'air particulièrement pitoyable . Je vous parle même pas de Potter . Un ricanement s'échappa de mes lèvres en me rappelant qu'il avait bien plus souffert que moi .

-Ça vous fait rire ? , s'insurgea le professeur Londubat .

Je n'osais pas répondre .

Je vous explique . Après que Potter m'ait renversé son expérience violette sur la tête je lui avais envoyé un coup de poing magnifique . Un bagarre s'était ensuivit . Et Malefoy avait essayé de nous séparer , avec Flo et Rox . Sauf que dans la mêlée Potter lui avait envoyé une baffe qui avait résonné dans tous les cahots . Malefoy avait répliqué et nous nous étions ligués contre Potter … avant que Slug n'interviennent et ne nous sépare d'un coup bref de sa baguette .

Nous étions maintenant tous les trois devant Londubat , couvert de boue violette maintenant séchée , de sang coagulé et les vêtements dans un état monstrueux . Même mes cheveux n'étaient plus blancs mais violets marronnasse .

-Non professeur , fis-je en baissant le regard .

-Soumise , chuchota vicieusement Potter sans que Londubat ne l'entende .

Je lui envoyais un regard noir avant que Londubat ne reprenne .

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous . Depuis la première année vous me posez des problèmes. Et maintenant vous vous y mettez aussi Mr Malefoy .

Le Professeur Slugorn qui n'avait encore rien dit intervint :

-Je suis déçu de votre comportement Mr Malefoy .

Celui -ci soutint son regard et ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il voulait nous séparer Potter et moi . J'intervins à sa place :

-Mais il n'a rien fait ! M'écriais-je . Il voulait juste nous …

-Cela suffit , fit Londubat . Je vous enlève 60 points chacun , et vous serez collé le lundi , le mardi et le jeudi …

Je hais ce prof .

-Et à quel moment ? Coupa Potter . Le Lundi on finit à 22h à cause de l'astronomie et le mardi et le jeudi à 18h .

-Taisez vous Monsieur Potter , le lundi vous serez collé jusqu'à minuit dans la salle des trophées et notre nouvelle concierge vous raccompagnera à votre salle commune . Quant au mardi et au vendredi vous nettoierez les cachots jusqu'à 20h . Et ce jusqu'au vacances de la Toussaint .

Je poussais un hoquet stupéfait .

-Mais professeur … ! et les entraînement de Quiddich ? Continua Potter .

-Je crois savoir que vos entraînement ont lieu le Mercredi Mr Potter. Je suis très déçu de votre comportement et sachez bien que j'en parlerais à votre père .

Potter n'osa rien dire . En même temps vu la tête de Londubat je le comprenais .

- Maintenant sortez d'ici . Et si d'ici la fin de votre punition je vous surprend encore une fois en train de vous battre ou même de seulement de vous dire un mot plus haut que l'autre je vous colle jusqu'aux vacances d'été et ce tout les jours avec suppression du Quiddich . Est-ce que c'est clair ? Fit-il l'air sévère .

-Limpide, dis-je en essayant de cacher ma colère .

A côté de moi Potter fulminait en silence et Malefoy restait impassible .

Je sens que je vais avoir une migraine carabinée .

Finalement la journée , en dehors de l'accroc du matin se passa relativement bien . L'option sur les Artéfacts se révéla intéressante et je me retrouvais en groupe avec très peu de monde , puisque peu d'élèves avaient prit cette option . On était une dizaine a peine . Dont Paprika ( je connaissais enfin son prénom à vanille-canelle) Flora et Jace .

Heureusement pour mon moral ( et mes colles ) Potter n'était pas là .

Le professeur nous expliqua rapidement le programme et on étudia la fabrication des boules de cristal et leur l'histoire, leur création .

Les autres cours se révélèrent aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude . Jusqu'au cours de Duel. Qui brilla par son inexistence . Le professeur Lockart avait eut un petit problème personnel d'après la Concierge.

Comme c'était son tour de nous faire cours pour les Duels nous n'eûmes pas cours du tout . En gros il allait falloir attendre la semaine suivante pour enfin avoir ce cours .

La première journée fut donc épuisante. Surtout la colle dans la salle des Trophée qui se passa dans un silence assourdissant . Nous n'échangeâmes pas un regard ou presque , car les peu de fois ou nos regards se croisaient s'était pour se fusiller réciproquement . Je veux dire que Potter et moi nous fusillions du regard . Malefoy restait désespérément silencieux .

En fait si je le connaissais j'aurais presque pensé qu'il était en colère le petit blondinet . Mais je n'avancerais à rien vu que je ne le connaissais pas .

-Tu compte postuler pour le poste d'attrapeur ?

Je crus un instant qu'il me parlait avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'adressait à Scorpius .

A son ton je compris que Malefoy et lui avaient déjà engagé des discussions et j'en fus assez étonnée vu la haine que Potter mettait pour emmerder son monde et particulièrement les Serpentard . Je me surpris d'ailleurs à écouter la conversation .

-Je pense pas être accepté donc non . Les Serpentard ont la rancune tenace et ils ne m'aiment pas .

-Tu me l'as déjà dis . Mais Paprika ? Demanda Potter .

D'où il connaissait son nom à elle ?

-C'est une née moldue , c'est différent . Et puis on se connaît depuis longtemps .

Ils continuèrent de se parler tout les deux pendant un moment . Et moi je restais dans mon coin, seule, à frotter les calices jusqu'à la délivrance .

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon lit , alors que les filles dormaient toutes déjà , ces veinardes, qu'une illumination éclaira mon esprit . Malefoy et Potter se connaissaient . Et surtout Malefoy ne gardait pas rancune quant au coup de poing qu'il avait reçu. Dans ce cas , pourquoi c'était-il liguée contre lui avec moi ?


	5. L'effet du déjà Vu

Note de l'auteur :Bon alors voilà , ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté . Je suis infiniment désolée … encore .

Merci à Loline pour sa review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur en sachant que c'est quand même ma première review. Merci également aux autres lectrices et lecteurs ( je pense qu'il y a quand même moins de lecteurs que de lectrices) pour me lire .

Sinon j'espère que ma fic vous plaît et je suis infiniment désolée pour les fautes . J'ai essayé de corriger au mieux mais il y a certaines fautes qui passent outre ma correction .

Disclaimer habituel : L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif .

Par contre les personnages inventés, dont Adhara , m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire .

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: L'effet du déjà vu **_

_J'ai demandé à la Lune_

_Et le soleil ne le sait pas_

_Je lui ai montré mes brûlures_

_Et la Lune s'est moquée de moi_

_Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure_

_Et que je ne guérissais pas_

_Je me suis dit quelle infortune_

_Et la Lune s'est moquée de moi. _

J'ai demandé à la Lune , Indochine

-McKellan , ce que je vais te dire va sans doute te surprendre mais le principe du Souafle c'est de l'attraper et pas de le laisser tomber comme une merde de Botruc, dit une voix grinçante et tout ce qu'il y a de plus énervante .

Je levais le regard vers Potter puis le baissais vers le Souafle qui tombais vers le sol . Rose Weasley accéléra sensiblement et le rattrapant aisément elle le renvoya à Potter .

-Désolée , dis-je en regardant les gradins .

Lorma Lockart y était assise et regardait avec attention notre jeu . Cela paraissait anodin . D'autant plus que j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle supportait les Griffon . En fait ce n'était pas sa présence qui m'avait déstabilisée mais ses yeux . Bleu clair , tellement blanc que leur propriétaire paraissait aveugle . J'étais sure d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part . Je ne me souvenais plus où , comme un effet de déjà vu. Mon regard croisa celui glacé du professeur Lockart et je perdis pendant un court instant le contrôle de mon balais . Il vira sur le côté mais je me stabilisais rapidement .

Mon vertige cessa et je me secouais fébrilement .

Le matin même après m'être levée , la tête dans le cul , le cul dans le brouillard , j'avais eut beaucoup , beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à me rappeler que c'était le jour des auditions pour notre équipe de Quiddich . Merci à Rox et Lily qui m'avaient réveillée en retard , parce que, je cite , '' tu es franchement désagréable Dara , quand tu te réveille sans avoir eut tes 9 heures de sommeil , et Rox et moi on a pas franchement envi de se prendre un coup de point accidentel de bon matin. Maintenant bouge toi , parce qu'on commenc et il est déjà 7h 40 . Je te signal que Jacobson risque de te tuer si t'arrive en retard '' . Donc ces deux lâche ( z'auraient pas dut aller à Griffondor ) s'étaient carapatée dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner , alors que je me réveillais difficilement , le soleil en plein dans la figure .

Flo' , cette feignasse commençait à 9h , et dormait à poing fermé, c'était trop injuste .

Pour tout vous dire , j'avais même oublié de faire mon devoir de vacance de Métamorphose . Je comptait le faire , mais avec mes parents j'avais eut un peu de mal . Et le seul jour ou je m'étais trouvé un moment de calme , j'avais raté le rendez-vous avec Rox et appris que mes parents étaient des trouillards doublés de menteurs et de manipulateurs .

Résultat je me retrouvais avec un P . Et puisque Jacobson me déteste il ne m'a même pas laissé la chance de le faire en vitesse pour le lui rendre le lendemain , ce qu'il a accordé à Aaron Rose , cette lèche cul . Ça m'a mis tellement en colère que j'ai accusé le prof de favoritisme et d'inégalité entre ses élèves . Étant donné que cette vipère ( effectivement il était allé à Serpentard ) cherchait justement une occasion pour m'enlever des points , je me retrouvais avec 15 point en moins , si on compte ceux de l'oubli du devoir et du retard.

Salopard …

Ensuite j'étais allée en Étude des Runes , je vous le donne en mille : contrôle surprise pour savoir si on a bien révisé pendant les vacances … ce que je n'avais pas fais . Encore un P , je le sens venir . Dire que j'ai eut presque tout mes Buses , avec des O , c'est trop injuste de commencer l'année comme ça . Ensuite on avait étudié ces satanés ( c'est le cas de le dire ) Sombral , que je n'arrivais même pas à voir , heureusement vous me direz . J'avais faillit me casser la gueule au moins cinq fois, je puais la viande hachée et me demandais sérieusement si je n'allais pas devenir végétarienne comme la mère hippie de Lily .

Donc , après le déjeuné où Rael et Gael avaient truquée toutes les fourchettes de la grande salle, qui devenaient des serpents sitôt qu'on les prenaient en mains j'étais affamée , énervée et fatiguée , prête à avada kedavratiser quiconque se liguerait pour me faire chier , plus qu'il ne l'était possible .

-Allo ! La Terre appelle Adhara !

Je me tournais vers Flora , l'apprentie attrapeuse , je sentais que j'allais la tuer .

Pourtant elle y était pour rien . Et merde , je crois que je deviens trop gentille . Je m'exhortais au calme et lui répondis avec tout la maîtrise de moi même dont je pouvais faire preuve étant donné les circonstances .

-Oui , désolée .

C'est déjà pas si mal , j'aurais put lui dire merde .

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demanda Wesley Taylor , le gardien et accessoirement le capitaine de l'équipe .

Je hochais la tête et sortis Lockart de mon esprit ainsi que toutes les conneries qui m'étaient arrivées depuis ce matin.

-Okay alors on reprend ! Rose récupère le Souafle, qu'on voit un peu de quoi tu es capable.

Je soupirais et me concentrais sur l'audition . A vrai dire on n'avait pas eut beaucoup de volontaires cette année .

Bizarrement .

Rose Weasley était la seul qui satisfaisait Wesley pour remplacer Darling Cherry . Qui d'ailleurs contrairement à ce que pensaient les jumeaux ne s'était pas présentée aux auditions . Du moins c'est ce que je crus jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive complètement échevelée et la langue bien plus longue qu'elle ne l'aurait dut .

Oups.

Pourtant j'étais sure que personne n'oserait manger les bonbons de Potter et Cie excepté les principaux concernés ! Je fus vite rassurée quand je vis Gael et Rael détourner le regard l'air de rien .

Pas franchement convainquant si vous voulez mon avis . 'Fin moi j'men fous , vu que ça me sert d'alibi pour Potter , quand il se retrouvera affublé de cette … langue assez … longue .

Voilà qui devrais ravir sa Pouf-Explore-Gorge .

-Fous ! S'exclama Cherry en pointant du doigt les deux concernés. Qu'est fe que fous m'afez fait !

Je ricanais . Mais devant son regard de tueuse j'essayais sans grand succès de cacher mon hilarité sous un raclement de gorge . Courageuse , mais pas suicidaire.

-Pas crédible , chuchota Flora à ma gauche .

Je suis pas suicidaire , mais c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais peur de Cherry de ses 14 piges et de ses sorts réduit au niveau du accio . Qu'est ce qu'elle comptait me faire ?

Pourtant si les yeux de Darling avaient été des baguettes , je serais raide morte sur le gazon du terrain de Quiddich . Si tant est qu'elle est apprit le sort de mort , qu'elle le maitrise , qu'elle veuille me tuer , qu'elle ose le faire , qu'elle en ait le temps , que je ne l'évite pas et que personne ne l'en empêche . Ça fait déjà sept ''si'' et je doute qu'elle ait en sa possession un seul d'entre eux .

Donc le meurtre est évité . C'est déjà pas mal .

Ironie quand tu nous tiens ...

Wesley soupira d'une façon pas très convaincante vu qu'il essayait difficilement de cacher son sourire :

-Bon Gael et Rael amenez la à l'infirmerie , j'aimerais finir les essais, rendez vous mercredi prochain pour l'entrainement .

-Donc on est prit ? S'assura Rael .

-Non parce que avec toutes ces interruptions …

-... on était plus vraiment sur tu comprends .

Je haussais un sourcil . Wesley leva les yeux au ciel .

-Allez barrez vous et occupez vous de Cherry ! J'ai pas finit alors vos conneries vous vous les mettez ou je penses.

Les deux concernés protestèrent pour la forme et atterrirent sur le terrain dans l'intention de se débarrasser de Darling Cherry et accessoirement lui ôter cette stupide langue qui je dois l'avouer , lui allait parfaitement .

-McKellan , fit une voix autoritaire m'interrompant dans mes pensées .

Je me retournais juste à temps pour recevoir le Souaffle en pleine poitrine . Mon balais recula de quelque mètres et je fusillais Potter du regard .

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Grommelais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle .

-T'a entendu ? Ou t'es devenue sourde sans que je m'en aperçoive ? On continu les essais , tu piges ?

Je soupirais et le fusillais du regard . Énervée je fis comme si j'allais lui le lui jeter en pleine face avant d'envoyer le Souafle à Rose .

Laquelle le rattrapa aisément . Comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie . Pas étonnent lorsqu'on a un père qui a été gardien dans l'équipe de Quiddich de sa maison, une tante poursuiveuse et un père qui était un grand attrapeur lorsqu'il était à Poudlard . Je le sais , j'ai passé deux heures à nettoyer la coupe de son père , et de son oncle , et de sa tante. Le soir j'ai encore ses initiales gravées dans mes rétines . R. Weasley . Avec celle de H. Potter , G. Weasley , J. Potter , T. Jedusor, A. Dumbledore , P. Weasley , R. Lupin , L. Evans ….

Enfin bref .

-Je pense pas qu'on ait besoin de plus , Potter , elle est meilleure que Cherry et que les autres auditionnés . J'en ais marre de voir ta tête , je me tire , fis-je en m'éloignant .

Je volais jusqu'à Wesley .

-Écoute, fis-je à l'intention du brun , t'a pas besoin de moi pour savoir qui tu vas prendre , je peux y aller ? J'ai des truc à faire.

Il me considéra un instant et regard autour de lui .

-Oui , vas-y , on a terminé de toute façon. Pas besoin de plus de vérification , on va pas changer notre équipe à part avec Cherry parce que décidément c'est une passoire , fit-il en souriant discrètement .

Pff . Impartial hein ?

-Flora remplacera Kenny au poste d'attrapeuse, et Rose prendra la place de Darling Cherry .

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas …

OoOoO

Une fois passée par la douche et propre j'allais à la bibliothèque . Quelque chose me turlupinais . Depuis la fin des vacances et maintenant que j'avais été assaillis par cet effet de déjà vu je me demandais ce qui m'arrivais . Mes parents avaient parlé de perte de la mémoire . J'avais oublié tout ce qui s'était passé avant mes 6 ans . Et à voir la discussion que j'avais surprise , mes parents , enfin mon père et celle qui lui servait de femme , me cachaient beaucoup de choses .

Depuis les 11 ans et mon arrivée à Poudlard j'avais tout fais pour ne pas être ce qu'il attendaient de moi . J'avais vécu 5 ans difficiles jusqu'à mes 11 ans . Où mes parents( enfin mon père et sa femme ) m'avaient rabâches sans cesse et à coup de bâton , comment les Sang Pur devaient être parfaits et irréprochable . Que la pureté du sang était primordiale . Il y avait aussi une question que je me posais sans cesse depuis ce jour. Qui était ma mère si ce n'était pas celle qui m'avait éduquée ? Irène en avait parlé . Elle avait dit que je ressemblait beaucoup à ma mère. Oui , mais quel était son nom ? Son prénom ? Tenais-je la couleur blanche de mes cheveux à elle ? Était-ce le signe distinctif de sa famille ? Ma famille ? Et pourquoi vivais-je avec mon père ? Pourquoi pas avec cette mystérieuse inconnue ?

Et la question qui m'obsédait . Pourquoi m'avait-elle abandonnée ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée à eux ?

Je parcourus le rayon enchantement , cherchant un indice sur les pertes de mémoires. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Rox' ou Lily , elles m'auraient aidée bien sur. Tout comme Flo', elle était celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Mais j'avais peur de les inquiéter. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire seule , mais je voulais être sure de moi avant de leur en parler. Je ne voulais pas paraître paranoïaque. Après tout, c'était des sang pur, méchants, fourbes et vicieux. Mais jusqu'ici il avaient été ma famille. Une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus pourrie , mais une famille quand même. Et cette affaire était pour le moins bizarre .

Je regardais attentivement les tranches des livres .

''_L'invisibilité impossible en trois leçons'' … _et blablabla.

_''Livre des Sorts et enchantements'' _de la première à la septième année. J'emportais les niveaux, 5 6 et 7 et les posais sur ma table avant de retourner à mon inspection .

Résultat : Infinitésimal. Soit pas grand chose.

Je dus faire deux fois le tour du rayon avant de tomber sur un livre à l'aspect prometteur : _''Les sortilèges d'amnésie mal formulé, leur effets et comment y remédier''._

Je passais près de deux heures appuyée sur le bureau à éplucher les livres et à rechercher dans leur contenus un indice nous concernant , moi et mon problème. Je ne tombais pas sur des informations très pertinentes . Sauf dans le Livre des Sorts et Enchantement de niveaux 6, quelque part entre l'enchantement aguamenti et la vision nocturne il y avait un petit paragraphe.

_''Les sortilèges d'amnésie mal formulé peuvent causer la perte de la mémoire complète de la victime. En général ce genre de sortilèges sont utilisés sur les Moldus lorsque ceux ci en apprennent trop sur le monde de la magie . On a appris que les Mages noirs au XX ème siècle , sous les ordre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom utilisaient beaucoup ce genre de sortilèges .''_

Je refermais le livre dépitée . Il me fallut presque une heure de plus pour trouver une autre information intéressante que je trouvais dans _''Les sortilèges d'amnésie mal formulé , leur effets et comment y remédier ''_

_''Il est très dur de guérir d'un sortilège d'amnésie . En général les personnes atteintes ne parviennent que rarement à ce souvenir de ce qu'elle ont oublié . Les personnes très atteintes sont envoyés à St Mangouste . Ces personnes ne se souviennent plus de qui elle sont et peuvent devenir instable psychologiquement . Le meilleurs moyen de retrouver la mémoire c'est de se retrouver dans un environnement familier, qui était important pour la victime avant son amnésie . C'est pour cela qu'en général les victimes sont renvoyées chez elles au bout de quelques jours. Il existe également une potion qui permet de raviver la mémoire . Elle est rarement utilisée à cause de ses risques et de la difficulté de sa préparation. En effet le patient court le risque de perdre entièrement et définitivement sa mémoire et ainsi régresser à l'état de nouveau née , ceci étant le meilleurs des cas . Dans le pire des cas le patient deviens un légume de manière irrémédiable et définitive''_

Et puis après toute ces mises en gardes ils nous donne la recette simplement .

_''La recette se trouve ci contre . Nous vous recommandons toute fois de ne pas agir sans l'avis d'un Médicomage . ''_

Je mis pourtant le livre de côté et continuais mes recherches . Bizarrement je ne pensais pas que l'on m'avait jeté un sort . Cela paraissait absurde . Pourquoi effacer la mémoire d'un enfant ? C'était un peu pour ça que j'hésitais à utiliser la potion . Et puis bon , je voulais retrouver la mémoire mais à quel prix ? Il fallait que je trouve d'autres informations sur le sujet. Il me restait environ quatre heures avant le repas du soir . J'avais le temps de chercher encore quelques informations avant d'être fixée .

Pourtant je ne trouvais rien d'autres. J'aurais peut-être dut chercher dans d'autre rayons . Ce fut complètement dépitée que je me rendis à la grande salle , emportant dans mon sac le livre et la recette de sa potion miracle .

Le repas aurait put se passer sans anicroches si Flora n'avait pas remarqué mon air préoccupé .

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant .

-Oui , fis-je , je suis juste un peu fatiguée .

Je remarquais que Cherry n'était pas là et lui en demandais la raison .

-Toujours à l'infirmerie . L'infirmière à dut mal à faire rétrécir sa langue .

Je rigolais doucement avant de repenser à ma perte de mémoire . J'étais sure qu'Irène et mon père n'y étaient pour rien . Tout comme je savais que ce n'était pas dut à un sort . Mais je ne savais pas comment retrouver la mémoire .

-Dis , tu trouves pas que c'est bizarre qu'on ait pas eut cours de DCFM avec Lockart et qu'elle soit là pour les essais ?

Flora se tourna vers moi la bouche pleine de salade verte . Elle avait l'air tellement grotesque que j'éclatais de rire oubliant complètement la question que je lui avais posée .

-Oh ça va ! J'ai faim c'est pas ma faute , se justifia-t-elle après avoir avaler .

Je posais ma tête contre la table en hoquetant de rire .

Rox et Lily tournèrent la tête vers nous et je vis à leur expression qu'elle étaient en train de parler mec.

Entre Lily la rêveuse et Rox celle qui a eut de nombreux cœur brisés on peut dire qu'elles font la paire .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Rox .

Flora m'envoya un coup de coude en me faisant les gros yeux . Je ricanais . Enfin m'étouffais en ricanant ce qui je doit l'avouer était assez ridicule .

-Rien , c'est … rien je pensais à Potter , inventais-je pour ne pas me faire taper dessus par Flora .

-Je savais bien que mon cousin t'avait tapé dans l'œil .

Pour le coup je m'étranglais avec ma pomme de terre . Pas assez salée d'ailleurs . J'en toucherais deux mots aux elfes de maisons... une fois que j'aurais dénicher cette satanée cuisine . Mais revenons à nos moutons .

-Excuse moi ? Soufflais-je en toussant .

-Ben ouais , mon merveilleux cousin et ses yeux à tomber par terre , fit-elle en papillonnant des cils et en tendant les lèvres .

Hein ?

-Attends mais même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre et moi la dernière femme , même pour sauver la race humaine , jamais , jamais j'accepterais de me mêler avec ce binoclard , mentalement attardé avec le cerveau d'une bouse d'hippogriffe et avec l'ego de la taille de sa vantardise et de son orgueil ! Criais-je.

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la majeur partie de la grande salle . Oups . J'aurais peut-être pas du hurler comme une damnée . Je toussotais gênée …

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo peut-être ? Fis-je mal à l'aise .

Les conversations reprirent et progressivement les gens se détournèrent de moi . Je surpris le regard désapprobateur du professeur Londubat .

Faudrait que je pense à me calmer concernant Potter ... enfin surtout devant ce prof .

-J'adore toujours autant tes compliment _Très Chère._ Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point folle de moi , fit une voix moqueuse .

Si Flora et Jace ne m'avaient pas retenus je lui aurais cassé la figure … enfin , presque … ouais , bon d'accord … Je me corrige , si Flora et Jace ne m'avaient pas retenus je me serais levée et je serais partie dans le dortoir de cet abruti et j'aurais fichu des araignées dans ses draps …

J'avoue ça fait moins racaille .

-Tu aimerais bien , n'est ce pas Potter ? , fis-je faussement séductrice.

-Merlin , m'en préserve , fit-il la main sur le cœur , faisant rire sa poule du moment , une certaine Lisa Dauclaire , une Serdaigle .

-Un hippogriffe serait plus séduisant que toi , au moins il ne serait pas albinos , lui , continua -t-il .

Je vais le tuer . Pour de bon cette fois .

-C'est qui que tu traite d'albinos ? Espèce de sale fouine mongole croisée d'un Scrout à Pétard trisomique et mentalement déficient !

-Tais-toi idiote ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on soit collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année à cause de tes conneries ?

De mes conneries ? Y va pas bien lui ! C'est lui qui a commencé en me traitant d'albinos .

Je finis mon assiette en boudant seule , dans mon coin , ressassant mes envies de meurtre . Jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise celui glacé du professeur Lockart . Définitivement il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette prof . Et avec moi . Il fallait que je sache ce que j'avais oublié .

OoOoO

Certaines personnes disent que les rêves sont le reflet de notre inconscient . Qu'ils nous apprennent quantité de chose que nous voyons, mais n'enregistrons pas, ne comprenons pas. Avant ce rêve j'aimais à croire que les rêves étaient magiques et insaisissables . Vivants , vrais, véritables . Qu'ils peuvent nous dominer pour devenir vrai . Qu'il appartiennent à un monde réel .

Maintenant j'aimerais être sure que ce qui est de l'ordre du rêve, reste de l'ordre du rêve .

On dit également que le rêve peut-être prémonitoire . Ou que c'est un événement de notre mémoire qui nous revient à l'esprit . D'autres disent que ce qui nous arrive dans nos rêves peut nous arriver dans la réalité . Que si l'on meurt en rêve . On meurt dans le monde réel . Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit mort dans un rêve et qui soit en vie pour le raconter . Peut-être parce qu'il n'a tout simplement pas survécu .

Cette nuit là j'ai fait un rêve . Le personnage principal en était la Carte des Maraudeur. Elle avait les ailes d'un Vif d'Or, ce qui la rendait relativement ridicule et Potter l'avait dans les mains . Il s'amusait à la lancer en l'air et à la rattraper . On était dans le parc et je lançais des vannes Jace lequel me traitait joyeusement d'albinos attardée . Puis le rêve à prit une tournure différente et inquiétante , comme si ce n'était plus un rêve . D'un coup la carte est parti en direction de la forêt interdite et je courrais après avec Potter . La carte s'est transformé en une boule bleu lumineuse et elle a disparut entre les arbres . Puis le côté inquiétant à disparu et je me retrouvais sur le terrain de Quiddich . J'étais l'attrapeuse parce que Flora avait une jambe cassée à cause de Marius Flint . Il lui avait jeté un sort pour nous empêcher de jouer le match et nous obliger à déclarer forfait . Seulement, subitement tout les autres joueurs ont disparu et il restaient plus que Potter , Malefoy et Flora dans les gradins et la carte qui étaient réapparue . Elle faisait office de Vif d'Or et Potter et moi sommes monté en chandelle pour la rattraper . On volait vers le ciel , toujours plus haut et tout à coup on a percé les nuages . Potter s'est saisit de la carte et il est redescendu aussitôt . Mais moi j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon Comète 360 et je volais toujours plus haut .

J'ai passé la limite du ciel et je suis arrivé dans un espace noir . Puis tout d'un coup il y avait la Lune, devant moi . Énorme et magique, suprême , dominatrice , terrifiante de beauté , entourée d'étoiles et de nébuleuses . Je voyais des galaxies , des soleils gros comme mon poing. C'était si beau , si émouvant , si terrifiant, si familier que je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer et une larme coula de ma joue , s'en détacha et gela dans l'espace , rejoignant les autres étoiles . Puis tout à coup je tombais en arrière , privée d'air . Puis alors que j'allais m'écraser sur la pelouse du terrain de Quiddich je me réveillais en sursaut .

J'étais en sueur et je tremblais. J'étais empreinte d'une tristesse indéfinissable. J'étais à la fois choquée et terrifiée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Qui m'était essentiel . Sans lequel je ne pouvais pas vivre .

J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon âme .

OoOoO

Après m'être réveillée et m'être préparée je suis allée prendre mon petit déj . Mais ce n'est qu'en allant à la Grande Salle que je me rendis comme que je m'étais trompée de converse . J'en avais mis une bleu et l'autre noire . J'avais mis la jupe de mon uniforme mais un tee shirt bleu marine informe du genre que l'on ne sort que pour traîner dans le dortoir et dans l'intimité parce qu'effectivement il est super confortable mais super moche . Du coup, le temps que je me change j'arrivais en retard à mon cours de botanique et Londubat me plaça à côté du seul élève sans voisin de la classe .

-Salut Malefoy , fis-je , en m'asseyant à côté de lui .

-Salut McKellan , répondit-il en m'octroyant un petit sourire narquois .

Le prof avait déjà commencé le cours et j'avais perdu une bonne partie des explications indispensables pour manipuler ses plantes carnivore .

C'est vrai que la Botanique ... c'est touuute ma viiiie ! Au pays de Candi , avec les noeud-noeud rose et tout ! Lalala !

Herm …

- … vous prenez délicatement une feuille de tentacula , voilà , comme ceci, fit la prof en s'exécutant.

Il paraissait totalement passionné par ce qu'il faisait .

J'échangeais un regard avec Malefoy, et haussais les épaules . En désespoir de cause , j'enfilais mes gants et tendis une main vers le vaporisateur remplis d'engrais.

-Puis avec votre pinceau vous enlevez tout ce qui pourrait nuire à la feuille , comme un puceron , une saleté , ou une poussière . Il faut quelle soit entièrement nettoyée avant de passer le VerteFeuille, sinon ce qui reste sur la feuille risque de s'y incruster …

Pendant qu'il parlait je me concentrais pour pas foirer sa plante . Et j'aurais sûrement réussit cet exercice qui était manifestement très important pour notre vie future , si mon attention n'avait pas été détournée par Potter . Il était absorbé par un livre . De loin je ne vis pas quel genre de livre s'était mais en voyant un animal avec des paillette qui se transformait en homme je compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait . Sous le coup de la stupeur je fis tomber mon vaporisateur et son réservoir en verre qui s'éclata en plusieurs morceaux sur sol. Les morceaux de verres tombèrent entre les barreaux qui laissaient passer l'eau dans les égouts, avec un petit cliclicliclic .

-Et merde , saloperie de machin …

Il y eut un court silence puis les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire.

-Cinq point en moins pour Griffondor et nettoyez moi ça mademoiselle McKellan .

-Attendez mais vous êtes pas bien ?! Si ça se trouve je vais me couper avec un de ces bout de verre et je vais m'intoxiquer avec ce produit ! Vous voulez vraiment avoir ma mort sur la conscience ?!M'écriais-je .

Il haussa un sourcil .

-Ma conscience se porterait très bien quand bien même vous seriez morte étranglé par une de ces tentacula. Et je vais vous dire , je m'inquiéterais même pour la tentacula , vous seriez capable de lui faire mal . Maintenant ramassez moi ça . Et en vitesse , avant que je n'enlève vingts point à Griffondor .

Je bougonnais pour moi même qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'il se mari avec une de ses précieuses tentacula plutôt qu'avec Luna Lovegood . Et inévitablement , involontairement je déclenchais le rire de Malefoy , de Flora et des quelques autres qui avaient entendus . Ce que je peux être marrante des fois , c'est … vraiment hilarant

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens .

-Monsieur , s'exclama Potter , vous pouvez pas nous faire ça ! On a pas gagner la coupe depuis presque 15 ans !

Oua et t'a deviné ça tout seul ? Tu veux un bonbon ? Ou un bon point ? Tient pour te récompenser je vais te donner une chocogrenouille , pis ptetre que t'auras enfin la collection complète des cartes ! Ouais ! Et pis je t'emmènerais au bac à sable pour jouer avec les autres pitits enfants de ton âge ! Ça sera very funny !

…

Qu'est ce que j'ai moi ? Maintenant je me fait des blagues toutes pourries dans ma tête , je vais vraiment pas bien … ça doit être les émanations de ses produits toxiques ...

-Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard quoi , marmonna Flora .

Bien envoy …heu... murmuré Flo' !

-Pardon ? Fit le prof à son intention .

Quoi ? Elle a pas tout à fait tort... après tout c'est notre prof principal , donc lui en gros , qui a le chic pour nous enlever des points … et pas qu'un peu . C'est qu'il les accumule . En pyramide vous voyez ? Genre d'abord au début de l'année il est gentil et tout . D'abord je t'enlève que 5 points … enfin , a part si c'est Potter ou moi , évidemment . Et puis au fur et à mesure qu'on avance dans l'année , ça devient 10 puis 20 , 40, 50, 60 le maximum c'est quand même 80 point en un coup , pour la même personne … Moi en l'occurrence . Vous vous souvenez de Buggs Bunny-Potter ? Ben voilà , j'ai été aussi punie à deux moins de récurage de cachots …

Et après à la fin de l'année il se demande tout étonné pourquoi on est toujours les derniers dans le classement pour la Coupe des Maisons . Je vous dis ça fout vraiment les boules , quand on sait que c'est a cause _LUI_ qu'on est _TOUJOURS_ derniers .

-Euh , rien , dit-elle alors que j'allais au fond de la serre surchauffée pour récupérer un chiffon sur un des nombreux lavabo en fer forgé qui tapissaient le mur en brique noire du fond .

Pas très courageuse la petite Zabini . Même pas capable d'assumer ses critiques … pff , quand je pense que j'ai pour meilleure amie une lèche cul , ça me fait froid dans le dos .

Non là je suis méchante … même hypocrite …

En fait à l'instant présent ce qui m'énerve royalement c'est que Potter ais entre les mains MON livre . Oui vous avez bien compris, le même livre que j'ai passé des heures à chercher dans la bibliothèque familiale. A cause duquel j'ai faillis me faire trucider par mon père, me faire une commotion cérébrale et me suis bousillé le pied .

Sale petit voleur . Ils nous l'ont volé , mon précieux!... Herm.

En tout cas je vais lui arracher les yeux …

OoOoO

En fait non , disons que j'aurais put lui arracher les yeux … si je l'avais croisé ce qui n'est pas arrivé . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , ce soir on a une colle et il va me le rendre mon livre de gré ou de force , je vous le garanti .

En fait , à l'instant présent nous étions , tous les sixièmes année de Griffondor et de Serpentard , devant la salle de notre prof de DFCM qui n'avait pas assuré un seul de ses cours depuis le début de l'année . C'est vrai , Lockart avait raté tout ses cours et là elle était en retard. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée .

-Franchement , fit Potter , à quoi ça sert d'être prof si elle n'assiste pas à un seul cours .

Pour une fois j'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui . Mais pas Evelyne .

-Peut-être qu'elle est malade , ou quoi , t'en sais rien James . Si tu peux pas être plus patient on te retient pas .

Hein ?

Y a Bubobulb sous roche là …

Lily qui n'avait jamais rien dit de travers à Potter pour pas se mettre à dos le beau Christopher Shadow reproche à son meilleur ami son manque de patience … Ce fut même tellement bizarre que Jace , Flo' , Rox et moi nous nous tournâmes d'un coup vers elle .

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Lily ? Demanda le blond .

Elle le fusilla du regard .

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Fit-elle sèchement .

-Heu … fis-je déroutée …

-Exactement ! Maintenant arrêtez de m'emmerder !

J'échangeais un regard avec Jace … Jace était très très empathique avec les autres . Il savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas et c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas été étonnée quand il lui avait posé la question . De plus je le soupçonnais depuis l'an dernier d'avoir des sentiments pour notre Evy et son caractère de merde .

Oui je sais les histoire d'amour de mes amies sont très compliquées . En fait il n'y avait que Flo' et moi pour ne pas nous prendre la tête avec la gent masculine . Du moins c'est ce que je croyais .

-Bonjour les enfants , vous pouvez entrer .

Je sursautais violemment . Et je ne fus pas la seule . La grande majorité des élèves n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence de la prof .

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que tout les élèves furent dans la classe assis et silencieux qu'elle nous fit la grâce d'entendre sa voix …

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon absence lors des premiers cours cette année . J'ai eu malheureusement un problème d'ordre privé qui requerrait toute mon attention. Bien que vous ayez tous été présent lors du banquet à la rentrée , je tiens à me présenter moi même . Je m'appelle Lorma Lockart , et je serais votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal . J'espère que cette année sera bénéfique pour chacun d'entre nous et j'attends le meilleur de votre part, mes chéris .

Ses chéris ? Elle nous prend pour des caniches ou quoi ?

Ses yeux croisèrent pendant l'espace d'une micro seconde les miens et je fus brutalement happée en avant . Un voile noir dansa devant mes yeux et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé il disparu .

-... je n'attendrais de vous que le maximum .

-Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Flo' ma voisine .

Je repris contenance et constatais que je fixais la fenêtre depuis presque trois minute .

-Heu … oui , ça va …

Je regardai pendant une seconde la prof pour voir qu'elle ne nous regardais pas Flo' et moi et chuchotais :

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important . Après les cours , je vais en colle , tu peux m'attendre dans la salle commune le temps que je la finisse ?

Elle me regarda un instant se demandant sans doute si c'était si grave que ça . Je savais que Flora était très forte en Legilimancie , mais c'était ma meilleure amie et je savais qu'elle ne lirait pas mes pensées sans ma volonté . D'ailleurs , c'était elle qui m'en avait appris les rudiment , et contrairement à l'Occlumancie où j'excellais , j'étais vraiment une catastrophe en Legilimancie .

En tout cas elle hocha la tête :

-Je t'attendrais mais tu te bouges parce que je sais pas si je pourrais résister à l'appelle de la Grande Salle et du buffet .

-Jace sors de ce corps ! Fis-je la mains sur le cœur.

-.. Et bien sur quand Miss McKellan aura finit de parler avec sa voisine , nous pourrons essayer de décomposer ce sort .

Hum ..

Lockart me fixa un instant avant de se détourner et de continuer son cours .

Ça y est . Elle m'a dans le nez . Je me mets à dos dès le premier cours le prof d'une matière qui m'intéresse vraiment … c'est triste .

-Le sortilège de Protection , est très efficace comme vous vous en doutez dans le cadre d'une attaque fulgurante . Dans le feu de l'action , les sorts viennent difficilement si on est pas correctement entraîné , et même si on l'est. C'est pourquoi , c'est sans doute le seul sort qui devrait vous venir naturellement , sans préparation aucune . Le seul problème lié au Protego c'est qu'on ne peux malheureusement pas riposter lorsqu'on est protégé . Pour contre attaquer il faut quitter la protection, ce qui nous expose inévitablement au feu de l'ennemi . Qui , ici , pourrait me proposer une solution à ce problème ? Fit-elle à la cantonade .

Comme d'habitude personne ne leva la main , excepté Potter assez calé dans le domaine ( et dans tout les autres malheureusement ).

-Oui monsieur Potter ?

-Le mieux c'est d'être à plusieurs , enfin minimum deux, un qui créé le sortilège de protection pour les deux , et l'autre qui attaque , dit-il comme si ça coulait de source .

Je me tournais vers lui . Nos regards se croisèrent et et je levais les yeux au ciel , pour lui faire comprendre que sa science était loin de m'impressionner . Il me fit un sourire narquois , me répondant silencieusement que j'étais juste jalouse .

Je vous arrête tout de suite, vous et votre esprit imaginatif, parce que ces conversations muettes étaient relativement fréquentes entre nous . Même si on se détestait royalement , on arrivait , Merlin seul sait pourquoi , à toujours comprendre l'autre . C'était assez bizarre mais on s'était habitué et on se lançait souvent des critiques muettes que nous étions les seuls à comprendre .

La prof hocha la tête :

-Effectivement , c'est la seule solution que nous avons trouvé à ce problème . Nous allons travailler ce sortilège pendant le mois qui va suivre , c'est une partie très importante du programme de cette année en DCFM . Maintenant passons à la théorie .

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à apprendre la gestuelle et la diction du sort . Bref , tout ce qu'il fallait apprendre avant de passer à la pratique . Nous étions par groupe de deux et Lockart nous avaient laissé tel que nous étions installés contrairement à certains prof qui s'obstinent à vouloir nous placer avec des membres des autres maison ( pour je cite , une bonne cohésion inter-maison ) ou avec des gens qu'on apprécie qu'à moitié . C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles la prof remonta un peu dans mon estime . La deuxième c'est qu'apparemment elle ne faisait pas de favoritisme . A un moment Potter et Shadow avaient rigolé tellement fort que toute la classe les avaient entendu , pour une connerie en plus j'étais sure . Lockart les avaient obligeamment prié de se taire avant qu'elle n'enlève des points à notre maison . Pourtant elle n'empêchait pas de parler , jusqu'à un certain point en fait .

Toujours est-il qu'il ne nous restait presque que vingts petites minutes avant la fin du cours lorsque la prof nous indiqua qu'on pouvait commencer , si on se sentait suffisamment en confiance , à s'exercer avec le sort . Potter et Cie furent les premiers à se lancer . Tout comme Scorpius et sa camarade , la certaine Paprika .

J'échangeais un regard avec Flo' et on se mit d'accord pour commencer .

-Protego ! Lança-t-elle .

Un petit nuage blanc sorti de sa baguette en forme de bulle , mais s'évapora aussitôt .

-Okay , ré-essais , fis-je .

Elle recommença et la bulle prit plus d'importance , enveloppa sa main :

-J'y suis presque , fit-elle concentrée .

Puis la bulle, qui avait prit consistance, éclata brusquement .

-Bravo , Miss Zabini , c'est un beau début , 5 point pour Griffondor .

Flora détourna les yeux , gênée et je la vis rougir . C'était très discret , dut à la couleur métis de sa peau , mais je la connaissais bien . Lockart se retourna et prêta attention aux autres élèves . Du coin de l'œil je vis que Potter était arrivé lui aussi à un résultat proche de Flo' . Je me tournais vers Flo' pour la féliciter quand je vis qu'elle regardait le sol.

-Okay , à toi , fit Flo' en détournant le regard vers moi comme si elle fuyait quelqu'un

Aille . Y a Bubobulb sous roche (encore) . Je regardais vers où elle avait détourné les yeux . Shadow la regardait toujours .

Oh Merlin … Christopher Shadow . Le sexe symbole d'Evy .

-Flo' , t'a pas quelque chose à me dire concernant un secret pas très avouable , fis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine .

-Oh ça va , fit-elle en détournant les yeux ( encore ) , je t'en parle après ta retenue okay ?

On allait avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire après la retenue …

Je réussis approximativement à créer un bouclier à mon tour . Disons que ce fut un bouclier assez explosif . Je réussit à l'augmenter à ma main comme Flo' , assez facilement d'ailleurs , puis l'avant bras et c'est à ce moment qu'il est devenu instable et à explosé littéralement . Bon a part beaucoup de boucan j'ai rien fait de grave . Et j'ai récolté moi aussi 5 points mais bon , j'étais un peu déçue de pas être arrivée à faire mieux . D'habitude les sorts viennent naturellement et j'ai pas trop de mal à les faire marcher . Donc en sortant je voyais un peu ça comme un échec .

Jusqu'à ce que je constate que j'étais un peu en retard pour la colle, ce qui m'ôta définitivement le cours de la prof de l'esprit . Bon heureusement je n'étais pas très loin des cachots . Le problème c'était de trouver le bon escalier . Bon , finalement j'ai réussis (en menaçant l'escalier de le détruire à coup de hache ) à arriver avec dix minutes de retard à l'entrée des cachots .

-Vous êtes en retard Miss McKellan , fit notre nouvelle concierge Mrs Approt .

Sa voix était presque désincarnée . Rauque et glissante comme si elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase . Dans le genre glauque on fait pas mieux , vraiment .

-Heu , désolée … fis-je mal à l'aise .

Elle ne perdit pas son air impassible et se retourna . Cool .

-Suivez moi , dit-elle en entrant dans les cachots .

Elle me conduisit à une ...heu … je vois pas comment l'appeler ça autrement que comme une cellule , où Malefoy et Potter parlaient à voix basse en frottant le sol avec un chiffon qui avait été blanc dans une autre vie . Je retint un ricanement .

Pff , et on appelle ça des sorciers ?

-Votre baguette Miss .

Hein ? C'était pas dans le contrat ça !

-Saloperie , grommelais-je en lui tendant à contre-cœur ma baguette .

La concierge la rangea dans sa robe miteuse et sortit de la pièce sans un mot ni un regard en fermant à clé derrière elle.

-On dirait presque qu'on est des prisonniers , marmonnais-je .

-C'est un peu ça McKellan , fit la voix irritante et désagréable de Potter derrière moi .

La rage m'envahit et je me retournais violemment :

-Retourne à ton ménage Blanche-Neige et avec le sourire ! Fis-je en constatant que j'avais le réflexe de saisir ma baguette et que comme par hasard elle n'était pas là .

J'entendis un rire étouffé et me tournais vers Scorpius . Pff .

Puis je me rappelais d'une chose très très importante et me tournais violemment vers Potter :

-Tu as volé mon livre ! L'accusais-je . Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Bah , un peu de magie , et tu sais , c'est pas compliqué .

Je le regardais longuement, glaciale . Puis quand il commença à gigoter mal à l'aise, je grinçais :

-Je vais te tuer Potter, et ce n'est même pas une menace … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as volé mon livre ? Réponds moi et peut-être que je serais compréhensive et que je te tuerais vite …

Enfin c'est pas dit …

-Tu as l'air proprement terrifiante McKellan , dit-il pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Comme il voyait que je ne réagissais pas il continua :

-En plus je savais même pas que c'était ton livre , je croyais que c'était celui de Flora …

-Donc t'aurais volé Flora si je comprends bien , tu t'enfonce tu sais là .

-Je comptait le lui rendre, des fois elle me prend des affaires , c'est naturel entre nous on se connais bien, fit-il l'air agacé .

-On dirait un vieux couple , intervint Malefoy en balayant le sol .

-Toi Cendrillon on t'a pas causé , attaquais-je . Tu t'enfonce tellement que tu vas trouver du pétrole Potter .

Je vis Malefoy me menacer avec le balais et je lui fis signe de se l'enfoncer dans le cul .

-Oh et puis merde , je comptais aller la voir pour lui demander si elle prenait au sérieux le fait de devenir animagus et si je pouvais en faire parti mais maintenant …

Pause .

-Attends qu'est ce que t'a dit ? Fis-je .

Il me regarda un instant l'air de réfléchir intensément lui il échangea un regard avec Scorpius qui hocha la tête :

-On va passer un marché , dit-il au bout d'un moment .

Oula je le sens mal ...

-Je te fais pas confiance Potter , fis-je en croisant les bras .

-C'est juste un marché, McKellan , ça va pas te tuer de l'entendre .

Il avait l'air sincère . Sauf que Potter n'est jamais sincère , il a toujours , toujours quelque chose derrière la tête .

-Vas y , expose moi ta brillante idée que je me marre un peu , dis-je .

Je vis du coin de l'œil Malefoy-Cendrillon lever la tête vers Potter et arrêter de balayer .

_''Chanter en travaillant la la la la la la …''_

Oups désolée ça c'est Blanche-Neige . En parlant de Blanche-Neige je me tournais vers le concerné .

-Je te rend ton livre … commença-t-il ... si Scorpius et moi on peut participer à ton projet de devenir animagus .

-D'accord .

…

Silence .

-Hein ? S'exclama-il pas très intelligemment .

-D'accord , répétais-je lentement pour qu'il comprenne .

Pourtant il avait pas l'air stupide .

-Attend, commença-t-i ,toi , Adhara McKellan , la fille la plus fière , la plus butée , la plus insupportable et la plus chiante que je connaisse , celle qui me déteste par dessus tout , tu acceptes comme ça, sans même marchander , une … armistice pour juste récupérer ton livre ? Dit-il incrédule .

Oui je sais présenté comme ça , ça peut paraître étrange , voir même incroyable . Mais je savais ce qu'il allait me proposer , bon le fait que Malefoy se joigne à nous est une surprise et venant de Potter qui déteste les Serpentard ça m'étonne un peu ( faut vraiment que je mette ça au clair ) . En tout cas il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles j'avais accepté . D'abord , parce que j'étais pas très très enthousiaste de faire ça toute seule . Si on avait besoin de protections pour apprendre à devenir animagus c'était pas pour rien .

Et puis malgré le fait que je l'abhorre totalement , je ne peux pas nier que Potter est un élève brillant, surtout concernant la Métamorphose , la DCFM et les Sortilèges ( des O tout le temps c'est vous dire ) et je savais que j'allais avoir besoin d'aide . Ensuite parce que je savais que Potter n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie et que s'il participait il ne risquait pas de tout balancer à n'importe qui ou de me faire chanter. Enfin, bien que je ne connaisse pas bien Malefoy, je savais qu'il était bon en Potion et que d'après ce que j'avais put déchiffrer du livre on allait en avoir besoin de ses talents de Potionniste . Et puis franchement , valait mieux qu'il soit là , c'est vrai qu'on s'entend si bien Potter et moi … A la fin on aurait finit par s'entre tuer . Donc finalement la présence de Scorpius ne pouvait-être que bénéfique .

-Ben … ouais , dis-je avec évidence .

-Heu , okay … fit-il.

Il sortit de sa robe de sorcier le petit livre que j'avais eut tant de mal à trouver et hésita un instant avec de me le tendre .

-Je suis pas une menteuse , dis-je en tendant la main et en l'agitant pour récupérer MON livre .

Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres .

-Permet moi d'en douter .

-Doute , doute , mon cher.

-Au fait, commença Scorpius , comment tu l'as trouvé ce livre ? Avec James ça fait presque trois ans qu'on cherche un livre comme ça …

Je vis du coin l'oeil Potter fusiller du regard Malefoy comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps . Je les regardais à tour de rôle , comme lors de ces match de ping pong moldus .

-Vous êtes amis , constatais-je .

Puis une idée me vint .

-Pourquoi tu lui as envoyé cette baffe lundi ?

Il échangèrent un regard .

-On est amis depuis la première année, commença Scorpius . Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été accepté par les élèves de ma maison, à cause de mon père et tout ça , alors … si le fait que mon meilleur ami soit James était connu… ça pourrait être désastreux . On a préférer ne rien dire a personne .

-Pourtant ce genre d'amitié caché … enfin c'est plus le style des filles , fis-je mine de rien .

-Oh putain McKellan ! On peux jamais rien dire avec toi ! C'est sérieux ce qu'on te raconte, merde !

Potter avait l'air très en colère , même un peu blessé .

Ah , tant que ça …

-Heu désolée … fis-je douchée .

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel nous nous concentrâmes sur le nettoyage de cette cellule moisie .

-Je l'ai volé à mes parents , avouais-je en frottant avec mon balais une tache qui résistait .

Potter ricana :

-Tiens McKellan se rebelle , c'est nouveau ça ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel :

-Si t'avais mes parents … ,dis-je avant de m'arrêter .

Pouvais-je encore les appeler les parents ? Après ce que j'avais appris et ce qu'ils m'avaient caché ?

Malefoy leva les yeux vers moi l'air d'attendre la suite et Potter fronça légèrement les sourcils . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit à ce moment là, peut-être était-il malade , ou avait-il une once de bonté encore cachée en lui car il m'a tout bonnement empêcher de devoir expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais parler de mes parents et d'où venait cette soudaine hésitation.

-J'aurais sans doute fugué depuis longtemps , continua-t-il à ma place en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens .

Je le regardais un instant essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire . C'est vrai j'aurais sans doute put fuguer hors de cette famille de malade depuis longtemps . Mais j'étais lâche en ce qui concernait mes propres décisions et ma vie . Que voulez-vous , on ne peut pas être parfait et croyez moi , le mot parfait est carrément hors de mon vocabulaire lorsque je parle de moi .

Je baissais le regard . Il y avait des restes par terre et je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Dans un accord tacite Potter et Scorpius s'occupèrent du sol et du plafond et moi des murs . Enfin , de ce qui avaient été des mur dans une vie antérieure . Là on aurait plutôt dit un gros amas de merde .

Espérons qu'on ne fasse pas une connerie assez grosse pour être enfermer plus de deux heures là dedans … en tant que prisonnier je veux dire .

Pff je suis stupide les profs n'oseraient pas nous enfermer seul là dedans .

…

Enfin , j'espère .

OoOoO

Et voilà qu'après m'être lavée entièrement pour faire partir cette satanée odeur de renfermé j'attendais devant la cheminée de la salle commune. En fait j'attendais depuis près d'une demi-heure en ressassant ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots et me disant que je n'aurais jamais, jamais dut accepter le marché de Potter .

Ça faisait presque un an que je cherchais un moyen pour devenir animagus , je l'avais enfin trouvé mais j'allais devoir travailler avec Potter et mon enthousiasme retombait d'un coup . Est-ce que j'en parlais à Flo' ? Je lui avait dit bien entendu que je cherchais un moyen de devenir animagus , mais elle ne savait pas que je l'avais trouvé , ce moyen . Et je supposais qu'elle allait vite déchanter en sachant avec qui j'allais le faire . Elle m'avait parut assez … intéressée quand je lui en avais parlé . Enfin dirons nous qu'elle avait un petit grain d'intérêt pour trois gros grain de peur .

Peut-être que si elle acceptais de le faire avec nous je ne me retrouverais pas tout à fait seule. Enfin , il fallait que je lui parle du problème plus personnel qui se posait à moi . Et que l'interroge activement quant au beau Christopher Shadow .

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup voilà que le Shadow en question et Potter rentrent dans la salle commune, qui, vue l'heure est quasi déserte si on excepte deux première année qui révisent dans leur coin .

Vous allez vite déchanter quand vous découvrirez le travail à fournir de la troisième à la septième année , mes petits gars.

Je détournais mon attention des deux première années pour regarder Potter et Shadow qui ne m'avaient toujours pas remarquée et qui s'asseyaient à leur place habituelle . Je me recroquevillais discrètement en les observant … activement .

Ouais , je pense pas qu'ils vont se gaver de bonbons à quelques minutes du dîné , mais bon l'espoir fait vivre après tout .

_Flo' bouges, tout tu vas tout rater . _

Comme si elle pouvait m'entendre , quelle cruche je suis . Je vis Potter prendre un bonbon et le faire tourner entre ses doigts .Il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément à quelque chose . Shadow parlait mais à voir la tête de Potter il ne l'écoutait même pas .

Son regard migra vers la fenêtre et la nuit noire qui s'était installée . Je me ratatinais encore plus si c'était possible , quand Flo' entra dans la Salle Commune . Elle me repéra presque tout de suite.

-Dara , faut que je te parles c'est urgent , dit-elle l'air affolée .

Puis elle remarqua Shadow et Potter. Ou plutôt elle remarqua Potter et ensuite Shadow et elle rougit imperceptiblement . Je me redressais, l'air de rien et en prenant Flo' par le bras je nous poussais vers le dortoir . Et dire que je vais manquer le hoquet , ou la langue longue ( va savoir ) de Potter .

Tout mes machinations pour rien , j'y crois pas .

-Bon , dépêches toi , dis-je en fermant la porte du dortoir derrière moi , moi aussi j'ai truc important à te dire .

-Pas plus important que moi , fit-elle en se prenant la tête entre ses mains .

-Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup … marmonnais-je .

Puis en voyant qu'elle avait l'air réellement désespérée, je sortis deux bières-au-beurre de notre réserve personnelle (qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'épuiser vu ce qu'on avait utiliser pour fêter nos retrouvailles pour la rentrée) et en lui en tendant une je lui demandais:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est à propos de Shadow … ?

-On s'est embrassés , coupa-t-elle brusquement en relevant la tête .

Sous le coup de la surprise je m'étranglais avec ma gorgée .

-... Pardon ? Tu as embrassé Shadow ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Elle me lança un regard désolée et tellement désespéré que je perdis mon air suffoqué .

-Désolée , fis-je , qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas :

-C'était pendant les vacances . Je suis allée sur le chemin de traverse tu vois , pour acheter les fourniture , comme d'habitude quoi , commença-t-elle en se tortillant les mains . Et je l'ai croisé chez Fleury et Bott .

A bon ? Shadow sait lire ? J'en aurait pas mis ma main au feu tient . J'aurais peut-être même mis ma main au feu qui ne savait pas lire …

Non là je suis méchante . Sachant surtout qu'il fait parti des meilleurs élèves de l'école .

-Il était en train de prendre ses livres .

J'aurais jamais put le deviner … On va chez Fleury et Bott pour prendre des livres ! Le Scoop !

-Et puis il m'a vu et il m'a demandé si j'avais trouvé le livre de DCFM qu'il fallait acheter . Bon je me suis pas doutée , vu qu'on était dans la même maison , dans la même année et que bon c'était comme si on se connaissait tu vois .

-Vous vous connaissez Flo' , fis-je .

-Heu ouais , mais c'est pas pareil, tu vois ?

Lorsque Flo' est troublée , en colère , ou amoureuse visiblement, elle a tendance à perdre la merveilleuse diction qui fait d'elle une fille de Sang-Pur à l'éducation irréprochable .

-On va dire que oui , fis-je .

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas et elle a continué dans sa foulée .

-Donc on a commencé à bavarder et de fil en aiguille on est allée chez Florian Fortarôme et on a prit un Chocotine et il m'a raconté sa vie . Qu'il vivait dans un orphelinat , qu'il n'avait jamais connus ses parents et je lui ais parlé de ma famille , de ma sœur . Et puis on a commencé à parler de choses personnelles et puis il m'a embrassé.

…

Hein ?

-Quoi ? Attends , j'ai pas tout suivis . Vous parliez et il s'est jeté sur toi ? Fis-je incrédule. Il t'a quasiment violée sur place et tu l'a laissé faire ?

-Attends, il m'a juste embrassé , c'est pas du viol , fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel .

-Mais quand même ! Toi Flora Zabini tu as laissé Chris Shadow un des plus grands baratineur et coureur de jupons de Poudlard t'embrasser !

Elle eut l'air gênée .

-C'est Potter le plus grand coureur de jupons , essaya-t-elle .

-Ça marche pas avec moi Flo' , fis-je impassible .

Elle hésita.

-Ben , j'allais pas lui foutre une baffe non plus , fit-elle l'air pas convaincue .

Mouais .

-T'es amoureuse de lui ? Lui demandais-je sérieusement .

Cette fois ci elle n'hésita pas un seul instant :

-Non ! Bien sur que non , je suis pas suicidaire ! S'écria-t-elle .

Elle avait parfaitement l'air convaincue par ce qu'elle avait dit , mais quelque chose dans son regard perdu dans le vague et son petit sourire niais me fit comprendre que même si elle n''était pas amoureuse maintenant ça ne tarderait pas .

Je soupirais . Évelyne allait mal le prendre quand elle le saurait .

-Tu sais que Lily est amoureuse de lui ? Lui demandais-je .

-Oui , soupira-telle , je le sais . Tu ne lui diras rien d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête et me laissais tomber sur mon lit où traînait mon pyjama et deux ou trois livres . Je m'en prit un dans le dos d'ailleurs .

-Et pourquoi tu es arrivée complètement terrorisée dans la salle commune tout à l'heure alors ? Demandais-je finalement.

Je fermais Aide Pratique à la Métamorphose et le jetais par terre en me massant le dos .

-C'est Lily … commença-t-elle ennuyée . Je sais pourquoi elle fait la tête .

Je me relevais :

-Eeeet …. ? insistais-je en voyant quelle ne se décidait pas .

-Quand tu étais en retenue elle nous a dit à Rox et moi qu'elle avait entendu Chris parler avec Aaron. Sois disant qu'il voulait sortir avec une fille sérieusement .

-Et tu crois qu'il parle de toi ? Demandais-je .

A son tour elle se laissa tomber sur son lit , impeccable contrairement au mien .

-Je sais pas , soupira-t-elle .

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je me mis à rêvasser sur Evy , Flo' et Chris , me disant que ce dernier devait être RAVIS d'attirer des filles qui s'étaient toujours jurer de ne pas devenir des groupies de plus à son tableau de chasse .

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Sa voix me ramena sur la terre ferme. Je remis mes idées en place et finis pas décider de tout lui dire .

-Tu sais pourquoi on a perdu la carte ? Demandais-je .

-Euh … oui , Evelyne m'en a parlé rapidement , comme quoi t'étais pas allée chez Rox pour les protections …

-J'y suis pas allée parce que j'ai surpris mes parents en cherchant un livre dans leur bibliothèque .

-Quel genre de livre .

-C'est vraiment important ? Fis-je en essayant de ne pas montrer que effectivement c'était important pour moi .

-Ben pour que cours le risque de te faire choper par tes parents oui c'est important .

-Je cherchais un livre sur les animagi.

-Attends , demanda-t-elle en levant un doigt et en pinçant l'arrête du nez . Ne me dis pas sérieusement que tu envisage , ne serait-ce qu'un instant , de devenir un animagus ?Et tu compte le faire seule je pari ! Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ?

-Oh ça va ne me fais pas la morale ! Et puis figure toi que je vais pas le faire seule … maugréais-je . Potter et Malefoy vont le faire avec moi . D'ailleurs je comptais te demander de le faire avec nous .

Elle me regarda un instant :

-Tu sais que dis comme ça , ça peut vraiment porter à confusion ce que tu dis ? Fit-elle espiègle .

-Heu … ça veut dire oui ? Essayais-je .

-Je sais pas Dara , c'est dangereux ce que tu me demandes ...

J'attendis quelle se décide sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait accepter . Puis , après quelques minutes de silence elle soupira et je sus que j'avais gagné .

Veni , vidi, vici .

-Qu'est ce que tu ne me ferais pas faire … marmonna-t-elle . J'en reviens pas que je vais accepter de faire ça … Et arrête de faire cette tête de chat qui sort de l'eau !

-Quelle tête ? Fis-je innocente ...enfin presque .

-T'es vraiment infernale … soupira-t-elle .

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, la Lune se levait .

-En fait ce n'était pas réellement de ça dont je voulais te parler... commençais-je .

J'allais lui parler de ce que j'avais entendu dans la bibliothèque quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

-Les filles , s'exclama Rox car c'était elle , Potter a la langue de Cherry , faut que vous veniez voir ça .

OoOoO

Effectivement voir Potter et Shadow invectiver Gael et Rael qui pour une fois n'avaient rien à se reprocher faisait chaud au cœur . Pendant que les mecs s'engueulaient je fis signe à Rox et Flo' de me suivre dans le dortoir des garçons .

-Opertura , chuchotais-je .

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Commença Flo' , avant de comprendre .

-Je savais que c'était toi ! S'exclama-t-elle .

Rox et moi commencions déjà à chercher sur les tables de nuits qu'elle était encore les poings sur les hanches l'air sévère devant la porte des garçons .

-Tais-toi tu vas nous faire repérer ! Et bouge ton cul et viens nous aider à chercher cette carte ! Chuchota Rox .

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux .

-Déjà, si Dara avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé on n'en serait pas là , continua-t-elle .

Mouais , finalement valait mieux qu'elle se taise .

-Oh ça va ! Pris-je la mouche . Je te signale que sans ma diversion on n'aurait jamais put venir ici !

-... c'était quand même pas compliquer de se libérer une heure ! Marmonna-t-elle .

Décidant que ce n'était pas très productif de commettre un meurtre de sang froid sur la personne de Roxane Weasley à ce moment là compte tenu de l'endroit où nous étions et de notre but je l'ignorais et tirais sur le tiroir de Potter .

Qui ne s'ouvrit pas . Hé hé hé … Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me piéger comme ça ? Pff , tu me connais mal .

-Opertura , fis-je de ma baguette .

Le tiroir émit un clic jouissif et je l'ouvris . Aussitôt une explosion retentit et une vapeur rouge me monta au visage. Pourtant a part une chatouille dans le cou rien ne se produisit et carte se révéla à mes yeux .

-Je l'ai , m'écriais-je en la brandissant .

Rox tourna le regard vers moi et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés .

-Dara ! Tes cheveux !

Flo' poussa une exclamation de surprise .

-Quoi mes cheveux ? Fis-je en passant la main dedans .

-Ils sont … commença Rox .

Je hurlais de rage en les regardant .

-ROUGES ! Ils sont _rouges ! _

* * *

L'histoire se met un peu en place . Bon après il va falloir attendre encore pour que la blandinette se souvienne de la mort de sa mère et patati et patata . Mais bon , elle est sur le droit chemin , c'est déjà ça . Sinon la suite ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps , du moins je crois , j'ai bientôt finit le chapitre 5 il me reste plus qu'a le corriger et rajouter deux trois truc . Par contre avec la rentrée ça risque d'être difficile de publier régulièrement , ( ce que je n'ai jamais plus ou moins fait ) .

Bonne rentrée à tous ( enfin , bonne déprime , retour au lycée (ou collège , ou école ) et au travail pour tout le monde , de quoi déprimer pendant la semaine , voir le mois qui va suivre ) .

Ellana


	6. Une Vie d'Enfer

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à toutes et à tous , je profite des vacances de la Toussaint pour poster la suite. Voici le chapitre 5 (qui aurait dut arriver plus tôt j'en suis infiniment désolée vous comprenez, manque d'inspiration , les cours , les devoirs , et bla et bla ). J'étais presque convaincue de devoir attendre encore un mois ou deux pour que l'inspiration revienne et avoir le temps, l'envie et la patience d'écrire quelque chose de plus de trois ligne mais j'ai été particulièrement motivée par la review de Lala . Le chapitre 6 est en cours , mais pas encore finit. Donc il va falloir patienter avant d'avoir la suite , surtout que mes chap sont toujours super longs .

**Lala :** Merci pour ta review , ça fait toujours très plaisir lorsque on sait en tant qu'auteur que ce qu'on écrit est lut et surtout apprécié . Je suis très contente que quelqu'un lise ma fic et surtout laisse une trace de son passage . Oui je n'ai que deux review snif snif. Effectivement tu te pose beaucoup de question sur Adhara et sa mère … Hey … c'est un peu le but . Mais sache que sa mère n'est pas une hybride. Sinon quoi te dire ? Figure toi que je ne me suis renseignée sur les Mary-Sue pas longtemps après avoir posté le premier chapitre … Oui je sais je fais mal mes devoirs , j'y suis pour rien j'ai toujours été une très grande flemmarde. Merci beaucoup de ta review je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ( elle plait enfin à quelqu'un ! ) . En espérant que la suite te plaise autant .

Ellana

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Une vie d'enfer !**_

_« Entre ce que je pense, ce que je veux dire, ce que je crois dire, ce que je dis, ce que vous avez envie d'entendre, ce que vous croyez entendre, ce que vous entendez, ce que vous avez envie de comprendre, ce que vous croyez comprendre, ce que vous comprenez… il y a dix possibilités qu'on ait des difficultés à communiquer. Mais essayons quand même... »_

_Bernard Weber_

* * *

Dans l'ensemble lorsque quelqu'un vous fait une vanne il faut apprendre à relativiser . Après tout qui aime bien , châtie bien . C'est le cas de la plupart des gens . Mais pas de Potter . Son adage à lui ce serait plutôt , qui hait bien , châtie bien . Il faut dire que cela faisait moins d'une semaine que l'on était arrivé au château et qu'il avait déjà coloré mes cheveux blancs argenté en rose et en rouge et les avaient considérablement rétrécit. Ils doivent vraiment lui faire horreur pour qu'il s'acharne dessus comme ça .

Mais encore une fois , relativisons . Le rouge est une couleur qui me va apparemment très bien . Surtout que c'est un très très beau rouge, bien vif , presque fluo .

Pour continuer sur cette lancée zen , nous dirons que les grandes causes méritent de grands sacrifices . Mon sacrifice à moi consistait d'avoir des cheveux rouge, c'est la vie . En échange je possédais maintenant la carte des Maraudeurs.

De plus lorsque j'étais remontée dans mon dortoir , personne ou presque si l'on exceptait Jace ne m'avait vu . Donc je n'avais pas à me faire de soucis en sachant que, si Jace partageait le dortoir de Potter et Cie et s'il savait maintenant avec cette marque plus que voyante que j'avais fouillée dans les affaires de son camarade, il ne me dénoncerait pas . Jace était très loin d'être une balance et faisait plus ou moins partie de notre groupe d'amis .

Ensuite pour relativiser au maximum , le fait d'être à cet instant trois dans le dortoir , avec deux filles intelligentes et plutôt douées, me garantissait ( peut-être pas à 100% mais l'espoir fait vivre) de me débarrasser au plus vite de cette couleur d'un rouge digne d'Ariel la petite Sirène.

Maintenant que nous avons relativisé , je vous informe que toutes ses bonnes paroles , altruistes et pleine de zénitude ne proviennent absolument pas de moi . A vrai dire mon état d'esprit à cet instant oscillait entre la rage , la haine , l'effroi et l'humiliation pure et dure . Malgré tout Roxane a toujours le mot pour essayer sans grand succès de dédramatiser la situation , et en général ça a pour conséquence de me faire crier plus qu'il n'est nécessaire .

-MES CHEVEUX SONT ROUGES ! Criais-je en jetant assez violemment la carte sur mon lit . Je vais le tuer , oh Merlin , je vais te tuer Potter .

Je vis Flo' lever les yeux au ciel . Elle me fit tourner la tête et se mit derrière moi pour essayer d'enlever cette satanée couleur .

-C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'il s'en prend à tes cheveux , tu devrais être habituée depuis . Et flattée aussi .

Je me dévissait le cou pour la dévisager .

-PARDON ?

-Il a quand même placé un sort sur son tiroir , rien que pour toi . Je suis sure que si c'était Rox qui avait ouvert le tiroir rien ne se serait passé . Et puis console toi , on a la carte . J'aime pas trop les moyens qu'on a utilisé , mais ça a marché .

Je la fusillais du regard :

-Après m'être occupée de Potter ce sera ton tour , maugréais-je .

-Mais oui mais oui . En attendant tu te retournes bien gentiment et tu laisse faire la pro .

-D'ailleurs , ajouta Rox , ça te va pas si mal le rouge . Mieux que le rose , c'est déjà ça .

Le regard noir que je lui lançais ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid . A part peut-être qu'elle éclata de rire . Suivie de Flo .

-Bon tu te dépêches , marmonnais-je à l'intention de cette dernière .

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible ! S'écria-t-elle . Finite incantatem !

Je m'élançais vers la salle de bain pour m'exposer au miroir et soupirais de soulagement . Le rouge de mes cheveux avait disparu. Leur couleur d'un blanc lumineux et argenté était revenue .

-Merci Flo' , soupirais-je en touchant mes cheveux ondulés avec un plaisir non dissimulé .

-De rien folle , ricana-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette .

Je ne me formalisais pas du ''folle'' et m'examinais sous toutes mes coutures . Pas que je sois narcissique , mais ce qui est à moi est à moi et on ne touche PAS à mes cheveux .

Puis une tache de couleur attira mon attention alors que je les relevais . Je me retournais et exposais ma nuque avant de pousser un hurlement de rage . Je me disais bien , un simple Finite et je suis sauvée des pièges de Potter ?! Il faut vraiment que je sois naïve !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore !? S'exclama Rox , lasse , depuis la chambre .

-Il … suffoquais-je de rage , il A GRAVÉ une MARQUE dans MON COU hurlais-je à m'en casser les cordes vocales .

-Ouais ben au moins ça se voit pas c'est dans le cou , on regardera plus tard, maugréa Rox sortant de la salle de bain .

-On a la carte , continua-t-elle, tu n'as plus les cheveux rouge , moi j'ai faim . Je te signale qu'on va rater le dîner avec tes conneries, alors bouge toi les miches sinon on part sans toi .

-Après Potter et Flo , c'est toi que je tue ! Lançais-je en fermant la porte de la salle de bain et en rangeant la carte dans ma poche de veste .

-C'est plutôt toi qu'on va tuer ! T'as un de ces caractère de cochon ! Ça t'arrive d'être aimable ?! M'accusa-t-elle . Non ! Madame n'est jamais aimable ! Toujours à gueuler pour un rien ! Toujours devoir être présente pour Madame ! Et jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !

Je restais un instant immobile stupéfaite .

-De quoi tu m'accuse exactement ?D'avoir un caractère de merde ? Ou de ne pas avoir été là avant les vacances ?Je te signale que sans moi on l'aurait pas récupéré cette carte ! Lançais-je ulcéré de sa mauvaise foi.

-Hola on se calme les filles ! Dit Flora en s'interposant .

-Je te signale que si t'étais venu la protéger on aurait pas EUT à la récupérer cette carte , fit Roxane sur le même ton .

-Peut-être que si tu ne comptais pas sur moi pour les faire ces satanées protections, je n'aurais pas eut à VENIR , criais-je à mon tour en colère .

Comment cela avait-il dégénéré ainsi ? Aucune importance , toujours est-il que nous nous disputions comme des forcenées et ce pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps . Flo' essayait toujours de nous séparer et avait de plus en plus de mal à nous garder éloignées l'une de l'autre .

-Et si tu avais pensé à me les apprendre , je ne serais pas aussi dépendante de TOI !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Evelyne entra dans la chambre . Elle s'arrêta un instant et nous observa nous chamailler . Je ne la remarquais que lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler plus fort que nous :

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT CE BOUCAN ! Je vous signale que l'on vous entend jusque dans le COULOIR !

Elle nous lança un regard si froid que j'en eut des frissons .

-Je peux savoir POURQUOI vous vous disputez comme deux gamines jalouses et en manque d'affection ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois le silence revenu .

Il y eut un long silence pesant , pendant lequel Rox et moi nous regardâmes . Comment en étions nous venue à nous disputer ainsi ? Bon d'accord Rox et moi n'étions pas toujours d'accord sur tout . Et dans le groupe , j'étais plus amie avec Flo' qu'avec elle ,et de son côté elle était plutôt copine avec Evy , mais tout de même . Les disputes de cet ordre étaient rares, voir inexistantes , on se faisait parfois la gueule mais jamais on ne se criait dessus comme ça . Surtout à notre âge . Et puis je dois avouer qu'en général j'évite les disputes , je n'aime pas me chamailler sans raison . Lorsque l'on se dispute c'est pour des raisons valable . Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme aujourd'hui . J'avais oublié de venir , alors que je le lui avait promis, mais j'avais mes raisons . Bon je ne les lui avaient pas expliquées , mais elle n'avaient rien demandé … ou presque . En plus c'était réparé , on avait récupéré la carte . Si elle m'avait reproché mes cris quant à la couleur rouge ou la marque j'aurais compris , c'est vrai que des fois je peux être assez insupportable . Mais delà à … ça… Ce n'était jamais arrivé … ou presque .

Un ange passa et je secouais la tête . Je nageais dans un océan d'incompréhension et pataugeais dans un brouillard de ressentiments apparus comme par enchantement .

-Tu n'as qu'a lui demander , marmonnais-je , je me tire , bon appétit .

Je pris ma cape et traversant la salle commune déserte je sortis dans le couloir .

OoOoO

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vécu des disputes aussi stupide que celle que je viens de vivre . Je me doute que c'est le cas . Une fois calmée vous vous rendez compte que ce qui vous met en rogne c'est l'injustice de la situation . Vous savez que vous avez raison ou du moins vous essayez de vous en convaincre , et quelque part vous essayez de repousser la petite voix qui vous dit '' c'est 50/50 chérie , tu devrais aller t'excuser et tout redeviendra comme avant ''. Mais il n'y a une chose qui vous retient , ce n'est pas la moindre, c'est l'Orgueil , le plus puissant des 7 péché capitaux . Et même si vous vous dites que c'est complètement absurde et que vous êtes fautive autant l'une que l'autre , votre Orgueil vous interdit d'aller vous excuser .

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je trouvais alors que j'arpentais les couloir sombres du château qui hurlaient de toute leur force que je devrais être avec mes camarades en train de manger et rigoler et pas ici à grelotter et errer comme une âme en peine .

J'étais au troisième étage quand je me décidais enfin à chercher les cuisines. J'avais faim . Une faim de loup en fait . Et il était hors de question pour moi d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour faire face à Rox , à sa tête en colère et gênée , et à Evy et Flo' qui, à coup sur, essaieraient de nous réconcilier .

Je sortis la carte de ma poche . Il y avait déjà un moment que je me demandais si je voulais réellement retourner dans la Grande Salle ou plutôt chercher (et surtout trouver ) les cuisines pour manger en toute tranquillité . Effectivement les Cuisines figuraient sur la Carte des Maraudeurs . Au sous-sol .

Il me fallut au moins trois quart d'heure pour trouver comment l'ouvrir . Ce tableau infernal ne m'avait pas beaucoup aidé . Et à la fin j'en étais venue à haïr les poires .

Finalement j'avais trouvé ces cuisines . En revanche on repassera pour la tranquillité . J'aurais voulue être seule et broyer du noir tranquillement . Ressasser les paroles que j'avais envoyé à la figure de Rox , me dire à quel point j'étais nulle . Ressasser les paroles de mes parents , me dire à quel point _ils_ étaient nuls... Déprimer en sécurité , seule et sans témoins, en me goinfrant de chocolat , et de trucs plus gras et sucrés les uns que les autres sans me soucier de mon poids et de son meurtre comme une fille normalement constituée . J'aurais eut ma soirée de solitude si Potter , Malefoy et Shadow n'avaient pas été dans les Cuisines ce soir là , à ce moment là . Je bénis l'impulsion qui me fit cacher la carte avant qu'ils ne me remarquent car lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers moi ils ne me lâchèrent plus .

-McKellan , fit Potter visiblement étonné .

-Potter , fis-je sur le même ton , l'étonnement en moins .

J'aurais dut savoir où ils allaient quand il n'apparaissaient pas au dîner . Quelle idiote .

-Désolée du dérangement , grommelais-je, acide , en colère de ne pas avoir une bonne soirée de déprime sans personne pour m'importuner .

Renonçant au dîner je me détournais et posait la main sur la poignée . J'allais partir sans plus d'égard pour eux quand Potter m'appela :

-Qu'est-ce que fais là ? Je croyais que personne ne connaissais les cuisines .

-Comme quoi tu crois mal , fis-je sèchement .

-Tu veux pas rester ? Demanda Shadow.

Je me retournais d'un bloc et le dévisageais suspicieuse .

-Tu veux me demander quoi exactement Shadow ? Si Flora a apprécié votre petit tête à tête ?

Il haussa un sourcil surpris :

-Elle t'en à parlé ?

-C'est ma meilleure amie , on se dit tout .

Il me considéra un instant :

-Alors ? Tu restes ou pas ?

Je les regardais à tour de rôle . Je les avais interrompu dans ce qui semblait être une petite fête . Un gâteau déjà bien entamé annonçait un '' JOY...X ANN...RSAIRE JAM...IE '' atrophié qui défilait en lettre noir sur le glaçage rose bonbon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête renfrognée de Potter lorsque je remarquais le gâteau assez féminin. Quatre paquets pas encore ouvert trônaient sur la table à côté . Et malgré le fait que nous trouvions dans les cuisines où un flot d'elfe s'activaient sans relâche , les trois amis s'étaient trouvé une place chaleureuse à côté d'une cheminée ou dorait une tarte au pommes . Il étaient assis sur trois fauteuil confortables qui entouraient une table basse en bois d'acajou cirée . Je ne doutais pas un instant que c'était eux qui les avaient déplacés jusqu'ici pour se ménager un coin personnel .

-Non je vais partir, je risque de plomber l'ambiance.

Je me détournais brusquement et sortit de la salle … Avant d'y re-rentrer le cœur battant à la chamade .

-Heu finalement je crois que je vais rester un peu , si ça dérange pas , dis-je précipitamment en fermant vigoureusement la porte derrière moi.

Marius Flint et mon frère étaient en train de traverser le couloir .

-A qui tu veux échapper ? Demanda Malefoy pas dupe .

-A ton pote le magnifique Flint , et accessoirement à mon stupide frère .

Décidant finalement de m'incruster je m'approchais d'eux .

-Je prend une part de ceci , dis-je en prenant une part de gâteau . Il a l'air délicieusement rose .

-Je t'en pris sers toi , fis Potter blasé.

-Merci , dis-je en enfournant une bouchée de gâteau .

Je fermais les yeux de contentement .

-Ché vraiment délichieux ce truc ! M'exclamais-je en gémissant de plaisir .

-On dirait que tu as un orgasme rien qu'en mangeant une part de gâteau … c'est … Terrifiant , finit Shadow.

-J'aurais pas dit ça , intervint Potter en me considérant du regard .

-Heureusement on ne te le demande pas .

J'allais m'installer sur une chaise un peu plus loin .

-Bonjour , Miss , que voulez-vous que Kristi vous prépare ? s'exclama une elfe d'une voix aiguë en apparaissant devant moi .

Je m'étranglais de surprise et sursautais violemment . Toussant violemment je posais la part de gâteau sur la table .

-Heu … surprend moi , fis-je finalement .

Kriti hocha la tête et disparu dans un pop sonore .

-En fait tu as menti , entendis-je Potter dire . Tu n'étais jamais venue ici avant .

Ce n'était pas une question .

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais venue ici, avouais-je en poussant plus loin sur la table la part de gâteau .

-Je vois ...

-Pourquoi tu ne mange pas avec tes amies ? Demanda Shadow , sans chercher à dissimuler sa curiosité .

Je le fusillais du regard:

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde .

J'avais déjà une vie assez compliquée , sans en plus en parler avec des gens quasi inconnus . Kristi réapparu et déposa sur la table un énorme gâteau à la noisette et praline .

-Heu … merci , fis-je alors qu'elle disparaissaient .

Je regardais le gâteau pendant un long moment si bien que les garçon qui n'avaient pas cessé de m'observer me demandèrent :

-T'attend qu'il lui pousse des cornes ? ricana Potter .

-Si ça pouvait te clouer le bec , pourquoi pas ? , répondis-je en me servant tout de même une généreuse part sur une assiette .

Je me levais :

-Bon j'y vais , bon anniversaire Jamesie , dis-je narquoise.

Il se renfrogna et grogna un ''enfin'' alors que je sortais en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir .

-McKellan , tu as un truc rouge dans le cou , dit soudainement Potter.

Rien qu'à son ton je compris qu'il avait comprit . Et je compris qu'il avait comprit que j'avais compris . Et … bon vous voyez quoi ...

Je me retournais et voyant l'air mauvais qu'il affichait je lui lançais la part de gâteau que j'avais dans les mains et me ruais hors des cuisines . Lorsque j'arrivais dans le dortoir il n'y avait personne et j'avais semé Potter .

Je sens que ça va poser un problème pour nos futures collaborations .

OoOoO

Depuis la Guerre contre Voldemort les relations entre Griffondor et Serpentard se sont relativement calmées . Il est assez courant de constater qu'un Serpentard et un Griffondor sont amis . Comme c'est le cas pour Potter et Malefoy . Cela dit , certains Serpentard sont rancunier , ont la mémoire longue et sont toujours autant attiré par la magie noire . C'est le cas de Marius Flint . Fils de Mangemort ,Serpentard dans l'âme qui est d'ailleurs si noire que je m'étonne presque qu'il ne se noie pas dedans . Si l'état de Sang-Pur dans les Ancienne Familles n'a pas pas perdu de valeur , au contraire , le fait d'être dans telle ou telle maison n'as plus beaucoup d'importance . Du moins c'est ce que pense la majorité des dites familles … exceptée la mienne .

Mais je m'égare . Revenons à nos hippogriffes . Marius Flint est ce que l'on appelle dans le langage courant un vrai connard . Pourquoi je parle de lui ?

Parce qu'il est devant moi . A cet instant précis je me trouve menacée de sa baguette et plaquée violemment contre un mur des cachots .

Pourtant la journée avait assez bien commencée . Je n'avais pas revu Potter , ni Malefoy , ni personne qui ait de près ou de loin un rapport avec les mâles de Griffondor de tout le week-end . Vendredi c'était déroulé presque sans anicroche si on excepte le fait que j'ai dut éviter ledit Potter toute la journée .

Le week-end je l'avais passé à la bibliothèque, épluchant tout les livres que je pouvais concernant les pertes de mémoire, les amnésie dut à des sortilèges mal formulés et j'étais même allée dans le rayon des livres moldus pour trouver une quelconque information . Cela dit à part le livre que j'avais trouvé l'autre fois je n'avais rien de nouveau .

J'avais également passé beaucoup de temps sur la carte et j'avais analysé les déplacements de Potter pour l'éviter de mon mieux et j'avais été assez surprise, le samedi soir, tard,( au delà du couvre-feu en fait ) quand je l'avais vu littéralement disparaître de la carte alors qu'il faisait les cent-pas dans un couloir du septième étage . J'avais attendu qu'il réapparaisse pendant près d'une demi-heure avant d'abandonner et d'aller me coucher.

Je n'avais pas reparlé à Roxanne durant tout le week-end et notre dispute avait poussé nos amies à choisir un camp entre nous deux . Evy restait avec Roxane , et Flo' alternait entre nous deux . J'avais nettement l'impression qu'Evy me faisait royalement la gueule et je ne savais même pas pourquoi . Flora essayait d'être le plus neutre possible si bien que je restais souvent seule ou parfois à traîner avec Jace , quand ses amis de Poufsouffle l'emmerdaient . En même temps , ce sont des Poufsouffles , je ne fais pas de discrimination mais il faut avouer que dans le genre niais et rébarbatif les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs .

Bref cette journée de lundi fut assez ennuyeuse dans son genre . Le prof de l'option des Artéfact avait nettement perdu de son interêt et son cours commençait presque à ressembler à celui de Binns avec une pointe de Trelawney .

Allez savoir pourquoi on avait toujours pas eut cours de duel car Flitwick avait chopé une maladie sorcière et avait été transféré à St Mangouste pour quelques temps . Si bien que le lendemain et le vendredi suivant nous n'allions pas avoir cours de Sortilèges . L'année commençait avec des profs absents . Cool .

Jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon deuxième cours d'Etude des Runes de la Magie tout c'était donc relativement bien passé . Sauf qu'un petit inconvénient était survenu juste avant le cours.

J'essayais d'éviter Potter, car j'avais le pressentiment qu'il me cherchait depuis jeudi . Sans doute pour récupérer la carte .

Donc , j'étais dans les cachots pour éviter le plus possible Potter et ses acolytes . Mais ses derniers jours j'avais été tellement obnubilée par la Menace Potter , que j'avais oublié les autres Menaces . Aussi , alors que je me baladais comme une biche sur le territoire des loups , je ne vis pas les points McKellan , Flint et Parkison se dessiner sur la carte , fixant le point Potter et Shadow comme si j'étais suivie par eux .

Maintenant que j'y pense , je me demande presque si le jour où j'étais allée dans les cuisines , ils ne m'avaient pas suivis .

-Et bien , et bien , ricana une voix dans mon dos qui me fit sursauter . On se balade sur le territoire des Serpent, n'est ce pas un peu dangereux venant d'une Lionne ?

Un réflexe inné me fit fermer la carte et la ranger précipitamment dans la poche de mon jean avant de me retourner .

-Flint , dis-je pas plus surprise que ça , mais légèrement effrayée .

Qu'il ne me fasse rien dans le train , au beau milieu du wagon des Griffon avec Potter le '' sauveur des demoiselle en détresse'' était logique . Mais je l'avais humilié devant tout le monde lorsque j'avais aidé Malefoy , ce que je commençais à regretter .

-Aurais-tu peur ? S'écria-t-il surpris et narquois . McKellan ne fait plus sa maline quand elle est seule , sans défense et menacée d'une baguette .

Effectivement , j'étais menacée de trois baguettes , et j'étouffais un juron quand je vis que la troisième appartenait à mon frère .

-Arthur , dis-je en désespoir de cause , je sais qu'on s'est toujours pas particulièrement aimé , mais tu ne vas pas m'attaquer ! Je suis ta sœur quand même .

Un sourire étira ses lèvres . Je sentais le coup fourré venir . Il ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Je me souviens d'un jour , lorsque j'avais 6 ans , j'étais encore très fragile et pas capable de comprendre qui il était réellement , il y avait ses copains à la maison . Dont Marius Flint . Ils étaient venus me voir alors que je me balançais à l'unique balançoire du jardin . Ils ne venaient jamais ici , parce qu'ils trouvaient que la balançoire était trop moldue à leurs goût . Ils m'avaient rejointe et Arthur m'avait dit qu'il voulait bien que je joue avec eux . J'avais été folle de joie . Contrairement à eux je n'avais n'y le droit de sortir , ni d'inviter des amis , que je n'avais pas toute façon . J'étais très seule et j'avais besoin de chaleur humaine . Il m'avait dit de le suivre et m'avais emmener dans la cuisine .

_-Tout les membre de notre groupe sélect , _avait-il dit très pompeux_ , ont réussit l'épreuve , maintenant si tu veux en faire partie il faut que tu montre que tu peux le faire aussi . _

Je n'avais décelé aucun mensonge dans sa voix . Pourtant elle était vibrante de mépris . Il avait ouvert la porte de la cave et avait allumé la lumière en appuyant sur une rune dans le mur . Seul les sorciers pouvaient l'actionner .

_-Tu dois prouver ton courage , descends dans la cave et touche le mur tout au fond , pour prouver que tu y est allée tu dois ramener un des bocaux qu'il y a en bas . _

J'y étais allée . Sitôt que j'avais touché le fond, la lumière s'était éteinte , et la porte s'était refermée dans un vacarme assourdissant qui ne couvrait pas les rires de mon frère et de ses acolytes .

J'étais restée toute la journée et la nuit qui à suivie dans la cave , seule et dans le noir . C'est mon père qui m'avaient retrouvée en allant chercher une bouteille de vin de grande qualité . Personne n'avait remarqué que j'avais disparue . J'avais été consignée deux jour dans ma chambre sans pouvoir en sortir . Un elfe m'apportais ma nourriture . Ça ne changeais pas de d'habitude , vu que je restais le plus souvent dans ma chambre toute seule . C'était sans doute pourquoi on n'avait pas remarqué mon absence . D'ailleurs je soupçonnais mon père de m'avoir punie pour la forme , sachant que la punition n'en était pas réellement une , mon frère n'ayant pas le droit de m'embêter puisque j'étais punie .

-En réalité chère Adhara tu es ma demi-soeur , fit Arthur me coupant dans mes réflexions .

J'eus besoin d'un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il avait dit , n'arrivant pas à chasser de mon esprit le peur que j'avais ressentis dans cette cave . Puis lorsque je réussis à revenir à l'instant présent je compris ce qu'il venait de dire . Mon cœur cessa aussitôt de battre .

-Quoi ? articulais-je incapable de dire autre chose .

-Oui , en réalité tu es la fille d'une Sang de Bourbe et de l'adultère de mon père , cracha-t-il .

Une Sang-de-Bourde ? Ma mère avait donc été une enfant de Moldue ?

-Mais … dis-je en cessant d'avoir l'air assurée . Mais si tu le savais pourquoi … ?

-Père m'a fait juré de ne rien te dire , maugréa-t-il . Il a des projets pour toi . Il te voulait docile .

Comment le savait-il ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils tous menti ? Et de quels projets parlait-il ? Je fronçais les sourcils , perdue dans mes questions sans réponse et apeurée lorsque je vis Flint se ruer sur moi et me plaquer contre le mur humide des cachots . Sa baguette s'enfonça dans la peau de mon cou. En désespoir de cause j'essayais de prendre ma baguette pour me défendre.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Sourit narquoisement la belle Jamina Parkinson en brandissant ma baguette .

Je gigotais en comprenant que j'étais dans une merde noire . Je me surpris à espérer que James m'avait retrouvée . Je préférais affronter la connerie et la colère de Potter que la perversité des Serpentard devant moi .

-Est-ce que tu sais que tu m'as littéralement ridiculisé devant toute l'école dimanche dernier ? Est-ce que tu sais que ma copine m'a plaqué à cause de toi ? Cracha-t-il .

Il a une copine ? Lui ? Elle doit avoir de la merde dans les yeux , en plus d'avoir des goûts de chiottes et une prédilection pour la soumission . Faut dire qu'a mon avis, dans le couple , c'est Flint qui tient le fouet , et pour continuer la métaphore je suis certaine qu'il n'hésite pas à s'en servir .

-Ah bon , articulais-je difficilement car son bras s'enfonçait dans ma gorge et m'empêchait de respirer , t'a une copine ? J'aurais juré que ta gueule aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée …

Ma voix s'éteignit sur ce dernier mot et je sentis que le peu d'air que j'avais encore s'était échappé de mes poumons .

Un éclat de rire retenti. Je me détendis, enfin dans la situation où je me trouvais c'était assez difficile, quand je compris de qui il provenait . Mais Flint ne parut pas l'entendre car il m'asséna une gifle si violente que je sentis ma lèvre inférieure s'ouvrir et du sang couler sur mon menton . Son bras s'enfonça un peu plus et je me sentis partir , privée d'oxygène.

-C'est comme ça que tu t'imposes Flint ? Intervint une voix que je n'aurais jamais crus aimé autant . En frappant des filles sans défense ?

Flint sursauta et je gémis en sentant la pointe de sa baguette percer ma peau . Il se retourna et je tombais à terre lorsqu'il me lâcha brusquement . Je toussais violemment et levais le regard vers Potter qui pointait Flint de sa baguette . A côté de lui se tenait Jace . Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là celui la ? Aaron Rose et Christopher Shadow tenaient en respect mon frère et Jamina . Je vis Shadow tendre la main vers cette dernière et récupérer ma baguette . Mais a vrai dire à cet instant tout était flou , je savais que je devais être blanche , plus blanche encore que mes cheveux . J'haletais et je n'arrivais plus à respirer .

-Tu sais ce que je déteste encore plus que les connard dans ton genre Flint ?

Potter assura sa poigne sur la baguette .

-Les hommes qui battent les femmes , finit-il, d'un ton tellement dégoutté que je m'estimais heureuse de ne pas être à la place de Flint .

Je le vis s'approcher de Flint, baguette levée , l'air menaçant .

-James , prévint Aaron , c'est pas une bonne idée .

Potter regarda un instant Flint et toute la haine que je vis dans son regard me fis frémir . Puis il baissa sa baguette. Je vis Flint soupirer de soulagement et sans aucun avertissement Potter lui asséna un coup de poing dans le nez . Le choc le fit reculer et il trébucha sur mes jambes avant de tomber tout près de moi . Tenant ma gorge de ma main gauche je m'écartais de mieux que je pus de lui .

Déjà qu'il avait le nez un peu tordu après la baffe que je lui avait mit, ce coup de poing n'avait pas dut l'améliorer . Il se releva et courut vers salle commune derrière Jamina et Arthur qui s'étaient déjà sauvés .

Lâches .

Potter s'approcha de moi et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever . Dans un état second je la pris et il me hissa doucement .

-J'avais pas besoin de ton aide , marmonnais-je , je contrôlais la situation .

-Ben tiens , avant ou après que tu tombes dans les pommes ? Se moqua-t-il .

-Tiens ta baguette , me tendis Shadow .

-Merci , murmurais-je douloureusement .

J'avais la voix rauque et abîmée . J'avais envie de courir après Flint pour lui faire ce qu'Aaron avait empêcher Potter d'accomplir .

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demandais-je avant de me rendre compte que c'était une très mauvaise question compte tenu du fait que j'avais voler la précieuse carte des Maraudeurs .

-On voulais aller … heu , voir la concierge , répondit Jace .

Je fut surprise . A vrai dire je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça . Quoique s'il m'avaient dit qu'il allaient danser le tango dans les cachots pour séduire le professeur Slugorn ça m'aurait nettement plus surprise …

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je .

Moi qui croyais qu'ils me suivaient . Je sentis un vertige me prendre et je tanguais en arrière. Potter m'attrapa les épaules .

-Tu sais McKellan , ça deviens assez ennuyeux de te sauver tout le temps comme ça , fit-il en prenant mon bras droit et en le mettant sur ses épaules pour me soutenir . Et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas te sauver .

-Je te demande rien , dis-je sèchement en me libérant de son emprise, je te l'ai déjà dis , je suis pas une de tes demoiselles en détresse .

-Et je te l'ai déjà dit , heureusement car mes demoiselles en détresse sont bien mieux foutue que toi , dit-il en rigolant .

Hein ? En rigolant ? Oui bon d'accord , Potter et moi on aimait se lancer et piques et bien qu'il arrive que l'on se dispute très violemment comme dans le train , c'était presque jamais méchant ou délibérément blessant, enfin jusqu'à une certaine limite ( car Potter peut être très très méchant quand il veut , j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience) . Mais delà à rigoler ensemble ? Il me l'avait jamais fait .

Je constatais alors qu'ils n'avaient pas répondu à ma question et que je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il voulaient voir la concierge . Je décidais de laisser tomber … pour le moment . Je mitraillerais Jace plus tard , là j'étais pas vraiment en état de lui lancer des regard impassible , noir ou même froid . Surmontant l'orgueil qui m'ordonnait de l'envoyer bouler et de me rendre seule , en rampant s'il le fallait , jusqu'à l'infirmerie , je le laissais m'entraîner au troisième étage tandis que ses potes et Jace continuaient leur chemin pour aller demander je ne sais quoi à la Concierge .

-Où est la carte ? Demanda Potter .

Il en aura fallut du temps pour qu'il me demande.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser la question .

Il y eut un court silence avant que je ne continu sur ma lancée . J'avais eut une idée ce week-end et je voulais lui en faire part , ça nous empêcherais de nous disputer continuellement et Louis aurait moins de chance d'obtenir la carte . En fait cela faisait plus qu'un week-end que j'y pensais mais maintenant que j'avais la carte et que Potter et moi avions fait une armistice pour devenir animagus...

-J'ai quelque chose à de demander , commençais-je .

Il se tourna vers moi , intrigué .Je comprenais pourquoi , en général je détestais demander quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

-On a passé un accord concernant mon livre , tu te souviens ? Demandais-je .

-C'est une question rhétorique ? Fit-il l'air de se demander si ma question était sérieuse ou non .

Effectivement je le voyais mal oublier ça . Mais j'avais du mal à demander à quelqu'un quelque chose et j'étais sure qu'il adoooorait me voir patauger dans la semoule .

-Je te propose qu'on fasse une alliance pour la carte , j'en ais besoin , et toi aussi , tout comme j'ai besoin de devenir animagus et toi … ben comme je sais pas qu'elle sont tes motivations …

Il m'arrêta :

-Attend , tu veux qu'on … _partage_ la carte ? Demanda-t-il.

Déroutée qu'il trouve cela si incongru je répondis :

- Ben … oui .

Il se remis à marcher et ce ne fut que lorsqu'on arriva devant l'infirmerie qu'il me répondit :

-Okay , un semaine sur deux , je te l'a rend lundi prochain , fit-il en tendant la main . .

J'hésitais avant de lui tendre le parchemin . Il me serra la main et j'entrais dans l'infirmerie .

-Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ! S'exclama l'infirmière en me voyant .

Je soupirais . Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivent qu'à moi ?

-Heu …

-C'est ma faute Mme Pomfresh .

Je me tournais vers Potter en haussant les sourcils de stupeur .

-Je courrais dans les couloirs et je ne regardais pas où j'allais . Nous nous sommes percutés et mon bras est rentré dans son cou . J'ai faillit lui percer le cou avec son pendentif et je l'ai étranglée par mégarde avant de pouvoir me relever .

Je le dévisageais un instant .

-Miss McKellan ? Demanda Pomfresh pour confirmation .

-C'est ça , comme d'habitude Potter ne regarde jamais où il va …

Je continuais de le regarder .

-Très bien , merci monsieur Potter ne m'avoir ramener une patiente , vous devez être en retard en cours . Allez en classe , je m'occupe de Miss McKellan .

Potter me regarda un instant et se détourna de moi pour sortir de l'infirmerie .

Une fois Potter parti Pomfresh me demanda :

-Est-ce vraiment ce qui c'est passé ?

-Oui , dis-je sans hésitation.

Je brandis mon pendentif en forme de croix d'Agades dont la pointe était supposée m'avoir percer la peau. C'était crédible après tout .

J'entendis un gémissement alors que l'infirmière soignais mes blessures .

-Désolée , fit cette dernière , pressez ceci contre votre coupure je reviens .

Je la vis s'éloigner vers un lit entouré d'un draps . Je fronçais les sourcils . J'entendis des chuchotement , des murmures et des gémissements . Puis tout à coup quelqu'un cria :

-C'était un démon ! Il avait une boule d'énergie dans la main ! J'ai si mal à la tête ….

Il y eut d'autre chuchotement puis :

-Qui suis-je ? Gémit une voix de fille .

Je connaissais cette voix . Elle m'était familière .

-Qui êtes vous ? Non ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je vous en prie ! Gémit-elle encore une fois la voix éraillée et faible .

Quand vous entendez ces paroles dans un film , ou quand vous le lisez dans un livre vous trouvez ça cliché . ''Non ne me faites pas de mal ?'' ? Ça parait tellement … ridicule. Si quelqu'un vous kidnappe il va forcément vous faire du mal , à quoi ça sert de l'implorer ?

Pourtant alors que j'entendais cette fille supplier qu'on la laisse tranquille , je ne pensais pas une seule seconde au ridicule de la situation tel que je l'analysais avant , en fait un froid polaire prit possession de moi . Comment pouvait-on se sentir à ce point … vide ? A ce point perdue ? A ce point seule ?

Je me levais et m'approchais du lit . Les gémissements reprirent .

-Laissez moi …

Soudain l'infirmière surgit de derrière le draps juste au moment où j'allais voir de qui il s'agissait .

-Tenez , dit-elle en me tendant une fiole violette , buvez ça et allez dans votre dortoir , dans deux heures vous vous sentirez mieux . Vos hématomes auront disparus demain .

Elle me jeta presque dehors et je me retrouvais devant la porte close , hébétée, stupéfaite et profondément choquée .

Qui était cette fille ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? J'envisageais un instant qu'il s'agissait de Cherry langue longue … puis je la réfutais. Elle avait une voix de crécelle. Cette fille avec une voix très douce , celle d'une fille sure d'elle .

Réfléchissant à qui ça pouvait être à ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve si … désorientée je constatais qu'il me restais presque trois heures avant Astronomie et je étant donné que ne comptais pas débarquer en Etude des Runes alors que j'avais manqué les trois quarts du cours je me dirigeais vers le halle avec l'intention d'aller dans le parc .

J'y restais un long moment, à regarder le ciel qui s'obscurcissait et la Lune qui se levait , essayant de ne pas penser à mes parents , à Irène , à Arthur , à Marcus , à cette fille à l'infirmerie, à ma mère inconnue , à ce qu'elle était devenue , à Potter et à mon projet de devenir animagus , à Flora, à son problème avec Shadow , à Roxane qui me faisait toujours la gueule , à Evy qui me la faisait pour une connerie et à moi qui ramait au milieu de cet océan de problème , de questions et d'incompréhensions .

Bien sur , je n'y parvins pas .

OoOoO

-Protego ! Lançais-je énervée .

La bulle protectrice explosa à peine formée et j'entendis Potter soupirer à côté de moi .

Oui vous avez bien entendu … enfin bien lut . Potter se trouve bel et bien à _côté de moi_ . Ce qui en temps normal aurait résulté d'un mort … ou deux …

Ou de l'apocalypse …

Voyez vous la dernière fois que nous avions dut faire équipe , ( en Soins au Créatures magiques ) c'était en 4eme année . La veille du cours mon chat Ghost s'était vu affublé d'une crinière bleu électrique et j'étais furax . Nous apprenions à prendre soins de Véracrasse atteint de furoncles géants . Lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à mon chat je n'avais put m'empêcher de me venger. En plus il avait mal choisit son moment pour m'emmerder . Je tenais entre mes mains ( protégées par des gants, heureusement) un amas visqueux d'un jaune marronnasse qui était le résultat d'un perçage en bonne et dut forme d'un des pustules de Violetta , le Veracrasse que je … hum … soignais. Je n'avais put résister et il s'en était prit plein la gueule , au sens propre , comme au figuré . Ceci n'étant que l'un des innombrable chapitres , tel que l'épisode Buggs Bunny et plus récemment sa connerie de Boue Violette, qui jalonnent les exceptionnels épisodes communs entre nous (je vous raconterais peut-être les fois où c'est moi qui morfle … dans un avenir lointain … les souvenirs sont encore cuisants ) .

Depuis ce jour là précisément , en quatrième année , les prof ne nous ont plus jamais mit ensemble (à part pour les retenues ) et ont toujours tout fait pour nous placer le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre dans une classe .

Sauf que le Professeur Lockart était nouvelle et apparemment pas au courant de notre inimité naturel à Potter et à moi . C'est pourquoi ,aujourd'hui, fait rarissime, nous avions été obligés de faire équipe pour le cours de DCFM .

Le fait est que j'étais arrivée en retard . Rox et Evy ( qui ne me parlaient toujours pas ) faisaient équipe quant à Flo', elle avait déjà trouvé un partenaire . Shadow . Potter étant seul , vu que son meilleur ami n'était pas avec lui , j'avais dut me mettre a côté de lui . Évidemment la prof ne changeant pas les équipes lors des entraînement, je m'étais vu obligée de rester avec Potter .

Bon , point positif , je n'avais plus sa marque rouge dans le cou . Je m'étais inspectée ce matin et elle avait disparue .

-PROTEGO !

Mon cris passa quasiment inaperçu dans le brouhaha ambiant . La bulle prit de l'ampleur grossit et explosa bruyamment .

-Allez ça suffit , intervint Potter pour la première fois depuis presque une demi-heure .

La dernière fois qu'il avait dit quelque chose depuis les deux heures précédentes je l'avais menacé de ma baguette . Me regard noir et les étincelles qui en sortaient lui avaient cloué le bec .

Je me tournais vers lui le regard charriant des glaçons .

-Ça sert à rien de crier comme une damnée , continua-t-il sans faire attention à mon air sombre .

Il s'approcha de moi et leva mon bras avec une autorité qui me coupa le souffle .

-Non mais ça va pas bien ! M'écriais-je .

-Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si j'allais me jeter sur toi ! Ça fait deux heure que t'es sur ce sortilège et t'a pas avancé d'un pouce !

Je me renfrognais et lui jetais un regard noir .

-Laisse toi faire et crois moi à la fin de l'heure tu sauras le faire ce sortilège !

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une cruche ! Je suis pas nulle non plus !

-Non mais t'es insupportable et c'est pas peu dire .

Il me regarda un instant l'air d'attendre que je lui demande de l'aide .

Plutôt mourir !

...

Oh et puis merde !

-Bon d'accord , comment je fais ? soupirais-je de mauvaise grâce .

Il essaya de réprimer son sourire amusé et tendit un bras vers moi .

-Je peux ? Fit-il narquois .

Je soupirais . Il prit mon bras et le leva , perpendiculaire à mon corps .

-Ton poignet doit être fluide , sinon ta bulle va exploser , c'est pour ça que tu n'arrive pas à la faire .

Il prit mon poignet dans sa main et je me concentrais sur l'inclinaison qu'il lui donna .

-Tu le penches légèrement vers la droite et tu le pivote vers la gauche . Il ne faut pas que ce soit un mouvement forcé , il doit être fluide et léger , tu ne dois pas être crispée sinon le bouclier va être très sensible et ne vas pas résister à plus d'un sort.

Il imprima à mon poignet le mouvement et me dit :

-Maintenant tu prononce le sort .

-Protego ! Fis-je .

Une bulle presque vaporeuse grossit autour de ma main , de mon bras , de mon épaule , de ma tête . Elle enveloppa mon corps et celui de Potter avant de se stopper . À environ dix centimètre de nous . Le son y était atténué . On n'entendait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la classe . Puis Potter lâcha ma main et la bulle explosa sans bruit cette fois, dans une gerbe d'étincelle .

Il y eut un blanc .

-Et bien , bravo miss McKellan, vous êtes la première à réussir, vingt point pour Griffondor ! Me félicita le Professeur Lockart

-Heu , merci , fis-je gênée .

Elle me lança un regard bizarre , impassible mais intense et puis se détourna de moi et continua a surveiller les élèves et les aider si possible . J'étais encore en train de songer à son regard quand un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter . Je me tournais vers Potter qui me toisais du regard , les bras croisés sur son torse , nonchalamment appuyé sur un bureau . S'il croyait m'impressionner …

-Merci , marmonnais-je en détournant le regard , légèrement énervée .

-Pardon , je n'ai pas entendu , fit-il un sourire si narquois aux lèvres que j'avais envi de le lui faire ravaler .

-Merci Potter , dis-je distinctement .

-De rien , McKellan , c'était un plaisir, répondit-il visiblement amusé .

J'imagine … Espèce de sale Véracrasse puant et dégénéré !

-Bon très bien c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, intervint Lockart . Lisez attentivement la page 8 de votre manuel et entraînez vous sur ce sort .

Je rassemblais mes affaires et me ruais hors de la pièce vers le parc , échappant à Potter et à son sourire narquois qui m'énerve prodigieusement .

-Hey ! Dara attends !

Énervée j'envisageais un instant de faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu … Puis soupirant je me retournais pour attendre Flora .

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en classe avec Potter ?

- Oh tu parles de cet créature répugnante dotée d'une intelligence incongrue par rapport à sa connerie qui n'a d'égale que son ego proéminent ? Rien , il m'a juste aidé pour le sort , marmonnais-je .

Je la vis esquisser un sourire :

-Ah c'est juste que t'avais l'air sacrément en colère en sortant de classe .

Penses-tu , je n'étais pas en colère , j'étais carrément furieuse !

-Tu sais pourquoi Lily me fais la tête au fait ? Demandais-je ,désireuse de changer de sujet .

M'étendre sur les état d'âme de Potter ne m'intéresse pas … Bon effectivement on parle de mes état d'âme … mais ils sont lié à cette erreur de la nature alors c'est du pareil au même .

Flo' eut l'air gênée lorsque je lui posais la question et je me demandais si ce n'était pas en rapport avec elle .

-Ben … a vrai dire , elle a entendu Chris parler de toi et elle croit que tu es intéressée par lui .

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Ce n'est pas de moi dont Chris est amoureux , mais c'est moi qui porte le chapeau … SUPER !

J'adore vraiment mes amies ! Puis une chose me fit tilt .

-Hein ? Attend … tu l'appelles Chris maintenant ?

Elle vira au rouge .

-Heu , ouais …

Je levais les yeux au ciel .

-Et voilà que ma meilleure amie tombe amoureuse ! Je le savais !

Nous arrivions au parc , vers la cabane de Hagrid . Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi il ne va pas vivre dans le château … quoique finalement , non je n'ai pas à me le demander . Elle secoua la tête , gênée et amusée en même temps . Je passais un bras sur son épaule et lui dis à voix basse .

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il fallait que je te dise Jeudi ?

-A propos des Animagis ?

-Heu … non en fait c'était pas vraiment prévu que je parle de ça . Tu sais le jour où j'aurais dut aller chez Rox j'ai eut un léger problème . Je cherchais un livre . Enfin ça tu le sais .

Elle hocha la tête .

-Donc c'est à propos des Animagi .

Têtue .

-Non pas du tout . En fait j'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents .

C'était pas du tout prévu que je lui en parle maintenant et comme ça , alors que tout le monde pouvait nous entendre . Pourtant il fallait bien que je lui en parle à un moment donné .

Elle parut intéressée .

-Et ?

-Ils ont dit que j'étais la demie sœur d'Arthur , que je n'étais pas la fille de d'Irène McKellan . Et que j'avais perdu la mémoire . Que mon père m'avait conditionné . Arthur ma dit qu'il le savait depuis longtemps .

Je lui avouais que d'après lui ma vrai mère était une fille de moldue .

-Et tu sais qui est ta mère ? Demanda Flo' .

Je soupirais .

-Non pas du tout , je ne leur en ait pas encore parler , il veulent que je rentre pour les prochaines vacances . Ils auraient quelque chose d'important à me dire .

J'avais reçu leur lettre pendant le week end . Ils m'informaient de leur désir de me voir me joindre à eux pour me parler de mon avenir et blablabla . Le tout très distingué avec une calligraphie parfaite comme toujours . Franfredor m'avait asséné un coup d'aile sur la tête d'ailleurs . Il avait aussi laché une grosse fiente sur le rebord de la fenêtre . Très classe pour le hiboux d'une des plus grandes familles Sang-pur du moment .

-Donc on fait pas Halloween ensemble si j'ai bien compris .

-Oh si si , ne t'inquiète pas , je trouverais bien un moyen de m'échapper de là bas, je rigolais .

Il y eut un petit silence alors qu'on arrivait en vu du Saule Cogneur .

-Donc tu essais de retrouver ta mère , finit-elle par dire .

-Ouais , répondis-je pas très élégamment en regardant le ciel gris au dessus de nous . Je sais que la solution est dans les souvenir que j'ai perdu . Ils m'ont fait croire qu'Irène était ma vrai mère mais je ne pense pas que mes parents soit responsable de ce qui m'ait arrivé .

-Pourquoi tu crois ça ? T'en sais rien , dit-elle

-Ma belle mère à dit à mon père que je cite '' que le fait que j'ai perdu la mémoire l'avait bien arrangé '' . Ça parait logique .

-Mouais …

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue . Nous étions arrivées devant la cabane de Hagrid qui était en retard . Je crois que c'est une manie de professeur être en retard .

-Et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui , dit Flora .

-Alors ça parle de moi ? , s'exclama Jace en arrivant me faisant sursauter .

Je décidais de continuer notre conversation plus tard , je ne voulais pas que toute l'école sache que j'avais été adoptée … ou presque .

-Oh , oui s'exclama Flora la main sur le cœur , tu es notre principal sujet de conversation si tu savais .

-D'ailleurs figure toi que Flo' me disais justement à quelle point elle était folle dingue de toi ! Dis-je.

Flo' continua à hocher la tête l'air débile jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce que j'avais dit .

-QUOI ?!

-Hum hum , un peu d'attention s'il vous plait , gronda Hagrid .

Le silence se fit automatiquement . Et Flora me fusilla du regard pendant que je ricanais .

-Je voulais vous enseigner comment on apprivoise une Acromentula mais la Directrice s'y est fermement opposée . Alors jusqu'à la fin du semestre on va en apprendre plus sur les créatures équine . Comprenant les hippogriffes , les licornes les hippocampes , les pégases et nous reprendrons notre cours sur les Sombral une autre fois . Aujourd'hui le cours portera sur les hippocampes . Et pour cela nous allons aller au lac . Ceux qui ont prit l'option vie aquatique pourrait nous apprendre certaine choses .

Chouette. Les deux seules qui auraient put nous renseigner me détestent si c'est pas beau .

Hagrid nous conduisit vers le lac ou une demi douzaines de créature merveilleuses nous attendaient , nageant calmement dans l'eau noirâtre . Jusque le milieu de la taille elles avaient tout de cheveux normalement constitué si on exceptait les branchies sur leur cou , les doubles paupières , leur yeux aussi noirs de la nuit, leur crinière qui ressemblaient plus à des algues qu'a des poils et l'apparente imperméabilité de la peau semblable à celle du phoque . L'arrière train était en fait une queue de poisson écaillée et terminée par une nageoire horizontale . Leur dos était ornée d'une nageoire dorsale et en plus de leur sabots qui finissaient leur pattes avant , deux petites nageoires prenaient naissance sur leur flanc . Les six créatures qui nous faisaient face présentaient une gamme de couleur assez impressionnante . L'un était rouge avec une crinière de sang et des nageoires lit de vin. L'autre était bleu , il arborait une crinière saphir et des nageoire nuit .Il y en avait des noirs , des verts ... Mais le plus beau était l'hippocampe blanc . Il avait une peau nacrée et une crinière argentée . Ses nageoire étaient d'ivoires et les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau avaient l'air de diamants .

-Nous avons ici douze hippocampes apprivoisés par les êtres de l'eau du lac noir . Le mot "Hippocampe" provient de "hippos" "cheval" et "kampos" qui veut dire "monstre marin"... heu … ou ''champs'' … je sais plus très bien . Murcus , à accepté de nous les confier pendant quelques semaines pour que nous puissions les étudier . Mettez vous en groupe de quatre et je vous attribuerais un hippocampe que vous étudierez et apprendrez à comprendre.

Je soupirais en me rendant compte que Roxane et Evy se groupaient avec Tara et Angelica . Et là vous vous dites de quelle Tara et Angelica elle parle ? Alors voyons , vous vous souvenez des pipelettes insupportable dont la taille du cerveaux correspond de manière proportionnellement inversée à leur bonnet de soutient gorge que Flo' , Rox , Evy et moi avions viré du dortoir ? Non ? Allons , elles font parti des garces de Griffondor , qui sont assez nombreuses je dois l'avouer .

Bref nous nous retrouvâmes trois, puisqu'il ne restait plus personne , avec une petite Serdaigle très timide qui s'appelait Eleonora Kanes. Hagrid nous désigna l'hippo blanc et nous laissa seules avec un livre écorné , un bac remplit d'outils bizarre et une jarre en terre cuite fermée .

-Dis , demandais-je , est-ce que tu as un lien de parenté avec Conrad Kanes ?

Salopard de première .

-Euh , je suis sa sœur jumelle , dit-elle dans un murmure .

Super .

Flo' me lança un regard compatissant .

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Murmura-t-elle , gênée .

Je lui adressais mon plus beau et mon plus faux sourire :

-Pour rien .

Pour rien , à part que Conrad , m'avait draguée , embrassée , il était sortit avec moi et m'avait lâchée, il m'avait jetée comme on jette une vieille chaussette .

Conclusion , si je doit faire une liste de tout les lâcheurs , les baiseurs , et les coureurs de jupons de Poudlard on ne retiendrait qu'une chose .

Il y a beaucoup de salauds dans cette école .

* * *

Voili voilou , bonne fin de vacances à tous . Bonne fêtes d'Halloween en retard et c'est tout je crois .


	7. Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici donc le Chapitre 6 , cadeau pour le nouvel an ( très en retard oui je sais c'est tout moi ) vu qu'il était pas prêt pour Noël . J'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonne fêtes et patati et patata . Sinon merci à ceux qui m'ont lu désolé pour le retard et pour les fautes que vous trouverez forcément . Qu'est ce que vous voulez , c'est vicieux ces petites bêtes là !

**Lala :** Merci pour ta review encore une fois , et non désolée elles sont pas prête de se rabibocher les quatre crétines . Oui je sais , c'est un peu de ma faute , mais que veux tu à chaque fois que j'écris sur Rox et Evy j'ai la haine . Je les aimes pas ces deux là , c'est vraiment le comble de pas aimer ses personnages . Quant à la fille dans l'infirmerie tu devrais avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre , quant à savoir pourquoi elle est dans cet état , désolée mais tu devras attendre encore looooongtemps ;) . Merci encore pour tes reviews. A chaque fois que je les lis je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une gogole . En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant .

**Disclaimer habituel :** L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif .

Par contre les personnages inventés, dont Adhara , m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire .

Votre Ellana dévouée

_**Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande **_

_Les secrets sont insondables. _

_Les secrets sont noirs. _

_C'est la nature même des secrets._

_Morgan Derek_

-Dépêche toi Adhara tu vas être en retard pour le Cours de Dragonologie , fit une voix insupportable à mon oreille .

Je continuais de lire la préparation de la potion contre l'amnésie et ignorait la voix pourtant familière . De la poudre de corne de licorne ? Où allais-je bien pouvoir dénicher un ingrédient aussi rare ? Je doutais que Sluggorn en ait . Même dans sa réserve personnelle … quoique … avec ce prof profiteur, collectionneur et radin …

Note mentale : prévoir une virée vers la réserve personnelle de notre bien aimé professeur de potion .

Soudain le livre disparut et un hurlement me fit sursauter :

-ADHARA SI TU NE BOUGES PAS TES MICHES DE CETTE CHAISE JE JURE DE T'Y COLLER JUSQU' A LA FIN DE TES JOURS !

Je tremblais et soudainement réveillée je levais les yeux vers Flora . Laquelle, furieuse, tenait mon livre d'une main et me fusillait de ses yeux noirs . Ses long cheveux coiffés d'une multitude de tresse cachaient partiellement son visage mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait les joue rouge . Chose pourtant difficile à voir compte tenue de sa couleur de peau . Je l'avais toujours jalousée sur ce point . Quand je rougissais j'étais comme une tomate .

Je posais une main sur ma poitrine essayant de calmer mon cœur qui battait d'une façon si désordonnée que j'avais peur qu'il ne s'arrête .

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? Tu veux que je meures d'un arrêt cardiaque ?

-Je vous signales juste en passant , votre majesté, qu'il est 13h58 et que tu dois aller à l'autre bout du parc pour ton satané cours sur les dragon. Je te signales aussi que ça fait près de 10 minutes que j'essaie de te faire sortir de ce bouquin et que je n'aime pas du tout que l'on m'IGNORE !

Je la considérais du regard et remarquais que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune nous regardais avec cette fascination morbide, classique des commères. Flora suivis mon regard et je vis ses joues se rougir un peu plus .

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez que ça à faire ? Regarder les autres se crier dessus ? Occupez vous de vos affaires avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon , leur cracha-t-elle .

Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers moi :

-Dara chérie tu vas être en RETARD !

Je la regardais un instant sans vraiment comprendre avant que ses paroles ne me monte au cerveau .

-Merde ! M'écriais-je .

Flora m'accorda un regard supérieur et narquois .

-Ça fait deux heure que je te le dis...

Je me levais brusquement , si brusquement d'ailleurs que je fis tomber ma chaise et me précipitait dans le parc . Lorsque j'arrivais à la clairière à côté du lac , où on étudiais les dragons je ne fus pas réellement surprise de voir que le cours avait déjà commencé .

-Désolée murmurais-je à Hagrid .

Il m'octroya un sourire amusé , et continua :

-Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux .

Je vis la fille du matin , la sœur du Problème CK se diriger vers moi . Eleonora Kanes il me semble . Je cherchais autour de moi prête à toi pour échapper à elle . D'habitude je me mettais avec Rox , mais en ce moment il me semblait inapproprié d'aller la voir pour lui demander un service . Pourtant j'aurais absolument tout donné pour ne pas obligée d'être en compagnie de la jumelle de mon seul ex petit ami et par la même occasion , mon seul cœur brisé .

Je regardais autour de moi . Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement désemparée et affolée . Je ne connaissais presque personne dans cette option . Mis à part Rox … et la sœur .

Merlin, s'il te plais, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras tu entends ? Tout ! Si tu m'aides sur ce coup je t'en priiiiie !

-Euh McKellan tu es sur que tout va bien ? Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ton unique neurone ? Si c'est le cas ne me demande pas de t'aider à le chercher il est trop pe...

Je me tournais brusquement vers Potter . Mon sauveur (ironique ici ) !

-S'il te plais aide moi , murmurais-je en regardant brièvement Kanes qui avançait toujours vers moi .

Il allait dire quelque chose , sûrement sur mon mono-neurone disparut quand il comprit ce que je voulais lui dire .

Il tourna le regard vers Eleonora et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je le vis lancer un regard à Shadow qui était avec lui dans l'option . Ce dernier me lança un regard .

Cette grande conversation d'échange de regard terminé Potter me prit par l'avant bras et me tira vers le professeur .

J'allais protester lorsque je vis Shadow se placer à côté d'Aaron Rose .

Potter se mettait en groupe avec moi ? Mais il était pas bien ?! Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si c'était pas lui qui avait perdu son mono-neurone lorsque je vis Eleonora qui allait m'aborder .

-Et donc , fis-je précipitamment vers Potter , tu t'es déjà renseigner sur les dragons ?

Il me lança un regard . Il n'était pas dupe du tout et me regarda avec ce petit regard narquois qui m'énervais prodigieusement . Pourtant il me répondit :

-Et toi ?

Marrant . J'allais te poser la même question …

-Oui , répondis-je laconiquement en dardant sur un Hagrid un regard morne pendant qu'il faisait son spitch .

C'est à ce moment Eleonora m'apostropha .

-Dis Adhara , tu veux pas te mettre avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle .

Je la regardais un instant , partagée entre l'horreur de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à son frère , et la colère qu'elle soit aussi stupide que lui et ne comprenne pas mon manège . J'allais exploser et lui dire que non , je ne voulais pas me mettre en groupe avec elle même si McGonnagal en personne me le demandais et qu'elle devait décidément revoir sa façon d'être, parce que ça commençait sérieusement à m'agacer cette façon qu'elle avait d'être timide et réservée, lorsque Potter répondit à ma place .

-Désolé , elle est avec moi.

Hum … Il aurait put le dire autrement . Déjà il avait été trop doux à mon goût . Et ensuite je n'étais pas avec lui , mais en groupe avec lui ce qui était totalement différent , déjà par le fait que si je pouvais supporter l'un , l'autre risquait fort de me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque .

Je le fusillais du regard . Il sourit , carnassier et répondit à mon regard polaire :

-Mais si tu veux Dara , tu peux te mettre avec Eleonora , ça ne me dérange pas .

Salaud , salaud , salaud , salau...

-Euh … commençais-je ne sachant pas trop comment m'en sortir .

-Donc , reprit le professeur , lorsque vous serez devant vos œuf vous devrez être vigilant et près à être levé très tôt ou très tard pour vous en occuper . A ce titre ... Miss McKellan , venez ici s'il vous plais … , a ce titre disais-je , je vais vous munir d'autorisation à sortir hors de vos dortoir après le couvre feux . Miss McKellan ?

Sauvée par le gong . Je me dirigeais vers le prof .

-Tenez, distribuez ceci à vos camarade , dit-il en me tendant la pile de papier .

Je regardais le premier papier .

_Autorisation de déplacement de déplacements dans le château et le parc en dehors du couvre feux de 10 h attribué à Mr Brown Alex . L'utilisation de cette autorisation est uniquement réservée à but scolaire et dans le cadre de l'étude des dragons , cours desservit par le Professeur Rubeus Hagrid . En cas d'abus cette autorisation sera aussitôt confisquée et des sanctions seront à prendre en compte . _

_Directeur Adjoint , Professeur Flitwick . _

-Heu … Alex Brown ? Demandais-je , ne connaissant pas le dit Alex Brown .

Un blondinet leva la main . Il me fallut montre en main , environ un quart d'heur pour distribuer toutes les autorisations . Lorsque je tendis à Rox la sienne elle ne me regarda même pas .

-Maintenant suivez moi .

Il nous conduisit jusqu'au château et je me demandais pourquoi il nous avait réunit dans le parc si c'était pour nous ramener au château . Dire que je m'étais pressée … pour rien !

Essayant d'occulter le manque de logique de Hagrid je suivis le groupe . Le demi-géant nous entraîna dans les cachot . Je me demandais un instant pourquoi il nous y emmenait quand je le vis s'arrêter devant une porte en fer lourdement cadenassée . Elle était immense , près de trois fois la taille de Hagrid . Ses deux battant était fermé hermétiquement et cadenassés de façon assez étrange . Des cadenas de toutes les formes et de toute les tailles se balançaient partout sur la porte .

-On l'appelle la Porte aux Cadenas …

…

C'est fou , c'est exactement le nom que je lui aurait donné !

Hagrid leva son éternel parapluie rose et prononça une formule inaudible . Tout les cadenas s'ouvrirent instantanément et s'écrasèrent sur le sol . Hagrid nous expliqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un vrai cadenas qui fermait la porte . Tout les autres servait de leurre . Le Sortilège qu'il avait prononcé ouvrait chaque cadenas et ainsi on ne pouvait savoir quel cadenas était le bon . Même lui ne le savait pas . Il nous révéla qu'ainsi si quelqu'un venait ici pour ouvrir la porte il ne saurait jamais lequel ouvrir . Et même s'il y parvenait le seul moyen d'ouvrir la porte était d'ouvrir tout les cadenas _en même temps_ . Si ce n'était pas le cas un sortilège s'abattait sur l'intrus .

Lorsqu'il nous révéla que le système de cadenas multiple ne servait qu'a cacher la véritable serrure je me demandais qui avait bien pus inventer une défense aussi stupide .

Une serrure apparue sur la porte et Hagrid y planta son parapluie . La porte émit une lueur bleue et s'ouvrit sur …

Un trésor !

Enfin … j'aurais bien aimé …

En fait une grande caverne poussiéreuse et humide apparue devant nous . Elle était étonnement spacieuse en sachant où nous nous trouvions . Le plafond était en arcades et la salle était tapissée de torches . Les murs de droite et de gauche était plein d'alvéoles où était emmitouflés des œuf de différente taille , couleur , forme dans des lit de paille . Parfois il était même confortablement installé dans des panier avec des couvertures . Sur le mur du fond était placée un longue table, une peu comme un établis ou une table de travail, au extrémités de la tables il y avait des armoires et des étagères pleines de paquets en tout genre , d'aquarium, d'instruments tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres . Au centre de la pièce trônait des poêles et des four . La chaleur et l'humidité ambiante était étouffantes .

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de prendre l'option dragonnologie , marmonnais-je alors qu'Hagrid continuais son spitch .

-...maintenant que vous êtes tous ici je vais vous confier un œuf de dragon selon le niveau de chacun . Je tiens à préciser pour la santé et l'état psychologique de votre dragon que vous serez un peu comme ses parents . Ainsi il n'y a à partir de maintenant aucun échange de partenaire entre vos groupe . Les dragons ont besoin de repaires et il est hors de question que la santé mentale d'un de ces trésors soit mis en danger à cause de vous . Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

…

-Bien , alors maintenant vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi il y a tant d'oeuf ici . Sachez que les dragons possède une coquille aussi dure que le diamant . Il peuvent rester dans leur œuf pendant des siècle sans sentir le temps passer . La plupart des œuf ici sont âgés de plusieurs centaines d'années . Je vais vous tester grâce à ce petit questionnaire et si vous n'êtes pas apte à vous occuper d'un dragon vous ne pourrez malheureusement pas continuer cette option . Une fois le questionnaire remplit et positif nous commenceront la pratique .

-Je tiens à vous avertir qu'il n'y a pas ici que des œuf de dragon . Seule les étagère de ce mur , dit-il en tendant le bras vers le mur de gauche , contienne des dragons , les autres , dit-il en pointant le mur de droite , abrite des léviathan , des cocatrix , des salamandre et des wivernes . Ce mur ci vous est totalement interdit , un sortilège puissant le protège et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de toucher un de ces œuf . De même lorsque votre œuf vous sera attribué vous ne pourrez toucher aucun des autres œufs présent dans la pièce . Ces protections sont indispensables . Votre but cette année est de menez à terme un œuf de dragon .

Je yeutais vers Potter qui semblait être concentré sur ce que disait Hagrid . L'heure suivante se passa si rapidement que je ne la vis pas se dérouler . Après avoir viré Eleonora et un certain Davis de la classe une fois passé le questionnaire, il nous attribua un œuf en fonction de nos caractère respectif , et de celui qui groupe . Cela fait il nous expliqua que le vrai travail commencerait la semaine prochaine et que nous pouvions sortir des cachots. Ainsi il nous donna le sortilège pour ouvrir les portes après nous avoir fait jurer sur un serment inviolable que nous ne révélerions pas les sortilèges ni la méthode de protection de la porte et que nous ne ferions entrer personne n'ayant ces accréditation . Bien sur nous étions libre de refuser ce que fit Alex Brown, ainsi qu'Angelica et Tara les deux filles de Griffondor qui avaient prit cette option.

-Bon débarra, murmurais-je en les voyant quitter les cachots .

Il insista lourdement sur le fait que nous devions être libre souvent dans l'année si il y avait un problème pour venir nous occuper des œufs . Ils y eut encore des pertes dans le groupe et finalement il ne resta qu'une dizaine de personne ayant survécus à tous ces inconvénient .

Lorsque Potter et Cie, Roxane, les Serdaigles qui participaient au cours et moi arrivâmes devant la porte du cours du professeur de métamorphose Jacobson ( que nous avions en commun )nous étions démoralisés et fatigué .

OoOoO

-Miss McKellan , puis-je connaître la raison qui vous pousse à être inattentive à mon cours et a échanger des mot doux avec Mr Potter ? Cela ne devrait pourtant pas m'étonner venant de vous , vous êtes d'une rare indifférence pour ce qui est de vos étude et dépourvue de respect pour le corps professoral . Je me demande sérieusement ce que vous faites ici , vous , votre superficialité , vos manière irrespectueuse et votre manie d'être toujours d'une profonde arrogance et d'un orgueil aussi démesuré qu'injustifié, dit-il en me rendant ma copie où figurait pourtant un E aussi satisfaisant qu'apparemment invisible pour mon professeur .

Je restais immobile , stupéfiée , la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau . J'avais de très bonnes notes en métamorphose, comme le prouvait mon E . J'avais toujours suivis son cours avec une totale concentration , il m'était rarement arrivé d'oublier un devoir ou d'avoir une très mauvaise note . Je pouvais compter ces impairs sur les doigts d'une main ! Lorsque j'avais oublier mon devoir en début d'année c'était le troisième oubli sur toute mes études ici . Et pourtant je ne me souvenais plus du nombre de fois où il m'avait rabaissée et humiliée , mais là , il n'avait jamais été aussi injuste .

-Vous êtes injuste professeur , fit une voix famillière .

Je me tournais vers Flora les yeux écarquillés .

Jacobson se tourna lentement vers elle .

-Et pourquoi ça je vous prit ?

-Adhara à toujours eut de très bonne notes à votre cours , et vous la rabaissez pour des fautes qu'elle n'a jamais comm...

-Je ne me souvenais pas Miss Zabini , interrompit-il , que vous étiez d'une telle arrogance vous aussi .

Je me levais en faisant tomber ma chaise . Je me fit rapidement la réflexion que c'était la deuxième fois dans la journée que j'en faisait tomber une . Le professeur me regarda , si ahurit et surpris de ma réaction que je ne put qu'en être satisfaite .

Je me penchais sur ma copie prit la plume de Flora puisque j'avais rangée la mienne en prévision de mon évasion , entourait mon E à l'encre rouge . Je me redressais et passant devant le prof je lui tendit ma copie en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'être trop en colère , ce qu'assurément j'étais . Comme il ne la prenait pas je l'a posais sur son bureau et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte .

Quinze minute plus tard j'étais dans le parc, seule , frigorifiée par le temps brumeux de cette soirée de début d'automne et la mort dans l'âme .

-Bon , murmurais-je , ce n'est pas si grave , je risque juste l'exclusion , après tout il n'y a pas mort d'homme .

À l'instant je faisais les cents pas devant la forêt interdite rongée par la culpabilité . Je suis une grosse boulette , il n'y a pas d'autre explication . Mais vraiment, qu'est- ce qu'il m'a prit de faire ça... je me le demande ! Faut vraiment être suicidaire !

-C'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà été exclu , marmonnais-je .

A vrai dire je n'en sait rien . Peut-être qu'un élève avait déjà commis une si grande faute qu'il avait été exclus définitivement et envoyé à Azkaban dans la section : '' Maison de Correction pour élève de Poudlard Récalcitrant, Irrespectueux Envers le Corps Professoral et d'une Rare Indifférence pour ce qui est de ses études et blablabla'' ! Peut-être même qu'il y a des punition spéciales , du genre … euh je vois pas ce qui peut être pire que récurer les cachots sous la surveillance de Miss Approt mais je suis sure qu'il savent inventer des tortures bien pire que ça … Rien que d'y penser j'en frissonnais.

J'étais en train de me monter le bourrichon toute seule lorsque j'entendis un bruit . Un peu comme un craquement de brindille . Le silence se fit progressivement . Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus . Je n'entendais plus le vent . Même les corbeaux s'étaient tuent . J'avais l'impression sourde d'être surveillée , et passablement en danger . Je sentis les poils de ma nuque se hérisser . Quelque chose ne tournais pas rond .

Je me tournais immédiatement vers la forêt le cœur battant la chamade. Juste au moment où je décidais de faire confiance à mon instinct qui m'ordonnais de partir en courant je vis une ombre se déplacer entre les arbres . Je sursautais violemment et hurlais lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule .

Je me tournais violemment vers mon assaillant et une hurlais encore lorsque mes poignets furent prit en otage par un grand blond à l'air familier . Je me débattis de toutes les forces et envoyais un coup de pied à l'aveuglette.

-Adhara, c'est moi ! Tu m'a percé les tympan ! Se plaignit Scorpius Malefoy .

Il se massa le tibia en se baissant . Je reculais une seconde pour reprendre mes esprit avant de le fusiller du regard .

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Tu veux ma mort ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais à rôder dans la forêt interdite ?! M'exclamais-je maintenant plus agacée qu'effrayée.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Un Malefoy ne rôde pas ! Et je vois pas pourquoi j'irais dans la forêt, Miss Insupportable !

Je soupirais et me relevais doucement essayant de calmer les battement affolés de mon cœur . Je jetais un coup d'œil méfiant vers la forêt et me tournais vers Scorpius .

-Tu n'as pas cours ? Demandais-je .

-Non , je te rappelle que Flitwick est absent .

Effectivement .

-Ah , marmonnais-je en jetant un autre coup d'œil pas rassuré vers la forêt .

-Et si on rentrait ?, fis-je inquiète en voyant les arbres bouger dans la brume .

L'ambiance générale était assez lugubre .

-Tu as peur ? Me taquina-t-il un sourire narquois au lèvres .

-Non ! Mentis-je . Mais je commence à avoir froid , inventais-je rapidement .

Au moins c'est la vérité . J'avais réellement froid .

-Bien sur , et moi je suis un Scrout à Petard , ironisa-t-il .

Je pris un air songeur .

-Je me disais bien aussi qu'il y avait un air de famille , fis-je pour l'énerver .

Cela ne fonctionna malheureusement pas . Il éclata de rire et me prit par le bras pour m'éloigner de la forêt vers le château . Je ne m'en plaignit pas , au contraire , cette forêt me filais la chair de poule .

-Et toi , pourquoi n'es tu pas en cours ? T'es pas sensée avoir métamorphose .

Je maugréais quelque chose à propos de la métamorphose et d'un endroit pas très avouable où il pouvait se la mettre .

-C'est encore Jacobson ? Demanda-t-il .

Je fronçais les sourcils , comment savait-il que Jacobson m'avait dans le nez ? Je le lui demandais et il me répondit en riant :

-C'est pas comme si c'était un secret ! Ce prof ne peux pas te supporter et crois moi ce n'est un secret pour personne dans l'école !

Je vois. En gros je suis sujet de plaisanterie pour tout le monde. Cool, j'adore qu'on se foute de moi !

-Ouais, ben, je suis partie de la classe en plein cours et je crois qu'il l'a pas trop apprécié, marmonnais-je irritée .

Il se contenta de rigoler et je lui assénait un coup de poing sur l'épaule . Les escalier se déplacèrent juste au moment ou j'allais poser le pied sur la marche du septième étage .

-C'est pas gentil de se moquer des autres , surtout lorsqu'ils risquent de se faire virer de Poudlard , soupirais-je .

Je tapais du pied sur l'escalier et docile il rebroussa chemin vers le septième étage . J'avais prit l'habitude de dompter les escaliers .

-Il vont pas te virer parce que t'es partie pendant le cours , en cas tu peux toujours prétexter un malaise , continua Scorpius .

-Il n'y croira jamais , dis-je fatalement .

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant le trou de ma salle commune . Nous étions devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondor , lorsque je pensais à autre chose d'aussi important .

-Au fait tu pourras dire à Potter que s'il veut qu'on commence les essais pour … je me tue en voyant une fille arriver .

-Oui j'ai compris , je lui dirais , m'interrompit-il.

-Mercredi, continuais-je, après l'entraînement de Quiddich , à 3h , devant …

Je cherchais un endroit isolé , ou personne ne nous croiserait sans y parvenir quand Scorpius finit à ma place .

-Dans le couloir de l'aile ouest du Septième étage , devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet .

...

-Attend tu veux que je vous attende dans un couloir quasi abandonné , devant une toile stupide où un givré apprend à des Troll à danser la salsa ?

Cherchez l'erreur …

-Ouep , fit-il apparemment content de lui .

Et où il est le Serpentard , froid et arrogant ?

On dirait un gamin …

-Okay , soupirais-je . Bon à tout à l'heure .

Le à tout à l'heure étant une forme polie de lui (me ) rappeler que nous étions collés le soir même . Mais à cet instant je ne pensais pas à ma future colle. Il fallait que je vois Flo' pour l'informer du rendez vous . Je dus attendre deux heures que Flo' revienne puisqu'elle était encore en cours . Entre temps je m'avançais sur mes devoirs à rendre en sortilèges . Oui je sais Flitwick n'allait pas revenir avant quelques jours , mais au moins je n'aurais pas à le faire au dernier moment .

…

Moi une Serdaigle ? Mais pas du tout !

-McKellan , fit une voix calme .

Je levais la tête vers la brune famillière qui me faisait face. Elle avait l'air passablement énervée et me regardais bizarrement . Comme si elle hésitait entre se moquer purement et simplement de moi me cinglant de poignard vocaux( qu'elle était, contrairement à certaines filles, parfaitement capable de proférer) , me taper dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou me prendre de haut comme elle en avait l'habitude au vue de son attitude de fille supérieure et parfaitement sure d'elle même .

-Ça dépend pour qui , finis-je par dire , renonçant à travailler sur mon devoir de Sortilèges .

De toute façon où est-ce qu'on a vu jouer à Poudlard qu'on pouvait finir un devoir en avance ? Il se passe toujours toujours quelque chose d'imprévue . Et de toute façon en général , on ne prend jamais la peine de faire ses devoirs en avance … à part si on est de Serdaigle .

Ce que manifestement je ne suis pas contrairement à ce vous pensez tous !

-Je m'appelle Saphir Delacroix , se présenta-t-elle .

Je suppose au vue de son air dédaigneux que son nom était sensé me dire quelque chose , manque de pot , ce ne fut pas le cas , et je renonçais à m'incliner profondément comme elle avait l'air de l'attendre . Ce dut la contrarier et cela me fit passablement plaisir .

Je réfléchis un instant en la dévisageant . Ah , cette Saphir là …

…

Fille de bourge .

-Je t'ai bousculée dans les couloirs et j'ai oublié de m'excuser ? Demandais-je. Dans ce cas je suis totalement et platement désolée d'avoir osé déranger ton brushing .

Elle me fusilla de son regard … hum … Saphir … et me répondit la voix si tranchante que je compris que je devais changer de stratégie d'attaque .

-En fait non , McKellan . Je suis en réalité la petite amie officielle de Potter .

Ah …

…

Aaaah ! D'accord . Je comprend mieux .

-Toutes mes félicitation pour votre futur mariage ! Tu es en manque de demoiselle d'honneur ?

Je la vis rougir fortement sous le coup de la colère . Finalement non , ma stratégie est parfaite . A la voir bouillonner comme ça en essayant de se contrôler je ne peux retenir un petit sourire narquois .

-En fait je ne veux plus que tu l'approches , répondit-elle hargneusement .

-Ça va être un peu difficile vu qu'on est binôme pour notre option sur les dragon et qu'ils ont besoin d'avoir des parents soudés et amoureux mais je vais essayer de faire un effort , maintenant je garanti rien , sous le coup de la passion , tu sais tout peux arriver .

Bien sur vous ne me prendrez jamais , jamais , jamais à avoir un ''coup de passion'' pour le tit Potter , mais à l'instant présent je dois dire qu'énerver cette brunette , plus que me défendre contre Potter , est jouissif .

-Écoute moi bien McKellan , commença -t-elle .

Je suis sur que ces menaces valaient le coup d'oeil , et je les aurais écoutées avec plaisir si Evy , accompagnée de Rox n'avaient pas déboulé dans la salle commune l'air énervé .

Lorsque je les vis poser leur regard sur moi je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas .

-Tu m'excuse La Croix je dois y aller j'ai quelque chose à faire … marmonnais-je sans vraiment attention .

-C'est Delacroix espèce de blonde stupide , et reviens ici j'en ait pas finis avec toi !

J'aurais sans doute répliqué vertement que je n'étais certainement pas blonde , mais blande ( la différence c'est qu'en plus d'avoir une superbe chevelure j'ai des neurones en parfait fonctionnement ) , et que moi au moins mes cheveux étaient des vrais contrairement à sa poitrine … et à son nez aussi , sauf que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter .

-Ouais ok , c'est ça, fis-je sans vraiment y faire attention .

J'ignorais les invectives qu'elle m'envoyais et m'approchais de mes amies . J'aurais dut me rappeler qu'elles ne l'étaient plus , mes amies .

-Je te jures que je les ait entendu ! S'exclamait Evy .

Lorsqu'elle me vit approcher elle se jeta aussitôt sur moi :

-TOI ! Hurla t-elle . COMMENT TU AS PUT ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !

-Quoi … ? répondis-je désabusée . Mais qu'est ce …

-Ne fais pas L'INNOCENTE ! Sous tes airs de gentilles fille , un peu fragile et secrète tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible et d'égoïste ! Tu es vicieuse , méchante , perverse , sans cœur et inhumaine ! Tu es malsaine , pourrie de l'intérieure ! Tu n'as aucune compassion ! Même envers tes amies ! Tu es un monstre !

J'accusais le coup et trébuchais en arrière .

-Evy , murmurais-je , je …

-Ne dis rien , tais-toi !

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer . Je restais hébétée incapable de réagir face à ce qu'elle m'avait asséné . Je reculais , devant son regard emplit de haine , de rage et de douleur . Rox me regardait , sans compassion .

-Evy , ferme là , intervint une voix . Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment tu peux dire de telles choses ?

Je me tournais vers Flo' et je sentis une digue en moi éclater . Aussitôt une larme coula le long de ma joue .

-Tu n'as pas de cœur , Dara n'a rien fait qui justifie ta colère et tes insultes ! Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu dégages d'ici . Et toi Rox , si t'es pas capable de faire la différence entre une simple dispute et une mise à tabac morale tu peux aller de faire voir .

-Je te signales qu'elle veut sortir avec Christopher ! Dit-elle comme si cela lui donnais raison et le mot de la fin .

Flora éclata de rire :

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Tu n'as décidément pas les yeux en face des trous . C'est moi, et pas Adhara, qui veut sortir avec Shadow.

Elle s'approcha de moi et mit une main sur mes épaules . En voyant que tout le monde nous regardais elle jura et marmonna :

-On s'en va , l'air devient irrespirable ici .

Je ne sortit de brouillard qui m'enveloppais que lorsque nous atteignîmes la volière où Flora nous avait menées .

-Tu n'aurais pas dut le lui dire , tu vas être en froid avec elles , dis-je à voix égale en regardant le ciel bleu foncé .

-J'en ait rien à faire ! Que Rox te fasse la gueule, je comprend : vous vous êtes disputées. Mais maintenant elle soutient Evy , pour une raison totalement différente et dont elle n'a aucune preuve. Je trouve çà injuste et si je dois perdre l'amitié de Rox et Evy parce que je dis ce que je pense, tans pis . C'est que manifestement elles n'en valaient pas la peine.

Il y a des fois où Flora est vraiment surprenante . Comme maintenant par exemple . D'une phrase ( enfin cinq ) elle arrive à m'apaiser et à me mettre du baume au cœur . Sans vraiment le faire exprès en plus .

Nous parlâmes et rigolâmes pendant longtemps toutes les deux . Elle m'informa de sa récente passion , de plus en plus importante , pour le beau Chris ( d'où ses récentes crises d'humeur , inhabituelles chez la calme et réfléchis Flora Zabini) , tandis que je l'informais du rendez vous du lendemain . Elle me parla de son cours , elle du fait qu'elle avait appris que Rael sortait avec une fille . Fait étonnant qui me prouve encore à qu'elle point le monde est tout petit petit , il sort avec une rousse qui n'est autre que Rubis , la sœur de Saphir . Saphir Delacroix .

Pour information il s'agit en fait d'un triplé , Saphir , l'aînée (dans notre classe et année mais dans le dortoir d'Angelica et Tara ) , Opale sa sœur jumelle qui est à Serpentard , et Rubis d'un an leur cadette à Griffondor elle aussi .

Comme vous l'avez remarqué elles portent toutes des prénom de pierre précieuse … Plus hautain tu meurs .

Elle me raconta aussi qu'elle avait reçut une lettre de ses parents . Son grand père venait de décéder et sa famille avait hérité d'une somme d'argent assez conséquente . Comme Flora ( et accessoirement ses parents ) n'avait au bas mot , jamais put supporté son , phallocrate, nazi , assassin , et adepte du Sang pur et de l'extermination des moldus , de grand père , elle m'avait invité à fêter ça lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard dont la directrice devait nous donner la date lors du banquet . Je me rendis compte , relativement tardivement d'ailleurs , que je devais me rendre dans les cachots en prévision de ma colle . Oui ma colle qui devait durer jusqu'à Halloween . De quoi être légèrement dégoûtée je vous l'assure . D'ailleurs je pense qu'après la colle je vais aller demander à McGo de la raccourcir , trois jours par semaine ça devient lassant .

Je retrouvais Mr … oups Mrs Approt devant les cachot . Elle était impassible comme toujours bien que je dénotais un certain agacement dans ses yeux . Elle me regarda longuement , de la tête au pied avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur mon cou et mon médaillon. Je vis ses yeux s'étrécir et se réduire à deux fente fine horizontale . J'eus un mouvement de recul avant qu'elle ne commence avec sa voix désincarnée :

-Suivez moi , Messieurs Malefoy et Potter son déjà là .

La retenue fut lente , et bien que Potter , Malefoy et moi nous mimes d'accord pour le rendez-vous du lendemain j'eus énormément de mal à me retenir de baffer le prétentieux avec mon balais couvert de substance non identifiée .

J'avais toujours autant de mal à le supporter celui là . Ils me sortaient littéralement part les trous de nez , lui et son air arrogant et narquois .

Surtout lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer la salle .

-J'ai donné une fausse à la concierge , m'expliqua-t-il .

Je le fusillais du regard , énervée de ne pas avoir eut l'idée la première . Puis je me souvins de quelque chose , et sans me préoccuper du changement brutal de sujet je me plantais devant lui .

-Au fait,c'est à mon tour pour la carte , exigeais-je en tendant la main . D'ailleurs tu as un jour de retard .

Il haussa un sourcil l'air de dire ''compte dessus et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis '' .

-On avait passé un marché , dis-je , à moins que ce ne soit secondaire pour toi de devenir animagus … menaçais-je implicitement .

Il me lança un regard si noir que j'en frémis . J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me tuer . Pourtant il passa la main dans son dos et me tendit la carte sans lâcher mon regard . J'hésitais, consciente du fait que je lui avais un peu fait du chantage, avant de m'en emparer .

Le reste de la retenue se déroula dans un silence de mort et je ne fut pas mécontente de pouvoir m'en échapper une fois l'heure passée .

OoOoO

Le ciel s'était considérablement obscurcit jusqu'à devenir noir quand j'atteignis la grande salle . Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde pourtant il était presque 20 heure . La concierge nous avait libérés en avance .

Le banquet aurait très bien put se dérouler normalement . Sauf qu'il ne faut oublier que j'avais manqué de respect à un professeur. Je vis , lors de l'entrée , atterrir une enveloppe à l'écriture verte juste devant moi.

''Rendez vous à 21h devant mon bureau , le mot de passe est : Fléreur ''

Le ''Directrice McGonnagal'' inscrit sur le revers de l'enveloppe et mon nom sur le dessus , ne faisait aucun doute sur l'expéditeur et le destinataire de la missive . Il ne laissait également aucune place à l'imagination concernant le motif de cette convocation .

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ? Demanda Jace .

Je grimaçais :

-Me taper sur les doigts , supposais-je en pensant à mon coup d'éclat le matin même dans la classe du professeur de Métamorphose .

C'est raté pour demander une amnistie concernant ma colle . Avec la veine que j'ai je suis sure d'en avoir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Elle ne va pas te virer pour ça , me rassura-t-il , au pire tu auras droit à une année de colle .

Vachement rassurant . Je le fusillais du regard .

-Très gentil de ta part Jace , marmonnais-je.

Je levais les yeux et rencontrait le regard de Potter . Il me jaugeais du regard , l'air de dire : tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même .

Je le fusillais du regard , agacée . 'Commençait sérieusement à m'énerver celui là .

Ce fut à la fin du repas que McGo nous averti que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard aurait lieu le Samedi suivant . Malheureusement les éclats joyeux provoqués par cette bonne nouvelle ne furent pas long . Une petite main se leva et provoqua presque instantanément le silence . Il était très rare , exceptionnel même , qu'un élève demande la parole devant tout le monde pendant le dîné . Bien sur il arrivait qu'un élève se lève et demande quelque chose à un professeur devant leur table . D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense c'était souvent le cas des Serdaigle . Mais demander la parole devant tout le monde était rarissime, en fait je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu .

-Oui Carrie ? Demanda la Directrice .

-Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles concernant la mort du Ministre ?

Je vous fait les présentations :Carrie Shacklebolt la fille de l'ancien ministre . Quatrième année à Poufsouffle .

Tient en parlant de Poufsouffle il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais dire . J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je me suis fait la réflexion que tout le monde excepté les susnommé , considérait la maison Poufsouffle comme la maison des inclassable et des inutiles , moi la première . En fait je crois que la maison Poufsouffle n'accueille pas que les loyaux , et ceux qui sont chaleureux , mais je crois qu'il s'agit en fait de la maison de … heu comment dire ça sans paraître nunuche … de l'amour . Oui je sais ça fait très guimauve dit comme ça … ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête . Bref pour en revenir à nos hippogriffe , j'ai compris que si tout le monde trouvait Poufsouffle inutile c'est parce que généralement on trouve l'amour et l'amitié inutiles .

Voilà , il n'y à pas de chute c'était juste pour vous faire part de ma réflexion très inutile elle aussi .

Bref … Pour en revenir à Carrie, la petite Poufsouffle, ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbée par le fait que des centaines de paires d'yeux curieux étaient tournée vers elle . En fait elle avait plutôt l'air accablée , lasse , et épuisée . L'air de quelqu'un qui s'en fout de tout et qui n'a rien à perdre , qui a tout vécu et qui ne pourrait pas être surpris de quoi que se soit . Même si McGo se mettait à danser la salsa avec des troll en tutus rose .

Elle avait le regard de quelqu'un qui avait perdu une part de lui même .

Je restait un instant à la regarder , perdue dans mes pensées .

-Dara ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jace en face de moi .

-Dara ? Reprit Flora .

Je me secouais brusquement et ma fourchette tomba , retentissante dans le silence préservé par la voix autoritaire de la Directrice . Personne ne se tourna vers moi , pourtant. Tout le monde était concentré sur les paroles de McGo .

-... informations ne m'a été donnée sur ce sujet Carrie , je suis désolée .

-Désolée , chuchotais-je à mes amis .

-Est-ce que ça va ? Répéta Jace .

Je me tournais vers lui , légèrement à l'ouest .

-Je … j'ai eu une absence , mais ça va , ce n'est rien , dis-je avec un sourire rassurant .

Du moins que je voulais rassurant puisque je n'eus pas l'impression qu'il était dupe . Il hocha cependant la tête et m'accorda un sourire éblouissant qui me fit sourire à mon tour .

Jace avait cette façon d'être toujours si empathique avec les autres . Dès qu'il souriait on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour . Jace était un ange , ni trop gentil , parce que décidément les mec niais étaient vraiment insupportable ( plus que les filles niaises maintenant que j'y pense ) ni trop méchant , pourtant il pouvais être réellement mauvais avec ceux qui s'en prenait à ses amis, ou à lui même.

D'ailleurs lorsque j'étais en première année, je me souviens que Marius Flint et mon frère avaient décidé de me faire une mauvaise farce dans les couloirs. Je sortais de mon deuxième cours d'Astronomie et je m'étais perdue en allant aux toilettes. Je me souviens qu'Arthur m'y avait enfermée et avait lancé un sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte de la cabine et des toilettes. J'étais complètement terrorisée . Mimi Geignarde ( dont je ne connaissais pas encore le surnom à l'époque ) était venue de narguer avant de m'appeler ''Cadavre Vivant ''. La porte s'était alors ouverte sur Jace. J'étais en larme et je m'étais précipitée dans ses bras en le reconnaissant. Le lendemain il s'était approché des Serpentard lors du petit déjeuné et devant tout le monde il avait menacé Arthur de l'écorcher vif et de faire rôtir ses entrailles s'il osait encore s'approcher de moi. Il était alors devenu très proche de nous. Puis au fur et à mesure il s'était progressivement éloigné durant les trois dernière année. Je crois que je serais bien sortie avec lui s'il n'avait pas été gay.

-... le Ministère ne m'a encore fourni aucune nouvelle . Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'être prudent lors de cette sortie . Les temps sombres sont peu être révolus, mais rien ne garanti qu'un mage noir ne veuille prendre la place de … Voldemort .

Des chuchotement s'élevèrent . Certains , étaient peureux à l'entente de ce nom que personne n'osait prononcer même aujourd'hui, d'autre étaient ravis que cette peur soit combattue par la Directrice, et enfin d'autre encore , telle moi, étaient surpris que la Directrice remettent un sujet, pourtant tabou, ou presque, le tapis . Les chuchotement se turent pourtant assez rapidement car McGo demanda le silence .

-J'aimerais aussi vous faire part d'une nouvelle grave. La jeune Aline Jefferson va quitter notre école. Son état de santé s'étant considérablement dégradé, l'infirmière se voit dans l'obligation de la transférer à Sainte Mangouste . Pour ses camarades de Poufsouffle qui veulent des éclaircissement je vous conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie vous renseigner sur son état .

Je sursautais alors brusquement et la table trembla légèrement . Tout les regards étaient tournés vers moi . Pourtant il me paraissaient loin , une seul chose m'obsédait . La fille que j'avais entendu délirer à l'infirmerie , je la connaissais. Jefferson . La pétasse blondasse qui m'avait insulté longtemps auparavant . Je la détestais plus que Darling Cherry , c'est dire . C'était elle , qui était à l'infirmerie .

OoOoO

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a prit ? Demanda calmement la Directrice en me regardant , tout aussi calmement depuis ses lunette rectangulaire .

Concernant quoi exactement ? Faudrait être un peu plus précis vu les conneries que j'ai fais depuis le début de l'année ( c'est à dire trois semaines ) .

-Le Professeur Jacobson n'est pas un modèle de magnanimité , mais c'est un professeur . Et vous lui devez le respect .

Ah …. ça . C'est tellement loin …

-J'ai eut un E . Le professeur Jacobson m'a littéralement envoyée paître , je ne faisais pourtant pas grand chose de répréhensible ! Pour une fois que je parlais avec Potter et pas seulement pour l'insulter ! Il aurait dut me donner une médaille !

McGonnagal soupira . Longuement . Elle se leva et me tourna le dos . Il y eut un long moment de silence et je me perdis dans mes pensées .

-J'ai rencontré une autre personne qui vous ressemblait beaucoup Mademoiselle Caldin, reprit-elle , il s'appelait Nathan NighCraft . Il avait comme vous des cheveux d'un blanc lunaire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait est je soupçonnais le fait qu'il n'est pas seulement été un camarade ordinaire ce NightCraft .

…

Minerva NightCraft …

Berk .

-Il est mort à 20 ans .

…

De quoi plomber l'ambiance . McGo se tourna vers moi brusquement , elle me sourit .

-Allez vous couchez Miss McKellan , vous avez l'air particulièrement fatiguée .

Je l'a regardais sans comprendre avant de hocher la tête. Et de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis je me précipitais vers la sortie. Juste au moment où je me croyais sortie d'affaire j'entendis.

-Ah et je sais que vous comptiez venir demander la fin de votre retenue .

Ah bon ?

-Malheureusement pour vous votre conduite de ce matin ne mérite pas ce traitement de faveur .

Évidemment .

OoOoO

Je me précipitais dans les couloirs, mon sac battant sur mon épaule .

-Pardon ! M'écriais-je . Laissez passer !

Je terrorisais un groupe de première année qui louchait sur leur emplois du temps mais ne prit pas le temps de m'excuser.

-Oh non , gémis-je en voyant la foule présente dans le couloir . Je virais à droite sortit dans la cour principale jalonnais entre les élèves et traversais le pont en courant .

Je vais me faire pourrir .

-Tu es retard , me fit remarquer Wesley, le capitaine, lorsque j'arrivais enfin sur le terrain de Quiddich .

-Oui je suis désolée , fis-je .

-Va te changer on n'a pas de temps à perdre .

Lorsque une fois changée je fus de retour sur le terrain , Wesley déblatérais sur le travail à fournir cette année , vu que les Serpentard avaient un nouvel attrapeur .

-Qui ça ? Demandais-je .

-Ton frère .

-Je déteste ton frère d'ailleurs , intervint Rose . Ne le prend pas personnellement mais je le trouve totalement dénué de charisme .

J'haussais un sourcil :

-T'es pas la seule à le trouver totalement dénué de charisme , j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il est totalement dénué de tout en général , d'intelligence particulièrement . Mais à vrai dire ton cousin ici présent est dans le même lot que mon frère .

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à Potter et esquissa un sourire discret .

-C'est pas tout, fit Rael l'air morne . Marius à remplacé Karen , la batteuse .

QUOI ? C'est IMPOSSIBLE !

-Mais je vais me faire tuer ! , m'écriais-je .

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? Demanda Potter l'air de rien en regardant ses ongles .

Ah ah ah , marrant ….

-Marius va me tuer ! Dis-je en l'ignorant ! C'est une grosse brute !

-Hey ! S'exclama Gael . Nous aussi on est des bêtes sur le terrain !

Je veux bien le croire .

-Tu sais que ta phrase peut-être mal interprétée ?, commença Flora .

Gael lui fit un sourire charmeur :

-Intéressée ?

Non je crois pas , je pense qu'elle serait plus intéressée par un brun au yeux bleu si vous voyez ce que je veux dire .

-Ça suffit oui ?! S'exclama le capitaine . Toi Adhara , tu arrêtes ton cinéma , si Rael et Gael sont pas capable d'arrêter les cognards de Marius c'est qu'ils ont décidément rien à faire dans l'équipe . Et toi Flora on te demande pas de faire des remarque mais d'attraper le Vif , et si Arthur te passes devant avec le mono-neurone qu'il a dans le pois-chiche qui lui sert de cerveau c'est que t'es inférieure à un serpent et franchement ça me ferait mal . Quant à toi James , la cohésion et l'esprit d'équipe ça te dis quelque chose ? Tout le monde sait qu'Adhara et toi pouvez pas vous piffrez , mais là c'est le Quiddich et toutes vos conneries n'ont à rien à faire sur le terrain , ça se passent dans les vestiaire et encore ! Après l'entraînement ! C'est clair pour tout le monde ou il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ?

Il continua sans attendre de réponse .

-Alors maintenant tout le monde se calme et on commence l'entraînement !

Il y eut un long silence . Lorsque j'eus le courage de lever les yeux je vis que Rael et Gael avaient les leurs écarquillés . Je suis sur le cul , métaphoriquement parlant bien sur . Mais franchement là, Wesley, tu as réalisé un exploit ! Clouer le bec des plus insupportables baratineurs de Poudlard.

-Bon puisque vous n'avez pas de questions on va travailler intensément le jeu de chacun . Flora, tu cherches le Vif et tu ne regardes pas quand je le sors ça compliquera un peu les choses . Rael et Gael vous faites quelques passes d'échauffement . Vous ne vous entraînerez pas tout de suite avec les Poursuiveurs . Rose à besoin de se familiariser avec l'équipe .

Les trois heures suivante d'entraînement furent les plus longues et les plus épuisantes depuis que je faisais partis de l'équipe et croyez moi, c'est pas peu dire. Wesley nous faisait courir , puis voler, puis courir , puis voler . En chandelle ou en piquet . Nous demandait de faire des virage serrés, il a exigé que nous dirigions notre balais seulement avec les jambes , de sorte de pouvoir récupérer le souafle des deux mains . Les remarques grinçante pleuvent sur toute l'équipe … sauf sur Rose . Tout était parfait chez elle .

-Enfin Adhara , c'est quoi cette passe ? Comment tu veux que Rose la rattrape si tu ne fais pas d'effort ?

J'étais courbaturée , fatiguée , Wesley , lui se contentais de faire des remarque et ne s'entraînait même pas lui même .Je vis Rose rougir fortement , mais comme son visage était ultra fermé je ne savais pas si c'était de gêne ou de colère . Rael dut voir que j'allais exploser car il s'approcha de Wesley :

-Elle est fatiguée, tout le monde l'est tu crois pas que …

-Non je ne crois pas , le premier match est contre Poufsouffle et il est hors de question que nous le perdions.

-Le premier match est dans plus de un mois … essaya Gael .

-Un mois c'est pas suffisant !

-Ça suffit ! M'écriais-je à bout de nerf . Je fusillais le capitaine du regard avant de m'approcher de lui et de murmurer à son oreille :

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des sentiments pour Rose qu'il faut que l'on en pâtisse. C'est toi je te signal qui a exigé que nos sentiments respectifs soient mis de côté pour le Quiddich. Si la semaine prochaine , l'entraînement est aussi désagréable qu'aujourd'hui je quitte l'équipe et t'aura qu'a aller voir Darling Cherry si tu veux un nouveau poursuiveur, vu ?

Je ne lui adressais pas un regard et sorti du terrain vers les vestiaire .

OoOoO

-T'a pas été de la main morte avec lui, fit Flora alors que nous allions vers l'aile ouest du septième étage .

-Je suis fatiguée , répondis-je , laconique .

-Je vois ça , tu devrais peut-être penser à dormir la nuit .

Facile à dire , j'avais eut une nuit assez courte . Je faisais des cauchemars en ce moment . Le truc c'est que je ne m'en souvenais plus au réveil . En plus ce matin je m'étais fait sacquée par Jacobson. Durant tout le cours les remarques désagréables étaient tombées . Mon E de mardi s'est métamorphosé en T ( ça doit être dut à la vocation du prof il aime bien métamorphoser des choses ) et fort malheureusement mon incapacité à aller me plaindre chez la Directrice vu mon emplois du temps assez chargé de la journée me garantissait de le garder , ce Troll .

En plus Lockart, pendant l'heure suivante, nous avait fait un cours des plus apathiques, de la théorie, de la théorie et oh, encore un peu de théorie. Bref une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus merdique…

-Je fais des cauchemars, dis-je.

-Je sais, je te signales que je partages ton dortoir.

En parlant de dortoir, j'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer que… non Rox ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole et que c'est le cas réciproquement . De même pour Evy qui fait maintenant la gueule à Flora . La nuit je vous raconte pas l'ambiance . On dirait que le dortoir est littéralement coupé en deux. Et malheureusement pour nous la salle de bain et du coté de Rox et Evy . Je vous dis pas lorsque on veux se laver les dent ou se maquiller… les critique et les insultes sont assez virulentes, quant aux regards noirs... Aucun commentaires.

De quoi être sur les nerfs toute la journée.

-Bon ils sont retard, et moi je suis épuisée, dis-je alors que nous étions devant le tableau ridicule.

Le tableau glissa sur le côté et dévoila une porte qui s'ouvrit.

-En fait nous ne sommes pas en retard McKellan , fit une voix insupportable. Mais vous oui.

Le brun était derrière la porte :

-Voici la Salle sur Demande .

Bonne fête à tout ceux qui ont encore suffisamment l'âme d'un enfant pour pouvoir ressentir en eux la magie des fêtes de noël et la féerie des nuit brillantes de lumière et mystérieuses d'hiver .

C'était le mot de la fin ;)


	8. Le Fléreur

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous présente à toutes et a tous le Chapitre 7 fraîchement écrit et plus ou moins corrigé , si des fautes m'ont échappées , veuillez m'en excuser .

**Lala :** Salut , tu vas être assez déçue , j'ai eut la flemme de pousser plus long ce chapitre la , moins d'inspiration et d'envie d'écrire . J'ai eut l'impression d'y être retournée vingts fois et d'y avoir écrit que deux lignes . Ça te fais marrer que Potter ( j'arrive pas l'appeller James , Adhara détint sur moi ) et Dara soit parents du dragon , mais le pire c'est que c'était même pas prémédité . Je comptais pas du tout écrire sur ça . Et non perdu! ;) Nathan n'est pas le père d'Adhara et a vrai dire il a pas de lien familial avec elle , maintenant c'est vrai ils ont un lien . Quant a Malfoy je le vois pas trop comme le sauveur , disons qu'il était surtout la au bon moment. Enfin bref , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres et je suis toujours aussi contente de lire tes reviews, c'est un vrai bonheur :).

**Lunaoscura : **Salut, contente que ça te plaise , surtout que le personnage de Scorpius n'est pas celui dont je suis la plus satisfaite. Quant au deux autres débiles , ils se rapprochent en s'éloignant je dirais;) . En tout cas je te pardonne entièrement de ton retard , j'ai pas vraiment de quoi me plaindre vu que je poste toujours en retard alors que je m'étais promis de poster au moins tout les mois . Bref voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres :)

**Disclaimer habituel :** L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif .

Par contre les personnages inventés, dont Adhara , m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire .

Votre Ellana dévouée (plus ou moins )

_**Chapitre 7 :Le Fléreur, ou comment parler pour ne rien dire**_

_S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris de mes années à Poudlard , _

_c'est que l'école trouvera toujours un moyen de vous surprendre et ce, lorsque vous vous y attendez le moins . _

_Vous croyez avoir tout compris , connaître tout ses secrets _

_et puis vous vous rendez compte mais un peu tard que c'est complètement et inconditionnellement faux ._

_Miverna McGonnagal_

Flora regarda , émerveillée la porte qui s'ouvrait sur une grande salle inconnue et avant que j'ai put dire quoi que ce soit elle se précipita à l'intérieur en regardant partout autour d'elle.

-Comment ce fait-il qu'on en ait jamais entendu parlé ? Demanda-t-elle à Scorpius qui arborait une mine fatiguée .

-Nos parents utilisaient cette salle , répondit-il , mais elle est secrète , c'est un peu le système de défense intérieur de Poudlard , cette salle n'apparaît que lorsqu'on en a besoin et nous accorde ce que l'on demande . On l'appelle également la salle va et viens .

J'hésitais à entrer , avant de me dire que si Scorpius était là Potter n'essaierais sans doute pas de me tuer. J'entrais alors dans la salle et la porte se referma derrière moi . Prise d'une inspiration subite je demandais à Potter , puisque Scorpius et Flora parlaient sans discontinuer .

-La porte est toujours là de l'autre côté ?

Potter m'accorda un sourire énigmatique et me laissa en plan pour aller rejoindre Flora et Scorpius .

Je détaillais alors , enfin , la salle du regard . Elle était grande , le plafond était haut, comme dans toutes les pièces de Poudlard, et elle était circulaire. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui dévoilait le parc et le plafond était constitué d'un grand dôme en verre et en fer forgé donnant sur le ciel nuageux . Des torches allumées étaient disposées un peu partout et le sol carrelé de noir et de blanc était couvert de tapis excepté au centre de la pièce . Il y avaient des tables de travail d'un côté et un coin repos et détente agrémenté d'une cheminé flamboyante de l'autre . Je rejoignis mes compagnons avec un petite sourire au lèvre , appréciant intérieurement l'ambiance de la pièce sans vraiment oser le dire .

-Tu as apporté ton livre ? Demanda Scorpius en s'installant à une grande table .

Je plongeais la mains dans mon sac et en sorti le livre que j'avais eu tant de mal à trouver et le mis sur la table . Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Flora ne commence :

-Je suis pas sure que ce que nous faisons est une bonne idée...

-Évidemment que c'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Potter. C'est une mauvaise remarque , la question c'est surtout savoir si ce que nous voulons faire est dangereux , ça par contre … , dit-il un sourire au lèvre.

Comme si c'était justement le fait que ce que nous entreprenions était dangereux pour nous et pouvait, accessoirement, nous faire valoir la prison qui l'avait décidé à devenir animagus.

-Ça t'amuse ? Demandais-je énervée .

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise , nonchalant et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine un sourire au lèvres :

-Oui , ça m'amuse que Flora et toi preniez ça comme si on enfreignait la loi .

-On enfreint la loi , dit Flora , devenir animagus à notre âge , sans adulte pour nous aider et en cachette , oui c'est illégal .

-On n'enfreint pas la loi, on la contourne, répondit le brun .

Je vis Scorpius lever les yeux au ciel . Sentant que Flora aller l'invectiver et que j'allais risquer de finir seule avec les deux garçon mon projet qui datait de presque trois ans, j'ouvris brusquement le livre :

-Bon ! M'exclamais-je pour couper court à la discussion . Par quoi on commence ?

-Par lire ? Suggéra Potter avec un sourire narquois .

Le regard noir que je lui lançai alors ne le fit que rire un peu plus. Alors je l'ignorais et baissais les yeux vers le livre .

-Merde …

Je sentis trois paires d'yeux se tourner brusquement vers moi .

-Quoi ? Fit Flora

-Il y a un problème ?demanda Scorpius .

-Ta question est rhétorique, intervint Potter , McKellan est un aimant à problème .

Je ne réagis même pas .

-Dara ?

-Il est écrit en Gaélique , murmurais-je en parcourant la page des yeux .

-Hein ?

-Ce livre que j'ai mis des heures à chercher et qui m'a valut une bosse à la tête pendant une semaine est écrit en gaélique irlandais ! M'exclamais-je .

-Quoi ? S'exclama Potter . Attend , ça fait un mois que tu l'as entre les mains et tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas en anglais ?

-Et toi ? Je te signales que tu me l'as volé , t'aurais pas put t'en rendre compte toi même lorsque tu le lisais en bota ?Hein ? Non forcément ce n'est pas la faute de Monsieur Potter , Monsieur Potter est trop égocentrique , trop intelligent et évidemment ça retombe sur bibi !

-Je l'ai pas lut ton fichu livre ! J'ai juste tourné les pages et je suis tombé sur une représentation … !

-Et comme un vrai mec , l'interrompis-je , lorsque tu lis un livre tu regardes juste les images c'est ça ?

-Ça suffit oui ? S'exclama Scorpius en agitant le livre sous nous yeux .

Je baissais les yeux sur la table et vis que je tenais toujours entre les mains mon livre , celui qu'il agitait était en fait une copie .

-Qu'est ce que …. ?

-Mutare Lingua Anglorum , murmura le blond en pointant la copie de sa baguette .

Le livre s'éclaira un instant et reprit son aspect terne .

-Que … ?

-J'ai fait une copie pour ne pas abîmer ton livre, normalement il devrait être en anglais . Tiens , fit-il en me tendant la copie en anglais .

Potter me fit une moue narquoise et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise en nous ignorant . Je rangeais l'original dans mon sac et prit l'autre dans les mains …

-J'y vais ? Fis-je en hésitant .

-Non, intervint Potter , en se balançant sur sa chaise la tête en l'air , on le regarde , on admire le cuir abîmé de ton livre magnifique . Je crois même qu'on va le prendre en photo magique et l'afficher dans la grande salle .

-Magnifique, fit Flora, et puis comme ça tout le monde saura qu'on veut devenir animagus, on sera envoyé à Azkaban et pourra dire adieu à nos études . Fantastique idée James , tu te surpasse !

Je soupirais et commençais à lire :

-''_Pour commencer , sachez cher lecteur, que ce livre n'est pas sensé pousser ses lecteurs à l'acte . Devenir animagus sans encadrement professionnel est illégal et dangereux ….''_

-C'est bien ce que je disais ! S'exclama Flora .

-...''d_onc_ , continuais-je, _c'est tout naturellement que ce livre vous est dédié , rebelles et indiscipliné en tout genre .'' _

Je vis Potter esquisser un sourire en continuant de se balancer la tête en arrière . Je me retint de faire de même sans savoir exactement pourquoi et continuais de lire.

-_'' Je tiens également à préciser que tout problème de santé dut aux expérimentation présentés dans ce livre ne me seront en aucuns cas attribué et ...'' _bla bla bla, passais-je rapidement les avertissements .

-Donc …_''Pour commencer il faut différencier la métamorphose ordinaire d'un humain en animal et les animagus . La métamorphose ordinaire d'un humain en animal a pour effet que l'humain possède un cerveau d'animal, et qu'il est alors incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il était censé faire. Garder les capacités mentales d'un humain en étant sous la forme d'un animal est une sorte de métamorphose très avancée qui peut très mal se passer. Par conséquent, les membres du Monde Magique qui peuvent maîtriser cette métamorphose sont assez rares : on les appelle des Animagi. Pour être plus précis, un Animagus est une sorcière ou un sorcier qui a la capacité de se métamorphoser en l'animal qu'il souhaite tout en gardant ses facultés mentales, comme par exemple la capacité de réfléchir comme un humain. En réalité pour rester humain intérieurement il faut connaître son animal totem . Devenir Animagus se divise en trois étape : Premièrement, la reconnaissance de son totem , notre animal intérieur . Deuxièmement il faut savoir s'il l'on a la capacité morale et physique de subir la transformation , cette partie est certainement la plus longue car il s'agit d'un entraînement psychologique et physiologique intense . La troisième partie consiste à passer à l'acte pur et simple , cette partie est sans doute la plus rapide mais la plus difficile et où l'on commet le plus d'erreur .'' _

-Je suppose que l'on commence par la partie 1 , marmonnais-je en me rendant au chapitre 1.

-Qu'elle perspicacité , fit remarquer Potter .

Le reste du texte expliqua qu'il fallait concocter une potion qui nous mettrait en transe et réveillerait en nous l'animal caché .

-Pas besoin d'une potion pour connaître ton animal caché , fit Scorpius , taquinant Potter . Combien de fois il va falloir prendre cette potion avant que ça face effet ? continua-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je lis les lignes qui expliquaient la préparation de la potion et comment l'utiliser avant de dire :

-Il ne l'indique pas . Il dit seulement qu'il faut la prendre quotidiennement le matin et le soir jusqu'à ce qu'on sache l'animal auquel on est lié .

Je regardais les conseils que l'auteur avait indiqués en italique .

-Il y a un avertissement .

Flora leva les yeux vers moi inquiète . Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stressée … Ce ne fut que lorsque je commençais à lire que je me demandais si elle n'avait peut-être pas raison et si ne valait pas mieux tout arrêter .

-Et ?

Je relis plusieurs fois la page pour être sure d'avoir compris .J'hésitais à lui répondre , de peur qu'elle ne renonce .

-Et cette potion est addictive , elle provoque des hallucinations si elle est prise plus de vingts fois . Passés la trentaine la dépendance est incurable, la quarantaine la potion provoque la mort .

Un ange passa .

-Ah , fit-elle simplement. Et il prescrit quoi ?

-Euh … il dit qu'il faut la boire minimum cinq fois , maximum dix et passé ce délais on a plus aucune chance de devenir animagus .

L'annonce jeta un froid . Mais c'était mal connaître Potter que de croire qu'il allait abandonner son envie de devenir animagus pour une raison si secondaire et insignifiante .

-On a besoin de quels ingrédient pour faire cette potions ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger .

Je le considérais du regard ébahie . On risquait la mort la dedans et Potter autant que Scorpius ou Flora, ne bronchait pas.

-Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça que l'on risque l'exclusion et la prison dans le moindre des cas et la mort dans le pire ? Demandais-je .

Potter se redressa .

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! S'exclama-t-il . Les instructions sont claires: pas plus de vingts fois. Tu comptes aller au delà ? Moi non je suis près à arrêter à temps , et toi ?

Je le regardais un instant avant de continuer à lire , troublée. Bien sure que non je ne comptais pas dépasser la prescription mais l'auteur avait annoncé qu'elle était addictive . Et les addictions sont au delà de tout contrôle . Je baissais les yeux vers le livre :

-Les ingrédient sont relativement classique, racine et baies de Belladone , feuilles de Datura, jus d'absinthe, crochés de serpent et … merde , foie de dragon et feuille de tentacula séchée et à l'huile de jonquille . Je sais pas où on va trouver ça …

-Dans la réserve , fit Flora .

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle .

-Es-tu en train de suggérer que l'on va voler un ingrédient rare et cher dans la réserve de l'école ? Bizarre venant de toi , fit Potter .

-Je ne suis pas sur que ces ingrédients soient à la portée du premier venu , intervint Scorpius. Ils sont trop rares et trop précieux .

-J'ai pas dit qu'on allait voir dans la réserve de l'école .

-Je suggère quoi ? Demandais-je pas sure de savoir où elle voulait en venir .

Elle n'eus pas le temps de me répondre .

-Elle propose d'aller voir dans celle de Sluggorn , fit Scorpius les yeux rivé sur Flora , je me trompe ?

-Non c'est exactement ça, répondit-elle en souriant .

-Est-ce que ça va Flora ? Demandais-je . T'étais déjà pas tellement partante pour ce projet et maintenant que tu sais qu'on risque la mort tu proposes qu'on s'enfonce encore plus dans l'illégalité ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma meilleure amie ?

Elle éclata de rire et répondit :

-James à raison , l'acte est dangereux seulement si on ne respecte pas les consignes et on le fera .

Je regardais Flora qui avait l'air franchement décidée , puis Scorpius l'air calme et James qui continuais de se balancer .

Je soupirais , on allait jamais y arriver. Surtout avec une équipe de bras cassés telle que la notre . Entre Scorpius qui risquait de se faire battre tout les jours par les élèves de sa maisons et des autres , Potter qui prenait tout ça en riant et rigolant , Flora qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Chris et dont je ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour l'impressionner et moi, qui essayais de ne pas trop me laisser emporter par les idées saugrenus de chacun … je commençais un peu désespérer . Car finalement en pesant les pour et les contres , ces derniers penchait largement plus dans la balance que les premiers .

C'était trop difficile , trop dangereux , trop éprouvant, trop illégal et trop suicidaire . C'est justement ça qui me fit fermer le livre d'un geste brusque, décidée .

-Très bien , on commence quand ?

OoOoO

Il fut décidé que Potter et moi allions chercher les ingrédients difficiles à trouver tel que le foie de dragons et les feuilles de tentacula, dans la réserve personnelle de Slug . Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que de nous quatre Potter et moi étions et les plus a même , au vu de notre passé de délinquant juvénile ( toute les conneries et blagues que nous avions fait durant nos six années à Poudlard formant , d'après Flo' et Scorpius notre casier judiciaire) , de récupérer ces fichus ingrédients sans nous faire pincer. Ce en quoi j'étais parfaitement d'accord .

D'une manière ou d'une autre il aurait fallut que j'aille dans la réserve du professeur . Je n'avais toujours pas oublier cette foutue potion de mémoire et je ne pouvais trouver la poudre de corne de licorne que dans un seul endroit .

Enfin deux en comptant la forêt interdite mais je me voyais mal demander à une licorne de donner sa corne .

Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous la samedi suivant , à 9h avec tout les ingrédients. Si nous étions dans l'impossibilité de trouver les ingrédients d'ici là … et bien nous improviserions. D'ici là il fallait faire comme si je ne supportais toujours pas la vue de Potter , que Scorpius m'étais toujours un presque inconnu et que l'histoire d'amour de Flo' et la dispute nous opposant Flo' et moi , face à Rox ' et Evy' et qui avait provoqué la rupture net entre la partie Nord Ouest et Sud Est de notre dortoir était le principal de mes soucis . Bref une bonne fin de semaine en perspective .

J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir le mercredi soir . A vrai dire j'ai lut la recette de la potion de mémoire toute la nuit , répété les mouvements à faire et les ingrédient à trouver .

La nuit ne fut pas meilleure je fis un rêve étrange . Je revoyais la cérémonie de répartition , mais chose étrange Lockart était là , assise sur une chaise à la table des professeur et n'arrêtait pas de me fixer . Je m'asseyais sur le tabouret sauf que j'étais aussi grande qu'aujourd'hui alors que tout les autres avaient 11 ans . J'entendais des rires dans la salle , mais ils ne m'étaient pas destinés , a vrai dire personne de faisait attention à moi . Mis à part le Choixpeau sur ma tête qui n'arrêtait pas de parler . Il répétait constamment un mot , un unique mot que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre . Il le répétait en boucle , comme une litanie sans fin et finalement il fut pulvérisé sans que je sache par qui ni pourquoi .

Je me réveillai alors en sursaut , le réveil à ma table impossible à déchiffrer pour un moldu annonçait les deux heures trente du matin . J'eus beaucoup de mal à me rendormir et inévitablement la cause entraînant la conséquence j'eus également beaucoup de mal à me réveiller le lendemain matin malgré le fait que je commençais ce matin là à 10 heures .

-T'a l'air d'un zombi , me fit sympathiquement remarquer Rael lorsque je m'attablais à la table des Griffondor ( comprendre , que je m'affalais sur le long banc de la Grande salle avec la grâce d'un hippopotame affamé ).

-Très délicat de la part d'un fan de Shakespeare , constata son frère exprimant la pensée générale .

Je tournais mon regard vers la table des professeurs , seuls McGo et les directeurs de maison étaient présents .

McGo .

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi je pensait à notre directrice . Parce que , franchement , faut avouer que je préférerais penser à autre chose . Aux abdo de Rael , ou aux fesses de son frère. Puis je compris. Je ne pensais pas à la Directrice , je pensais à mon rêve , et surtout au Choixpeau . Et au mot qu'il répétait sans cesse . Sur une impulsion je me redressais . Tout les gens présent à table me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle , l'air presque paniqués.

-Désolé , fit brusquement Rael , je voulais pas te dire ça …

Je fronçais les sourcils , étonnée . Avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait peur que j'aille lui foutre une baffe . Paaaarfait !

-Dit Rael , fis-je en me penchant par dessus la table . Je peux te parler une minute ?

-Heu …. je sais pas...

-Tout de suite , ordonnais-je .

-Écoute , lui dis-je une fois que nous fûmes sortis de la grande salle , je doit aller dans le bureau de la directrice , et … j'ai besoin de l'aide d'un spécialiste .

Rassuré par la sujet de notre discussion il se rengorgea et dit :

-J'ai le mot de passe , fit-il .

-Moi aussi , répondis-je .

Il parut ne pas comprendre :

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi alors ? Demanda-t-il .

-Pour faire diversion .

Il resta un moment inexpressif avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres .

-A quelle heure ?

Je réfléchis rapidement à mon emploi du temps du Jeudi :

-A midi , juste après les cours .

OoOoO

J'entrais dans le bureau presque incognito . Seule la statue à l'entrée m'avait vue . Je savais qu'elle allait pas tarder à cafarder à McGo que j'étais entrée dans son bureau sans vraiment avoir d'invitation mais bon si ça se trouve elle m'aime bien et elle gardera tout ça pour elle … on peut toujours rêver .

Bref le bureau ovale était quasi désert si on exceptait le gros fléreur avachit sur le bureau , les quatre fers en l'air . Si on exceptait aussi les nombreux tableaux des directeurs qui s'étaient succédé au sein de Poudlard . J'essayais de pas faire de bruit et marchais à pas de loup sur les tapis épais qui couvraient le sol.

-Que fais-tu ici enfant ? Fit soudain une voix se rapprochant du grondement .

Je sursautais et manquais de tomber .

-Qui est là ? Demandais-je assez idiotement .

-Tu as la réponse devant tes yeux et tu ne vois rien, humaine , grincha la voix .

Je tournais les yeux a travers la pièce , ne repérant rien ni personne .

-Où êtes vous ? Murmurais-je mal à l'aise .

-C'est bien l'aveuglement volontaire des humain, on leur donne la réponse , leur indique la voix à suivre , leur décrit le moyen de résoudre tout les mystères du monde et ils sont toujours aussi ignorant que des nouveaux-nés . D'après toi humaine ? Il n'y a ici que quatre êtres doués de paroles . Lucius, ce griffon aussi stupide qu'il est rigide et fait de pierre, ne t'adresseras jamais la parole à moins de te demander le mot de passe , et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé , le Choixpeaux devient si vieux que pour lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'une parole il faut le cuisiner pendant des heures et si on vous supprime de l'équation , toi et tes paroles inutiles il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité .

Je réfléchis une seconde aux paroles évanouies dans l'air et me tournais aussitôt vers le bureau où le fléreur , bien réveillé , assis et en train de se lécher une patte, avait des yeux luisant .

-Toi ? Fis-je assez stupidement .

Le fléreur cessa et leva les yeux vers moi .

-Tu crois que les humains dans ton genre sont les seuls à être doué de paroles et à réfléchir intelligemment petite enfant ?

-Je ne suis plus une enfant , fis-je … comme , et bien … une enfant pensais-je en rougissant .

Le fléreur sembla esquisser un sourire :

-C'est cela . Tu ne seras plus une enfant lorsque tu verras ce que tes yeux te montrerons , et crois moi , enfant , cela arrivera plus vite que tu sembles l'espérer .

-Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je ébahis devant le fléreur .

-Comment peux-tu demander à quelqu'un qui il est si tu ne sais pas qui tu es ?

Je me mordis les lèvres agacée .

-Quel est votre nom ? Reformulais-je .

-Ceux qui ne me connaisse pas me nomme Caramel , un nom tout à fait ridicule et … humain , cracha-t-il comme si c'était une insulte .

Pourtant le nom lui allait bien au vu de son pelage doré et caramélisé .

-Le nom qui m'appartient elle imprononçable pour toi ,continua-t-il, mais tu peut me nommer Crow.

Crow ? Ce chat … fléreur …. s'appelait Croix ?

-Je m'appelle …

Il me coupa avant que j'eus finis .

-Je sais qui tu es Adhara, mais toi le sais-tu ?

Non , en fait c'est ce que je cherches à savoir gros malin !

-Non , marmonnais-je . Mais je dois parler au Choixpeaux . Il connaît quelque chose sur moi , un mot qui peut m'aider .

-Comment-sais tu cela ?

Crow , parut hausser un sourcil septique . Sur un visage de chat , les émotions paraissaient tellement humaines que s'en était surprenant . Pourtant jamais je ne lui ferais part de cette opinion vu son attachement si flagrant pour l'espèce humaine .

-Je l'ai rêvé , avouais-je .

Il me considéra un long moment .

-Tu n'es peut-être pas si ignorante que tu parais l'être , enfant , si tu écoutes tes rêves.

Je ne savais pas si c'était un compliment ou non alors je ne répondit pas.

-Vous pouvez m'aider ? Demandais-je .

-J'ai la capacité de te venir en aide , oui . J'ai le pouvoir de te donner les réponses que tu cherches . Nous savons quantité de choses , nous autres les fléreurs . Mais te les révéler ne t'apporterais rien , tu dois les découvrir toi même .

Je fut soudain envahie d'une colère sans nom :

-Si vous savez des choses sur mon passé vous devez me les dire , vous n'avez pas le droit de me cacher des choses sur moi, Caramel !

Le nom m'avait échappé . Ses yeux se rétrécirent brusquement et il me sauta dessus . Je tombais alors en arrière et Crow se pencha sur moi le nez à un centimètre du mien et les griffes profondément enfoncés dans mon tee-shirt et ma peau .

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je doit faire ou non , humaine .

Il resta un moment ainsi et je sentis ses griffes se rétracter doucement. Il s'assit sur ma poitrine et remua la queue l'air amusé , semblant avoir oublié ce que je lui avait dit .

-Tu m'amuses , enfant , alors je vais te donner un conseil . Et tout le monde sait que les conseil des fléreurs sont inestimables .

J'écoutais attentivement et hochais la tête .

-Les réponses sont dans ton esprit .

-Je sais , je cherche une potion pour me rappeler ce que j'ai oublié …

Ses griffes se plantèrent à nouveau et je me tut .

-Aucune potion ne peut marcher car ton oubli n'est pas dut à un sort , ni à une action extérieure volontaire. Tout ce que tu pourrais entreprendre pour te souvenir ne marchera pas . Tu as toi même créé cet oubli , tu dois le supprimer. La seule façon de te rappeler , c'est d'oublier que tu veux te rappeler .

Quoi ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Si je veux me rappeler oublier ne me servira pas à grand chose … a part à oublier plus encore .

-Ah , et comme je suis magnanime je vais t'offrir ce mot que tu cherches tant . Ce mot , c'est ce à quoi vous êtes tant attaché vous , humains , ce mot c'est ton nom , celui qui garanti ta naissance et ton appartenance à ta mère , ce mot, ton nom , c'est Caldin .

OoOoO

Je m'appelle Adhara Caldin .

-Dara ?

Caldin . C'est mon nom . Je suis Adhara Caldin .

-Adhara ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je sursautais lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule .

-Hein ?

-Est ce que ça va ? T'avais l'air plongée dans tes pensées , fit Flora .

-Ouais , je réfléchissais au cours .

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris :

-A l'histoire de la magie ?

Ah merde , c'est vrai qu'on est dans la classe de Binns .

-Ben oui ! Tu te rends compte que les gobelins sont les meilleures banquiers , des guerriers habiles et une nation ancienne et prospère et qu'ils sont mit au banc de la société à cause de leur physique et de leur coutumes , c'est tout bonnement scandaleux , moi j'appelle ça du racisme pur et simple !

Je senti le regard de la quasi totalité des élèves encore éveillés vrillés sur moi . Aie . Je suis fichu , ma réputation va en prendre un sacré coup.

-Je ne te savais pas cette passion pour les gobelin McKellan , fit une voix exécrable .

C'est CALDIN espèce de débile serpentard .

-Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça te concerne Flint ! Rétorquais-je .

-Parles moi sur un autre ton McKellan , s'exclama-t-il en se redressant .

Je le fusillais du regard :

-En vérité je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'adresse la parole , ma mère ma toujours dit de ne pas parler au cons . Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si tu parles au cons tu les enrichis . Et te parler , c'est vraiment trop t'enrichir .

Je le vis rougir sous l'insulte . Soudain , il se leva, baguette au dégainée, et pointée sur moi . Je sais pas pourquoi , ni comment mais je l'avais vu venir et ma baguette fut presque aussitôt levée aussi .

C'est à ce moment que Binns remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas . Il fut instantanément entre nous à tourner sur lui même comme une toupie .

-Baissez tout de suite vos baguette ou je me fâche .

La menace aurait put parraitre ridicule si l'air ne s'était pas soudain refroidit , si toutes les bougies ne s'étaient pas éteinte et si la pièce n'était pas devenue sombre et inquiétante .

-Toi d'abord , fis-je .

-Adhara , c'est pas une bonne idée , fit Scorpius qui s'était levé aussi.

Potter était derrière lui et me regardait , l'air de dire d'abandonner . Fais chier .

Je baissais lentement ma baguette . Pendant un instant j'eus l'impression que Flint allait m'avada kédavratisé , puis il eut un sourire presque sadique et il baissa sa baguette . Un ange passa et lentement , doucement les bougies se rallumèrent et Binns redevint aussi apathique qu'avant .

-A vos place les enfants …

Il flotta jusqu'à son bureau et reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. C'est vraiment une putain de mauvaise journée . J'en eus la confirmation lorsque un oiseau en papier se posa doucement sur mon parchemin vierge de note . Je le pris et sans hésiter je l'ouvris .

''RDV dans la salle commune 00h30, pour les ingrédients, oublie pas la carte . JP ''

Paaaarfait , cela m'ôte le poids de l'organisation . Je rigolais dans ma barbe qu'il ait précisé pourquoi on devait se voir . Quelle autres raison on avait de se fréquenter hormis les animagus et les retenues ?

En dessous j'inscrivis :

''Vendu '' . En temps normal j'aurais sans doute montré mon talent inné pour l'origami ( a savoir j'aurais utilisé un sortilège ) et aurait plié le papier en forme de cygne ou même d'aigle et j'aurais aussi agrémenté mon mot d'une remarque bien sentis. Mais a vrai dire j'étais atteinte de flemmigite aiguë. Je froissais le papier en forme de boule et sans délicatesse aucune je l'envoyais dans la tête de Potter. Il se retourna et me fusilla du regard avant de regarder le papier .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Me demanda Flora .

-C'est pour les ingrédients , on le fait ce soir .

J'eus du mal à tempérer mon impatience durant le reste de la journée . Comme ça on aurait sans doute pas dit mais j'adorais traîner dans le château la nuit après le couvre-feu. Pour couronner le tout juste après la défense contre les forces sur mal nous avions notre heure de colle de la semaine. Il ne nous restait plus que ce week end pour nous procurer les ingrédient, et commencer les préparatif de la potion. Effectivement les vacances commençaient le jeudi suivant et le seul jour ou nous pourrions nous voir en dehors du week-end c'était le mercredi . Je ne restais pas pendant les vacances , Flo' non plus et il était hors de question que je laisse mon livre aux deux zigotos pour qu'ils commencent sans nous .

Le cour de DCFM fut très intéressant , car nous fîmes presque un duel . En réalité nous étions deux sous le bouclier à mobiliser à la fois notre attaque de l'un et notre défense de l'autre pour résister au sortilèges extérieurs . Elle nous annonça également que après les vacances nous étudierions les patronus . La colle par contre fut apathique . Potter récurait le plafond , Scorpius les mur et moi le sol. Pas un mot ne fut échangé . Mais bizarrement ce n'était pas un de ces silence tendu habituel, en fait chacun d'entre nous semblait plongé dans ses propres pensées .

Je passais par la douche avant d'aller manger dans la grande salle . Jace mangeait avec nous , et Rox et Evy étaient dans leur coins . L'ambiance à table était assez tendue , je dois avouer . Flora avait dégagé rapidement et était allée dans le dortoir me laissant toute seule avec Rox , Evy , Potter , Jace et Shadow . Aaron Rose était parti lui aussi . J'enfournais une bouchée de riz et levais les yeux . Evy et rox me regardaient, bizarrement , comme si elle parlaient de moi . Je détournais le regard et tombais sur Marius Flint , qui me fusillais des yeux . Je tournais encore une fois la tête pour échapper à son regard et tomber sur celui de Saphir Delacroix , hautain . Agacée je baissais les yeux vers mon assiette . Sentant un autre regard je relevais les yeux et croisais ceux de Potter , puis ceux de Jace compréhensif . Le silence était lourd à la table des Griffondor et c'était assez inhabituel . Même les professeur zyeutaient vers notre table. C'en fut trop pour moi , je finis rapidement mon riz, embarquais un gâteau aux noix et sans regarder quiconque je suivit l'exemple de Flo' et remontais au dortoir .

Une chose était sure , jusqu'aux début des vacance il était hors de question que je retourne manger le soir dans la Grande Salle .

Je me réveillais aux alentour de 23h 40 sans savoir vraiment pourquoi et comment . Je ne me rappelais même pas m'être endormie . Il me fallut vingts minutes pour comprendre qu'un cauchemar m'avait réveillée . Il m'en fallut trente de plus pour me rappeler l'excursion du soir . Rox et Evy étaient déjà couchée , bordée , endormie , et ronflaient du sommeil du bien heureux . Cependant je connaissais trop Flora pour m'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse pareil . Elle devait même être en bas , dans la salle commune et attendre que l'on partent Potter et moi. J'enfillais rapidement ma tenue de camouflage pour mes sorties interdite , c'est à dire pantalon noir , tee-shirt noir et bottes silencieuses noires le tout moulant pour pouvoir se déplacer souplement et sans bruit . Une fois mes cheveux attachés je faillis oublier la carte , c'était moi qui la gardait ce jour là .

-Tu es en retard , me fis remarquer Potter lorsque j'arrivais à la salle commune .

-De trois minutes , dis-je comme excuse en regardant l'horloge murale sorcière .

Flora s'était endormie sur le canapé . J'hésitais un instant à la réveiller . Puis je décidais qu'il valait mieux le faire , elle risquait de m'en vouloir si je parais sans l'avertir . Je passais devant Potter en l'ignorant et m'approchais de Flora .

-Flo' , dis-je doucement en la secouant .

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux . Elle sursauta et ouvrit la bouche pour crier :

-DA...

Du moins elle n'en eut pas le temps car je plaquais aussitôt ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire .

-On y va , a toute à l'heure .

Elle se frotta les yeux et mit en arrière les tresses noires qui étaient tombée devant son visage .

-Essais de pas te faire prendre par Aprott , fit-elle en baillant . La dernière fois elle m'a surprise dans les couloirs après le couvre feu et elle a faillit me coller . Si Aaron avait pas été là j'aurais été dans la merde .

-Aaron Rose ? Fis-je étonnée .

Flora se leva alors et s'étira pour cacher sa gêne .

-Vous en faites pas pour moi , continuez de parler , moi je vais aller chercher les ingrédient pour faire cette fichu potion , quand ça t'intéressera tu me feras signe McKellan , intervint Potter avant de se glisser par le trou dans le mur qui servait d'entrée pour la salle commune .

-Tu m'en parleras après , fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en suivant le brun .

Il m'attendais dans le couloir .

-Tiens tu ne vas plus à la chasse au ingrédient tout seul comme un grand ? Fis-je ironique .

-C'est toi qui as la carte , s'expliqua-t-il simplement .

Effectivement . Je soupirais et la sortis de ma poche . Je la pointais de baguette que j'avais glissée dans mon pantalon et murmurais :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises .

-Personne , souffla Potter en regardant par dessus mon épaule .

Je fermais la carte et la lui tendis . Il ouvrit les yeux étonnés .

-Qu'est ce qui as ? Chuchotais-je .

-Pourquoi tu me la donnes ? Je pensais que tu préférerais la garder .

Mouais . Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'en emparer presque possessivement et de l'ouvrir avec avidité.

-Je préfère piloter que copiloter , tranchais-je en me dirigeant vers les cachots .

Potter ne souffla pas un mot durant tout le chemin jusqu'aux cachots , ce n'est qu'au moment ou on allait tourner à un couloir qui nous menait face à la salle commune des serpentard que Potter mit un bras en travers de mon ventre pour me barrer le chemin .

-Serpentards , chuchota-t-il en levant les yeux de la carte vers le miroir qui camouflait l'entrée de la salle commune .

Le miroir commença à pivoter mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui comptait en sortir car Potter me poussa en arrière et sortit de sa veste noire un tissus miteux et d'une couleur argent passée . Il la déplia activement et nous en enveloppa avant que j'ai eut le temps de dire Quiddich . Lorsqu'il tourna enfin la tête vers moi il remarqua mon air énervé et leva sa main droite pour la plaquer sur ma bouche . De rage devant le caractère assez cliché de la situation j'attrapais sa main et la lui tordit . Il plia les genoux et un pan de sa cape bougea en même temps que lui . Il se retourna face au couloir et pour éviter qu'il pousse un jacassement de douleur je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche . Je me penchai alors vers son oreille et chuchotais-je si bas que je suis sure qu'il eut du mal à comprendre :

-Je sais pas ce qu'est ce tissu miteux , mais il a intérêt à être efficace .

Il mordit alors ma main et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier . Aussitôt que je le lâchai trois types passèrent devant nous , Andrew White, suivit de mon très cher frère et de son meilleur ami , Marius Flint . Je cessais aussitôt tout mouvement et m'adossais au mur pétrifiée . Libéré Potter recula également l'air énervé et s'adossa au mur , toujours sous la cape et les bras croisé, le plus éloigné de moi, possible il les regarda passer . Les trois garçons chuchotaient à voix basse mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient . Une fois qu'il eurent disparus dans les ténèbres du couloir je soupirais de soulagement . Puis, d'un geste violent j'envoyais balader le tissus sur Potter et reculais .

-Tu pouvais pas me le dire que t'avais une cape d'invisibilité ? Hein ? Mais t'es complètement malade!

Je soupirais et essayais de me calmer avant que mes cris n'attirent l'attention . De son côté Potter plia soigneusement son tissus argenté et la rangea dans sa poche sans dire un mot . Ses soupirs était assez expressifs .

-Fais chier , soupirais-je avant de me redresser et de continuer vers les appartements de Sluggorn.

Étonnement nous n'eûmes pas trop de difficultés a passer la porte. A vrai dire , c'était presque dépitant de facilité , ses appartements de Slug était facilement trouvable grace à la carte et apparemment Potter avait un passe partout assez impressionnant . Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura une formule que je n'entendis pas et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. J'entrais et avant même de regarder autour de moi je levais ma baguette vers le plafond et chuchotais :

-Asurdiato . Je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas d'alarme ou de truc du même style pour nous empêcher d'entrer , remarquais-je .

-Il y en a , répondit Potter .

Je me tournais vers lui , indécise :

-Comment ça ?

Il me considéra du regard pendant un instant avant de répondre :

-Il y avait une alarme à l'entrée , un sortilège qui informe le locataire si quelqu'un entre ou sort sans sa permission , il y en a aussi une autre qui est sensée résonner dans tout le château si quelqu'un parvient à entrer . Sans parler des verrous installés sur la serrure .

Je le regardais , béate de stupéfaction .

-Et on a réussit a entrer ? Ironisais-je . Comment ?

-Je les ais désactivés , répondit-il simplement en passant devant moi sans me regarder , les yeux fixés sur un petit meuble portatif en bois ciré.

Je le considérais un instant et revit mon opinion sur lui . Potter n'était finalement pas si crétin que ça .

-Subjuguée par mon physique de rêve McKellan ? Demanda-t-il sans me regarder . Je sais que je suis irrésistible .

Je détournais les yeux rapidement vers l'armoire . Si , Potter est définitivement un crétin dans les règles de l'art . Je le rejoignit près du meuble .

-C'est la réserve de Sluggorn ? Demandais-je .

-En effet , répondit-il en tâtonnant à la recherche de l'ouverture .

-Comment tu le sais ? Demandais-je intriguée . Tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Plusieurs fois , avec Scorpius .

Ah , tout s'explique .

-Et avec Chris , pour nos farces contre les Serpentard .

-Tu sais que tout les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais ? Dis-je , les poings sur les hanches face à sa réponse discriminatoire .

Il leva le regard vers moi et se redressa :

-Tu crois que je serais ami avec un Serpentard si je les considérais tous comme mauvais jusqu'à la moelle ?

-Alors qui sont les victimes de tes farces ? Insistais-je .

Il eut un sourire amusé :

-A part toi tu veux dire ?

Je le fusillais du regard :

-Je ne suis pas une victime et surtout pas de tes farces .

Il me considéra du regard et se tourna finalement vers l'armoire .

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'ouverture , déclara-t-il finalement. Il a dut changer les protection lorsqu'il a comprit qu'on lui empruntait certaines de ses petites merveilles .

Enfin une difficulté . Je pensais que nous n'en aurions jamais ! Je me penchais vers le meuble faisant se reculer Potter . Je pointais ma baguette vers le meuble et prononçais :

-**Specialis revelio** .

Il ne se passa rien , a part un pchht presque inaudible .

-Un sort de verrou , intervint Potter .

-Qu'elle perspicacité , fis-je sarcastique .

Il pointa la baguette vers le meuble et elle s'ouvrit aussitôt elle s'ouvrit . Je ne m'étonnais même pas se son succès et sortis la liste que j'avais préparé . Foie de dragon, feuilles de tentacula séchée à l'huile de jonquille, canine de vampires et mue de serpent à deux tête . Il me fallait également la poudre de licorne pour ma potion d'amnésie, des racine de valériane et une langue de chat . Je fit une grimace en pensant à mon proche chat .

-Tiens, fis-je en tendant la liste à Potter . Occupe toi du foie de dragon et des canines de vampires , je m'occupe du reste .

Je trouvais relativement rapidement les feuilles de tentacula , et l'huile de jonquille , manquais plus qu'a les tremper dedans et les faire sécher . La mue de serpent fut plus difficile à trouver au vu de la quantité de tiroir de languette des de petites boites qu'il y avait . Il me fallut un temps considérable pour me rendre compte que tout les ingrédient magiques se trouvait en dessous . Potter avait déjà trouvé ses ingrédients et m'aidait à chercher .

-Ça y est , fit-il en brandissant une peau transparente .

-Beerk , fis-je dégoûtée et en reculant devant la chose visqueuse .

On entendit alors un bruit dans le couloir, comme un bruit de pas . Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose , la porte était restée ouverte. Question discrétion il y avait mieux . Je me tournais précipitamment vers l'armoire .

-On y va ! Fit Potter en se levant et en rangeant les ingrédient dans un sac .

-Attends , fis-je encore à chercher la poudre de corne de licorne .

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Le bruit se rapprochait dans le couloir . Mais il fallait a tout prit que je trouve cette satanée poudre . Potter alla fermer la porte des appartements pour ralentir la concierge . Allez Dara , dépêche toi , m'intimais-je en parcourant les noms inscrits sur les boites du regard. Potter s'approcha .

-Dépêche toi Adhara !

-J'ai pas finis , murmurais-je .

Peau de dragon , cœur de dragon , griffe de dragon , sang de licorne , crins de licorne , poudre de corne de licorne . Je te tiens ! Je m'en emparais aussitôt . Prit d'une inspiration subite je fermais l'armoire et la verrouillais .

-Ça y est , je l'ai ! Dis-je en me relevant .

Je me tournais vers Potter . Enfin , j'essayais , car il avait disparu.

-Potter ? Chuchotais-je . Où tu es ?

Il ne m'avait quand même pas abandonnée ?! La poignée de la porte s'inclina et je commençais à trembler .

Salopard , si je te trouves Potter , je te tues !


	9. Le conte de Pré-au-Lard

**Note de l'auteur :**Bonjour à toutes et à tous merci à LauraNyra , Lala et Lunaoscura pour leur reviews , ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que des personnes lisent mes délires de folle. Voici le chapitre 8 qui arrive bien plus en retard que d'habitude, oui en général j'essaie de publier toutes les vacances mais là je suis plutôt en retard. A vrai dire je l'avais depuis un bon bout de temps mais j'aime avoir un chapitre d'avance et le chapitre 9 me donne du fil à retordre aussi je ne garanti pas de chapitre avant les vacances d'été . Désolée d'avance et bonne lecture .

**Lala :** Salut , merci de ta review c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires:)

Oui Potter est un sale con, ça doit être dans son caractère, mais on l'aime quand même;) Quant à l'ambiance de la table des Griffondor , je crois que j'aime bien le silence XD . Flint ? Amoureux ? De Adhara ? S'il aime une personne c'est lui même ce sale … bref vaut mieux pas ternir l'image des personnages ils pourraient se mettre en grève ;)

Moi aussi je suis gaga devant les chats et le passage avec le Fléreur c'était pas vraiment prévu, comme bien d'autres passages en fait ;) . Voili voilou. Bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant .

**Lunaoscura : **Tu vas être contente , tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre . Bon en même temps c'est logique vu que c'est la suite . Quant à savoir s'ils se cherchent des noises... ben … disons simplement que je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir pour ce chap, c'est plus des noises qu'ils se cherche , c'est des gallion ( désolée pour ce stupide jeu de mot ridicule il fallait que je le sorte) . Bonne lecture , en espérant que ce chap te plaise autant que les autres .

**Disclaimer habituel :** L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling , je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire une histoire à but non lucratif .

Par contre les personnages inventés, dont Adhara , m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire .

Votre Ellana dévouée (plus ou moins ).

_**Chapitre 8: Le conte de Pré-au-Lard**_

_Il y a des mots que l'on ne prononce pas et qui valent plus que n'importe quels discours . _

_Il y a des paroles sans queue ni tête qui défilent sur notre langue , comme un flux incontrôlable . _

_Il y a ces silence qui en disent plus que n'importe quelle phrase . _

_Que n'importe quelle poésie . Que n'importe quel vers . _

_Il y a des mensonges monstrueux et grotesques qui en révèlent plus que n'importe quelle vérité . _

_Et il y ces mots là . _

_Ces mot qui déchirent l'âme , qui lacèrent le cœur . _

_Ces mots qui donnent la chair de poule et qui conduisent en enfer ._

La poignée s'inclina et je commençais à trembler .

Salopard , si je te trouves Potter , je te tues !

Je regardais à gauche et à droite précipitamment cherchant une cachette , n'en voyant pas à portée de main je m'accroupis derrière la réserve du prof. Je reculais essayant de me dissimuler au mieux et me heurtais à quelque chose de dur. Juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait un tissus argenté tomba devant mes yeux . Je me retournais, pétrifiée .

-Chut , m'intima Potter en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres .

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement . Étonnement ce ne fut pas Approt qui entra dans l'appartement , mais Sluggorn lui même . Il s'arrêta et considéra la porte d'entrée d'un air étonné pendant un instant, puis il la ferma, la verrouilla et monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que je m'autorisais à souffler . Sans un mot nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Potter la verrouilla après nous et toujours sous la cape on retourna vers la salle commune . Juste avant d'atteindre les escaliers, au détour d'un couloir Potter nous arrêta, les yeux sur la carte , ou plus précisément sur un point qui se dirigeait vers nous .

-C'est qui ? Demandais-je en chuchotant .

-Je sais pas .

Des voix , pas tout à fait inconnues, résonnèrent alors devant nous.

-... tu es stupide , il vont avoir des soupçons maintenant .

-Désolée .

-Attend … Il y a quelqu'un .

J'échangeais un regard inquiet avec Potter . Nous reculâmes précipitamment et à tâtons je cherchais une porte d'une salle abandonnée ou d'un placard .

-Recule , murmurais-je . Vite .

Potter eut plus de chance que moi . Il ouvrit rapidement une porte m'y poussa avant d'y entrer à son tour et de fermer à clef .

-Tu pouvais pas trouver de placard plus petit hein ? Maugréais-je .

-Putain McKellan , tu m'a marché sur le pied !

-Oups , désolée , fis-je faussement contrite . Fais moi voir la carte .

Potter se contorsionna et après avoir réussit à lever ses bras il me la tendis . Je baissais le regard vers les noms inscrits dessus . Nathaël Van Allen et Germia Scorson. C'est étrange , je connais ces voix , et pourtant les noms écrit sur le papier ne me disent absolument rien . Les point sur la carte ne mirent que quelque minutes à disparaître dans un couloir éloigné . Je levais la tête vers Potter :

-C'est bon , on peut y aller .

OoOoO

-Tu les connaissais ? Demanda Flora , une fois rentrés dans la salle commune .

Il ne nous avait fallut que quelques minutes pour rentrer , à vrai dire le retour s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus complet.

-Non , ces noms ne me disaient rien , répondit Potter .

-Les voix , fis-je , elles étaient …

-Oui , moi aussi je connais ces voix .

Il y eut un moment de silence et un ange passa .

-Vous avez les ingrédients ? Finit par demander Flora .

Potter me fusilla du regard :

-Oui mais étonnement McKellan s'est sentie obligée d'apporter certaines choses en plus ...

Il recula la main sur mon sac … que j'avais à la ceinture .

-Rend le moi ! M'écriais en bondissant vers lui . Il se décala vers une table et plongea la main dans le sac .

-...Comme , de la poudre de corne de licorne , des racines de valériane et une langue de chat ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as risqué notre exclusion à tout les deux pour des ingrédient inutiles ?! Cracha-t-il en posant mes précieux objets sur la table en bois .

Je le regardais un instant , et soupirais :

-Rend les moi Potter . J'en ais besoin .

Il me regarda impitoyable et croisa les bras .

-Besoin pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est si important pour que tu ais risqué notre exclusion et peut-être notre visite guidée à Azkaban ?!

J'échangeais un regard avec Flora . Elle connaissait plus ou moins ma situation mais je n'avais parlé à personne du fait que je voulais retrouver la mémoire et encore moins de mon entrevue avec le Fléreur.

-Je te signales que tu t'es pas gêné de me faire croire que tu étais parti, dans le bureau ! Accusais-je .

-Oui , effectivement , et je te rappelles quand même que sans moi tu te serais fait prendre , stupide blonde !

La rage monta soudain en moi :

-Je suis pas blonde espèce de débile décérébré et congénital ! Est ce que t'en parle moi de tes cheveux de merde ?!

Flora s'interposa soudain entre nous :

-Ça suffit oui ?! Vous allez réveillé toute la tour avec vos hurlements ! Je vous signales que vous aviez promis d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour le temps ou on essaierait de devenir animagus . Alors arrêtez ça suffit !

Je fusillais Potter du regard et il me lança un regard si polaire que j'en eus froid dans le dos . Je m'avançais et récupérais mes ingrédients si précieusement acquis avant de monter dans mon dortoir et de fermer les tentures de mon lit .

OoOoO

Le lendemain ne fut pas plus brillant que la veille . J'étais considérablement fatiguée et cerise sur le gâteau j'avais cours avec Jacobson . Heureusement nous ne faisions que de la théorie ce jour là . Néanmoins quelque chose me mit mal à l'aise dans la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer . Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je l'assimilais au deux personnes que nous avions vu sur la carte la veille au soir. Nathanël est un prénom mixte après tout . A la fin de l'heure j'étais sure d'avoir trouvé le fomentateur de la veille .

L'heure des potion me fit transpirer à grosses gouttes , j'avais peur que le professeur se doute de quelque chose . Ce qui n'arriva pas . Je fut pourtant soulagée lorsqu'il nous libéra enfin . A vrai dire pendant toute l'heure je n'avais pas pas arrêté d'échanger des regard de haine et d'inquiétude mêlée avec Potter. Les heures suivantes furent longues et ennuyeuses et je m'endormis pendant le cours de Binns . Pour ma défense je tiens à préciser que je n'étais pas la seule . Ce qui en soit n'est pas une défense comme le dirais mon père .

'' Ce n'est pas parce que les autres le font que tu dois le faire , et ce n'est pas parce que les autres ont une note pire que la tienne que cela justifie ta note médiocre . Tu es une Sang Pure , je t'interdis de faire comme les moutons. '' aurait-il dit .

Le samedi suivant fut assez agréable , la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aidant je suppose. Le seul problème fut le réveil assez mouvementé du dortoir . Pour faire court , Flora , excitée à l'idée d'aller enfin à Pré-au-Lard , m'est littéralement tombée dessus dès 7 h du matin , et l'ayant assez mal supporté, je l'ai virée vite fait de mon lit à coup d'oreiller . Une bataille de polochon s'en est suivit qui a réveillé nos camarades de chambre . Roxane la première c'est prit violemment, et par un malheureux et regrettable accident, un oreiller dans la tête. Elle a commencé à hurler et je suppose que toute la tour devait être au courant du fait que je faisais de nombreux cauchemars la nuit et a quel point je réveillais madame Roxane à toute les heures de la nuit ou du matin . D'un autre côté toute la tour a également sut à quel point elle ronflait pendant son sommeil et que, si moi je parlais, elle me surpassait niveau bruit .

Ceci étant dit le bon point c'est qu'Evy eut l'air un peu désolée par notre joute verbale , ce qui m'amena à croire qu'elle était pas si haineuse envers moi que je le pensais .

A vérifier plus tard , lorsque j'aurais but un bon café .

OoOoO

-Dites, demanda Flora à Jace , Rael et Gael qui parlaient avec animation , de quoi vous parlez ?

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer malgré l'heure matinale et le bruit ambiant était assourdissant . Pourtant il y avait peu de professeurs présents . Seulement Sluggorn et Flitwick .

-Du prochain match de Quiddich .

Ah oui , je l'avais oublié celui là .

-C'est le jour de la rentrée non ? Demandais-je .

-Ouais , grommela Gael l'air morose .

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demandais-je étonnée .

-On va pas pouvoir s'entraîner durant les vacances , expliqua Rael , Rose et toi vous partez chez vous .

-Non , intervint Potter en s'asseyant près de Jace , Rose reste ici , elle a envoyé une lettre à ma tante pour la prévenir . Elle lui a répondu ce matin . En fait il n'y a que McKellan d'absente et ce n'est pas une grosse perte , fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux cherchant à me provoquer .

Je le fusillais du regard :

-Figure toi que la directrice m'a autorisée à revenir plus tôt durant les vacances . Je ne vais passer que quelques jours chez mes parents .

Étonnement j'eus beaucoup de mal à les appeler ainsi , aussi l'aisance avec laquelle je les nommais comme étant mes parents me surpris .

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que tel un chien , tu rentrerais chez tes maîtres dès qu'ils te l'ordonneraient. Le chien prend des libertés à ce que je vois , fit-il remarquer l'air de rien .

Je restais bouche bée devant sa méchanceté . La moitié de la table de Griffondor se tue .

-Et toi ? C'est pas a tes parents que tu dois ''allégeance'' , mais à la pouffe au cheveux noirs sales qui te sert de trou où garer ta queue .

Le silence se fit brusquement dans la Grande Salle . Tous les yeux tournés vers nous attendaient une énième bataille en Potter et moi . C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que nous nous étions levés . A cet instant je le haïssait tellement que j'aurais put le tuer si j'avais put . Je m'aperçus alors que je m'étais emparée de ma baguette sans m'en rendre compte et que la pointais vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends McKellan ? siffla-t-il et seuls les gens qui nous entouraient l'entendirent , vas-y sers-t-en de ta baguette , tu en meurs d'envie . Tu n'attends que ça … murmura-t-il . Tu veux me faire mal … Qu'est-ce que tu attend !

Je le vis empoigner la sienne . Je regardais vers la table des professeur , Sluggorn et Flitwick parlaient avec tellement d'animation qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien remarqué . Je me tournais vers Potter et le détaillais du regard . Il ne savait absolument rien , comment se permettait-il de me juger ? De parler de mes '' parents'' , de moi ? Pourquoi tant de méchanceté ? On en était sortis de cette fichue aventure de la veille que je sache . On ne s'était pas fait prendre . Bon d'accord un peu grâce à lui et sa cape d'invisibilité … ah et aussi à la carte des maraudeurs , mais on s'en était sortis et avec le matériel dont on avait besoin . Alors pourquoi était-il si en colère ?

Je baissais ma baguette , lasse .

-Je te hais , soufflais-je avant de partir à grand pas de la Grande Salle.

OoOoO

-Une autre bière-au-beurre , s'il vous plaît , demandais-je lorsque Mlle Rosie Rosemerta passa devant notre table .

Après être passé chez Fleury et Bott où j'avais acheté un recueil de poésie moldue et un livre sur les contes de deux frères appelés Gramm... ou Gromm … ou Grymm je sais plus exactement , Flo , Jace et moi étions allés chez Honeydukes . J'y avais fait mes réserves de chocolat et de bonbons pour les vacances. Malheureusement nous n'étions pas les seuls et on y avait gentiment croisé Tara et sa meilleure amie Angélica qui gloussaient comme des poules .

Bon le point positif c'est qu'elles ne nous avaient pas remarqués , cachés comme nous l'étions derrière une série de distributeurs . Le point négatif c'est que le temps qu'elles se décident sur quoi prendre ou ne pas prendre et nous avions vidé le quart de nos achats .

Donc évidemment après leur départ , nous étions allés renflouer une seconde fois nos maigres réserves bien entamées .

-Tu devrais te réconcilier avec James , fit Flora en sirotant sa Grenadabulle .

Nous étions au Trois Balais , la moitié de Poudlard également . Faudrait qu'on pense à trouver un autre bar un peu plus intimiste que les Trois Balais . Je la fusillais du regard .

-Pour devenir animagus , se justifia-t-elle après avoir vérifié si personne ne nous écoutais , ce qui avec le brouhaha ambiant était quasi impossible .

-Scorpius et moi n'avons pas à souffrir de vos querelle . Surtout que c'est toi qui a le livre , on peut pas le faire sans toi .

-C'est sur , t'étais tellement partante au départ , marmonnais-je .

Nous avions raconté notre projet à Jace . Lequel avait promis de garder le secret . Il nous regardait l'une après l'autre comme on regarde un match de ping pong .

-Ne sois pas si méchante Dara , soupira Flo .

-Moi ? Méchante ? M'exclamais-je . Mais c'est incroyable ! C'est lui qui m'insulte et c'est moi qui suis méchante ? Toi qui sais comment peux-tu être de son côté ?!

Flora me regarda comme si j'étais folle .

-Je ne suis pas de son côté, tu es ma meilleure amie ! Enfin Adhara , c'est juste qu'il nous reste seulement deux années ! Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps pour vous d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste à Poudlard sans être aussi vicieux et méchant l'un envers l'autre ?

Bonne question Flora , vraiment bonne question.

OoOoO

Lorsque nous sortîmes des Trois Balais nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de retourner au château et de profiter de nos achats au chaud dans la salle commune . Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qui se passa . A l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard il y avait mon frère, Marius et Andrew White . Ce qui nous sauva ce fut Jace qui les avait remarqué de loin .

-Dis , commença-t-il, t'es encore en froid avec ton frère ? Demanda-t-il abruptement .

-Euh , c'est pas que je suis en froid avec lui , c'est que je le hais cordialement et qu'il me le rend bien .

Il y eut un blanc .

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je finalement .

-Parce qu'il est devant nous , répondit-il .

Je me stoppais net et scrutait le chemin jonché de feuille qui s'étalait devant nous .

-Merde .

Nous avions déjà dépassé les Trois Balais , donc impossible de nous cacher derrière . A notre droite, un chemin en pente douce menait vers la cabane hurlante .

-Venez , fis-je en m'éloignant vers les arbres .

On se cacha derrière un tronc relativement épais , à distance respectable de la cabane , tout de même . Pas question que je m'y approche à moins de cents mètre .

-Je le hais , je le hais , je le hais , marmonnais-je lorsque je le vis passer .

Dans un élan de cruauté je le visais de ma baguette et murmurais :

-Furonculus Tardabis .

Puis je pointais le sol de ma baguette et murmurais :

-Aguamenti .

Un filet d'eau s'échappa de ma baguette et coula sur le sol . Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je sais que logiquement les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de soumettre nos baguette au sortilège du Prior Incanto mais si jamais , sous les accusation de mon frère ( n'oublions pas que c'est un Sang Pur ) cela se produisait je serais lavée de tous soupçon … sans mauvais jeu de mot .

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda Jace .

-Parce que comme ça lorsqu'il utiliseront Prior Incanto , ils ne trouveront rien … expliquais-je me méprenant sur sa question .

-Pourquoi tu hais ton frère ? Continua-t-il .

Je le regardais comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit

-Parce que c'est un idiot finit , un manipulateur vicieux et sadique , qui prend du plaisir à tourmenter les plus petits que lui . Parce qu'il me hais depuis mon plus jeune âge et qu'il me le fait bien sentir . Parce que tout en lui me débecte , sa manière d'être , de bouger , de parler , de manger, de rire , de pleurer . Parce que je ne ressent pas la moindre pitié pour lui .

Pas depuis ce jour en début d'année ou il n'aurait même pas levé le petit doigt pour empêcher Marius de me tuer s'il l'avait voulu .

Jace me considéra du regard , l'air compatissant .

-Mais c'est ton frère .

-Non , c'est n'est pas mon frère .

Au sens propre , comme au figuré .

-Lorsqu'il aurait put l'être il n'a rien fait pour .

Je soupirais et regardais les trois Serpentard s'éloigner en riant. Je surpris le regard emplit de compassion de Flora . Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Jace et il me prit dans ses bras . Après un long câlin collectif et tout niaiseux je décidais de rester un peu plus longtemps à Pré-au-Lard , seule . Je confiais mes achat à Flora et m'éloignait sur le chemin prit par mon frère quelques minutes plus tôt .

OoOoO

Pré-au-Lard est vraiment un beau village . Surtout en hiver . L'automne lui va bien aussi , mais c'est en hiver qu'il est le plus magique .

En ce début d'automne à Pré-Au-Lard il faisait froid . Et il pleuvait . J'errais dans le village en me demandant à quoi ressemblait ma mère . Avait-elle les cheveux aussi blancs que moi ? Ou n'étais-je qu'une erreur de la nature ?

Je ne sais pas comment je fis sa découverte . Mais mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à un endroit magnifique , loin du village .

Je m'arrêtais pour contempler le paysage . Il y avait un banc , un seul , en fer forgé et fait d'entrelacs . Un saule pleureur poussais à son côté et le sol pavé était inondé de flaque et de feuille rousses . Il y avait un rocher à même lequel avait été sculpté un ange . Je ne le voyais que de dos et ses ailes était repliées et tombaient contre la pierre . Il devait avoir été taillé grâce à la magie car il bougeait , essayant de se lever , mais n'y parvenant pas . Je me décalais et observais son visage . Il exprimait une si grande détresse que mes yeux s'embuèrent . Je compris alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se lever . Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés avec des chaînes épaisses .

-C'est Lucifer , fit une voix .

Je me retournais , surprise , mais ne vis personne .

-Regarde plus bas , humaine .

Je baissais les yeux et remarquais Crow, le Fléreur assis sur son séant à côté de moi .

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Tu vas et tu viens au gré de tes désir , n'ai-je pas le droit de faire de même ?

Il se leva sans m'accorder le moindre regard, bondit sur la statue et d'un coup de patte il lui griffa la main .

Aussitôt les yeux de celle-ci devinrent rouge et son visage se transforma . La détresse devint une haine si violente qu'elle m'en coupa le souffle .

Crow bondit hors d'atteinte de la statue et se posta à mes côté , observant Lucifer crier en silence .

-C'est Merwyn , le sorcier , toi et tes semblable l'appelez Merlin , qui a enchanté cette statue . Vois-tu cet endroit a été construit par des moldus chrétiens .

-Pourquoi l'on-t-il sculpté ainsi ? Demandais-je effrayée .

-Lucifer était sorcier, un sorcier qui refusait l'opression des Moldus lors des grandes chasses aux sorciers. Mais pour les chrétiens , Lucifer est l'ange qui a été bannis du ciel pour son orgueil, sa vanité , sa jalousie et sa traîtrise . Lorsque ces chrétiens l'ont construit , la statue était d'une laideur repoussante . Merlin la prise en pitié et la enchantée . Les moldus ont fuit Pré-au-Lard . Une statue qui bouge était le signe du diable et avec la chasse au sorcières de l'inquisition il fut pendant un temps un asile pour ceux de ta race . Et petit à petit le village est devenus sorcier .

Je regardais la statue , méditant les paroles de Crow . Ainsi Pré-au-Lard s'est construit autour de cette statue . Les yeux rouge de la statue se posèrent sur moi et redevinrent de pierre .

Il était beau cet ange . Il était triste . Mais il était mauvais . Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi j'eus de la pitié pour lui.

Lorsque je me retournais vers Crow , il avait disparut . Après un instant de contemplation je fis de même . Si j'étais restée quelques minutes de plus j'aurais vu les yeux de la statue devenir d'un bleu argenté . Mais ce n'était qu'un mirage et après une seconde il redevinrent ternes et gris .

OoOoO

La relation tendue entre Potter et moi persista jusqu'au début des vacances , si bien que nous ne pûmes pas commencer la potion. Le mercredi soir eut lieu le repas d'Halloween . McGo avait demandé que nous soyons élégamment vêtu pour l'occasion .

La blague .

Comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à secouer de la manière dont on allait être habillés .

Oui effectivement pour Tara et Angélica ce devait être le soir de leur vie .

De quoi me mettre en rogne moi qui déteste mettre des robes . Ne vous y trompez pas j'adore les robes et être belle , seulement j'étais une grosse flemmarde lorsqu'il s'agissait de se préparer pour l'être . Il me fallut un long moment pour déterminer laquelle mettre . Pas que j'en ait des tas croyez moi . Disons que l'effort n'est pas ma spécialité .

Comme je le prévoyais les robes étaient toutes semblables . Malgré tout, et cela m'étonna, j'étais l'une des seules à en avoir mit une noire. Toutes les filles étaient vêtue de rouge , de rose , de blanc, de beige, de marron, mais rares étaient celles qui portaient du noir . Je comptais Lily Potter , Rose Wesley et Opale Delacroix ( vous savez , la sœur jumelle et de Serpentard de Saphir Delacroix ? Saphir ? Le trou ou Potter gare sa queue si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai dit . Oui bon bref). En tout cas le buffet fut excellent et je me régalais ( comprendre que je me bourrais la panse ) .

Les Septième année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigles avaient préparé des spectacles de magie assez impressionnant d'ailleurs. Les illusions qu'ils créaient , surtout dans le noir et à la seule lumière de quelques bougie étaient effrayantes. Je crois qu'à un moment j'entendis qu'une fille était tombée dans les vapes à cause d'un effet de lumière sur une goule. Christelle Jayce de Poufsouffle il me semble . Une fille boulotte au regard magnifique ( ambré et de feu ) un peu peureuse et vachement émotive. La soirée se passa bien , il y eut même un peu de musique. C'était facile de remarquer que seuls les couples d'amoureux dansaient . C'était super niais. Ils se balançaient maladroitement sur une musique pourrie sans vraiment suivre le tempo. Et inévitablement on ne peut s'empêcher de dire : C'est Mignooooon !

C'est Gerbant ! oui !

C'est la journée niaiseuse aujourd'hui dis donc ! Pourtant c'est pas la St Valentin , la fête de l'amour des moldu vous savez ? Cette fête est pourrie d'ailleurs en passant .

La danse pour séduire ça n'existe plus , malheureusement. Tu me diras , danser pour séduire , sur un slow ? Je me jetterais par la fenêtre à la première demande . A un moment je me tournais vers Flora , mon troisième verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main qui commence à dangereusement tanguer d'ailleurs. Je devais pas être tout à fait nette car je lui balbutiais .

-Si un zjour je fais ça … tu me … tu me met deux réveils pour me claquer … parce que sinon je bouffe mon chapeau ! Na !

C'est à ce moment si je me souviens bien que j'ai un peu créer une esclandre . Un peu .

-Bon tu vas gentiment donner ton verre à tata Flora et tu vas vite aller te coucher parce que là tu risques de faire quelque chose que tu va regretter demain .

J'ai bondit de mon siège en criant :

-Naaaaan ! Je vais garder mon verre ! Pourquoi tu veux nous séparer ?!

Je buvais une autre gorgée :

-D'abord on a pas le droit de séparer un couple qui s'aiiiiime ! C'est le seul qui m'aime ici !

Je pense avoir renverser à moitié du verre en pivotant sur mes pieds et en criant :

-Y a personne qui m'aime ! C'est tous des délibes contéginaux ! Voinà !

J'ai eut un haut le cœur et c'est à ce moment, je crains de le dire, que j'ai rendu tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité . A savoir cinq bouteille de bière-au-beurre et trois verre de Whisky pur feu .

Sur les chaussure de Wesley … mon capitaine de Quiddich …

Après tout est devenu flou et je me souviens pas de la suite .

OoOoO

Le lendemain fut encore plus douloureux .

-DARA ! Cria Flo .

-J'ai mal à la tête , arrête de crier Flora , chuchotais-je d'une voix rauque et la bouche pateuse .

-Je cris pas Adhara c'est toi qui est complètement bourrée , fit Flora .

Je me renfonçais dans mes couverture .

-Par contre je vais commencer à crier si tu te bouges pas les miches . Je te signales qu'il faut que tu prépares tes affaires pour retourner chez toi . Et pour information il est 10 heure précise , le train par dans une heure alors remues-toi !

-Encore une demis heure , marmonnais-je en m'enfonçant encore plus dans mes draps .

-Non !

-Vingts minutes .

-Adhara ! Menaça-t-elle .

-Dix minutes , fis-je en coulant ma tête sous l'oreiller .

-Je te préviens , ça va pas être joli joli !

-Cinq minutes.

-Raaah , ragea-t-elle . Très bien , tant pis pour toi .

Je l'entendis se déplacer mais n'y fis pas trop attention . Je poussais un soupir d'aise et me rendormis presque aussitôt .

Soudain la couverture et les draps se volatilisèrent et un courant d'air glacé entra en contact avec ma peau . Comme si ce n'étais pas suffisant Flora m'ota brusquement mon oreiller , sous lequel je m'étais réfugiée et me balança un jet d'eau glacée à la figure.

Mon hurlement se répercuta dans tout le château.

OoOoO

Des yeux étrangers et inexpérimenté des affaires de familles auraient put croire que mon réveil du matin constituait le pire moment de ma journée . Rien n'étais plus faux . Lorsque j'embarquais dans le train , seule , à la rencontre de parents qui ne m'aimaient pas et ne m'aimeraient jamais , qui me mentaient et me manipulaient depuis ma plus tendre enfance , ce fut le pire moment de ma journée. Même les retrouvailles de la famille n'atteignirent pas ce niveau d'oppression .

Le trajet dans le train , je le passais à regarder par la vitre le paysage défiller et s'assombrir à mesure que le temps passait . Je me demandais un instant si cela reflétait la fugacité de la vie . On la regardait défiler à toute allure à bord d'un train qui nous transporte vers un futur incertain et non voulut .

Dégoûtée de mes propres pensées maussades je m'empiffrais de chocolat en me morfondant dans une cabine trop grande et trop silencieuse.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la gare de King's Cross il faisait nuit et mes parents n'étaient pas là . Je soupirais et tenant fermement ma valise j'appelais Kili l'elfe de maison qui m'avait été attribué lorsque j'avais 10 ans . Il apparut avec un temps de retard et m'emmena aussitôt dans le hall de Carsair Hall, le manoir des McKellan. Enfin, celui des Carsair . C'est à dire la famille de Irène McKellan née Carsair , épouse de mon père .

-Ah ! Enfin te voilà ! Fit Irène en me rejoignant .

Quand on parle du loup , il montre les dents .

-Ton père t'attend , il a quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer .

Je posais mes bagages sur le sol et il disparurent presque instantanément . Vers ma chambre en toute logique .

-Maintenant ? Demandais-je avec une politesse retenue . Le soupé va être servis .

-En effet , ton frère et moi allons manger et vous attendrons . Dépêches-toi , ton père t'attends et il n'aime pas attendre.

Elle se détourna de moi et retourna d'où elle venait , fermant derrière elle une porte en bois ciré et foncé . Elle avait l'air en colère . Je restais une minute immobile ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement avant de me dire que si j'arrivais en retard mon père me tuerais probablement . Je posais donc ma cape sur le portemanteau et , prenant mon courage à deux main je grimpais les étages qui me menaient au bureau de mon père .

-Entre , fit mon père lorsque je tapais à la porte de son bureau .

Son bureau , dans lequel je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer sans son autorisation , était sombre. Rien détonnant à cela sachant qu'il faisait nuit et que les seules lumières provenaient des bougies disséminées partout dans la pièce . Mon père, brun au tempes grisonnantes, élancé , musclé et émacié ne m'accorda pas le moindre regard . Il écrivait une lettre et le crissement de la plume sur le papier était le seul bruit qui troublait le silence . Il écrivit ainsi pendant cinq minutes en m'ignorant avant de lever le regard.

-Assis-toi , ordonna-t-il .

Décidant de ne pas faire de vague le premier jour des vacances j'obéis sans protester .

-Ton séjour à Poudlard s'est bien passé ?

-Oui , fis-je laconiquement .

-Tu as eut de bonne note ? Demanda-t-il .

Je sentais la question piège poindre .

-Oui .

Il me considéra d'un regard transperçant et posa alors devant mes yeux mon devoir de Métamorphose . Un T rouge trônait sur le papier blanc .

-Peux-tu alors m'expliquer ceci ? Demanda-t-il sans qu'aucune émotion ne trouble le calme de son visage .

-J'aurais dut avoir un E , commençais-je .

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu aurais dut avoir , m'interrompit-il très calmement . Je veux savoir pourquoi la plus intelligente de mes deux enfants a-t-elle eut un note aussi déplorable qu'un Troll .

Je le regardais comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes . Il me trouve plus intelligente qu'Arthur ? Je compris alors qu'il me manipulait . C'était un Serpentard à Poudlard après tout . Je dissimulais mes émotions et répondis .

-J'ai répondus au professeur , il l'a mal prit et a changé ma note , dis-je .

-Que lui as-tu dis ?

-Je ne lui ais rien dis , j'ai entouré ma note , un E , de rouge et je l'ai posé sur son bureau avant de sortir de la salle .

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Il avait insinué que ma note était déplorable alors que c'était la meilleure de la classe.

Mon père me considéra pendant un long moment puis il se leva , fit le tour du bureau et m'asséna une gifle violente . Ma tête parti violemment sur le côté et j'entendis mon cou craquer .

-La prochaine fois , tiens en bride ta fierté et accepte la note que tu as eut , peu importe si le professeur te fais une remarque désobligeante . Ta fierté t'a rabaissée , tu aurais été la meilleure sans elle et avec tu es devenue la plus mauvaise .

Il repartit s'asseoir à son bureau et j'essuyais le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre inférieure en contenant ma haine . J'avais envi de les tuer tout les deux . Jacobson pour être aussi méchant avec moi alors que je suis une de ses meilleures élèves et mon père pour accorder plus d'importance à la note qu'a ce que je sais faire et ce que je mérite .

Il prit le papier et le rangea dans un de ses tiroir avant de lever de nouveau le regard vers moi .

-Tu t'es fais de nouveau amis ?

Merde . Je déglutis et répondis :

-Oui .

-Dont Scorpius Malefoy si ce que dis ton frère est juste .

-Oui .

-J'ai appris également que tu avais battu Marius Flint .

Je ne niais pas . Cela ne servais à rien .

-Oui .

-Très bien , ma fille ne doit pas se faire dominer par un lâche . Mais si tu dois te battre , ne te bas jamais pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre que toi , c'est bien compris ?

-Oui

-J'ai également appris que tu t'étais liée d'amitié avec James Potter .

-C'est faux , répondis-je .

-Insinuerais-tu que ton frère est un menteur ? Demanda-t-il .

-Je ne l'insinue pas , je l'affirme .

Il me regarda :

-Tu ne partages aucun lien avec James Potter donc .

-C'est faux , répétais-je .

J'avais l'impression d'être devant un adjuvant et d'être un soldat , comme à chaque fois que j'étais dans le bureau de mon père . Il leva un sourcil surprit .

-Je le hais et c'est réciproque , expliquais-je .

-Vous êtes vous querellés ? Demanda-t-il . Vous êtes vous battus ?

-Oui .

Il se leva encore une fois et lorsque la gifle vint je ne fut pas surprise .

-Je t'avais déjà dit d'ignorer ce Sang mêlé .

Je le trouvais hypocrite de justifier mon interdiction de côtoyer Potter par son sang . Lui qui avait laissé sa femme me traiter d'hybride .

-Une McKellan ne se bat pas . Ce fut déjà une grande honte d'apprendre que tu avais été admise à Griffondor.

Je ne répondis pas .

-Bien , ceci étant dit , je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de tes déboires scolaires .

Je vais le tuer . Je le sens , je vais le tuer .

-A vrai dire , ce que je voulais t'annoncer est bien plus important . Deux choses qui vont déterminer ton futur et le notre.

Il laissa dix seconde de silence tragique avant de continuer . Que voulez vous ? Les sang purs adore le drame. Et surtout le théâtre . Et mon père est vraiment un bon acteur .

-J'ai légué mon entreprise aux White .

Hein ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ses affaires ont permit l'anoblissement de la famille McKellan vers 1650 et des poussières, elle est dans la famille depuis quatre cents ans ! Depuis la fondation de St Mangouste en fait . L'entreprise de mon père était en fait un lieu de recherche et de production de potion et de médicament en tout genre qui ( entre autre ) fournit St Mangouste .

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je .

-Car après ma mort celui qui en héritera c'est Arthur, et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre si tu ne le sais pas encore mais Arthur est aussi mauvais en gestion qu'il l'est en potion , alors lui confier Tractare Medicinalis n'est pas une bonne idée .

Tractare Medicinalis est le nom de l'entreprise

-Et mon Oncle ? Ne peut-il pas reprendre les affaire ?

-Cet idiot ? Il a préféré se marier à une moldue ! Et il a été bannis de la famille ! Tu voudrais lui confier Tractare Medicinalis ? C'est ça que tu proposes ?

Je grimaçais :

-Je ne parlais pas de Carl , mais du frère de ma mère , Antoine .

-Moi vivant , aucun Carsair ne mettra les mains sur Tractare Medicinalis , trancha-t-il .

Un ange passa avant qu'il n'annonce.

-C'est toi qui en héritera également , continua-t-il .

Hors de question que je récupère cette grosse …. attend …

-Pardon ? Mais je ne suis pas une White !

-Non mais tu vas le devenir lorsque tu aura épousé le fils White .

Ben tiens et dans quelle dimension je vous pris ? Je suis même pas une vrai McKellan . En fait il me témoigne de l'intérêt seulement quand il a besoin de moi . Et il a besoin de moi pour quoi ? Ben parce que son fils légitime , en plus d'être un trou du cul est un vrai incapable et un parfait idiot !

Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Irène était si en colère . Non seulement elle ne pourra pas mettre la main sur Tractare Medicinalis si mon père venait accidentellement à mourir mais en plus l'affaire revient à la fille illégitime et cachée de mon mari qu'elle hait depuis toujours .

-Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-il .

Il veut que je dise quoi ? Non ? C'est bien simple , je refuse et il le sait , pas la peine de se disputer pour ça . Surtout que moi vivante personne ne me mariera avec l'autre crétin de White. Et franchement ça m'embêterais un peu qu'il soit nécrophile .

-Je n'ai rien à dire .

-Je pensais que tu protesterais , fit-il .

-Je proteste .

Je me levais et l'ignorant je sortis de son bureau en claquant la porte .

OoOoO

Vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas réagis comme j'aurais voulut réagir ? C'est à dire en le traitant de tout les noms, en refusant catégoriquement son offre et en demandant des explication concernant ma vrai mère et ce que j'avais oublié ?

Tout simplement parce qu'en s'y prenant comme ça tout ce que je risquais de faire , c'était de ne pas pourvoir rentrer à Poudlard pour la fin des vacances et en plus de ne récolter aucune information crédible . D'ailleurs on en apprend plus en fouillant dans les papiers qu'en parlottant avec un vieillard sénile n'est ce pas ? Surtout quand les passions du vieux chnoc sénile en question sont le mensonge et la manipulation .

Merlin soit loué , après la réunion avec mon père il était trop tard pour que j'aille manger avec ma si douce et si gentille Môman et mon cher frérôt .Les jours suivant je sortis à peine de ma chambre . Les rares occasion où je le faisais , c'était pour manger , pour faire ma toilette ( d'ailleurs je remarquais dans le miroir que j'avais un gros hématome jaunâtre qui me mangeait le menton et la joue droite ) et pour me renseigner sur les agissements de mon père auprès de Kili. C'était mon espion . Genre James Gond. Vous savez l'espion anglais des moldus ? A moins que ce ne soit Dond . Je sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il y a une histoire de 7 dans son nom . Peut-être le nombre de personnes qu'il a tué , ou son âge . Quoique sept ans ça fait un peu jeune pour un espion . Bref revenons à nos hippogriffes .

Point positif : mon confinement à la maison me permit de faire tout mes devoirs des vacances en avance . Comme quoi l'ennuie est plus fort que n'importe quelle flemme . Et puisque on ne peut pas toujours échapper à son destin je croisais mon frère et ses amis trois jours après mon arrivés lorsque je faisais une descente dans la cuisine . Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me fit le plus rigoler . Est-ce que c'est les furoncles toujours présents sur le visage de mon frère ? Ou c'est le fait qu'il n'ai pas réussit à les enlever depuis une semaine ? En le voyant je partis dans un grand fou rire et je dus cavaler jusqu'à ma chambre ( zone protégée ) pour ne pas qu'il se venge . C'est seulement plus tard que j'appris que le sortilège habituel ne marchait pas et que mon père avait refusé de les lui retirer, décidant qu'il devait se débrouiller seul.

Kili m'informa le quatrième jour vers 3 h du mat que mon père devait s'absenter le lendemain pour des raisons professionnelles . Sûrement pour régler les détails de son arrangement avec les White. Comme Kili ne savait pas encore à quelle heure, mon père partirait il me prévint qu'il viendrait me voir pour m'informer de son départ sur le moment. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il partait ce jour là car le surlendemain je retournais à Poudlard et s'il n'étais pas parti jamais je n'aurais put m'infiltrer en douce dans son bueau .

Kili apparut dans ma chambre vers 15h en m'annonçant que mon père venait de partir. C'était le moment ou jamais . Il disparut et je me levais en empoignant ma baguette et en me lançant un sort de désillusion . Je me glissais silencieusement dans le couloir . Normalement mon frère devrait être en bas dans le salon , ou dans sa chambre . Mais pour ce dernier c'était peu probable car il n'y avait aucun bruit et qu'il se faisait habituellement un plaisir de me casser les oreilles . Si bien que ma chambre était entourée d'un perpétuel sort de silence . Ma mère quant à elle était sans doute chez ses amies , ou sur le Chemin de Traverse , ou chez sa famille . Il y avait des moment où je la plaignais , de ne rien faire de sa vie a part supporter Edan , Arthur et une fille qui n'était même pas la sienne . Ce sentiment disparaissait vite en général .

Me rendre jusqu'au bureau de mon père fut facile . L'ouvrir posa plus de problème . Si seulement j'avais eut les sortilèges de Potter , ça aurait été bien plus simple J'hésitais à envoyer Kili pour demander à Flo qu'elle me les donne en demandant à Potter. Un truc très compliqué . Puis je décidais que non , je n'allais pas demander à Potter quitte à ce que mon père me batte. J'avais trop de fierté . Il n'y avait aucun sortilège apparent sur la porte mais lorsque j'essayais de l'ouvrir elle résista plus quelle ne l'aurait dut si elle avait été seulement fermée à clef . Après vingts bonne minutes de recherche Kili apparus à côté de moi .

-Voulez vous que Kili vous emmène à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-il .

Je le considérais un instant dégoûtée de moi même . J'étais réellement stupide . Bien sur qu'il pouvait m'y emmener . J'avais pensé à Potter avant de penser à Kili . Je me giflais intérieurement et acquiesçais .

Lorsque j'apparus à l'intérieur Kili n'était pas avec moi et la pièce était éclairée par le soleil .

-Bon . Ben au travail maintenant .

Je commençais alors à chercher . Je tombais sur ma note en métamorphose que je laissais en plan . Je tombais aussi sur des rapports , des lettres envoyés à mon oncle ou de mon oncle envoyés à mon père. Il y avait beaucoup de contrats . Les papiers même s'ils étaient bien rangés était si nombreux que cela me découragea . Je passais une heure dans le bureau sans rien trouver me concernant . Puis énervée je m'assis un instant sur le fauteuil de mon père. Il était presque 17 heures et mon père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer . J'étais un peu dégoûtée et franchement il y avait de quoi l'être. J'allais appeler Kili lorsque je vis quelque chose qui me chiffonna . Le bureau de mon père était très rangé . Tout le temps . En permanence . Et là , non . Les plumes n'étaient pas dans l'encrier . Elles gisaient sur la table comme si Edan n'avait pas eut le temps de les ranger .

Tout le reste du bureau était soigné et rangé . Étonnant . Je récupérais chacune des plumes et les inspectait soigneusement . Rien .

Ah si !

…

Il y en a une de cassée …

Dépitée je reposais les plumes exactement telles que je les avaient trouvée et je m'appuyais sur le dossier du fauteuil en me frottant les yeux . Tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps . Il aurait pas put les ranger ses plumes avant de partir ! Il me donne de faux espoirs ! C'est pas bien compliqué de mettre cinq plumes dans un putain d'encrier !

Je soupirais avant de me figer . L'encrier ! Fébrile je me redressais et décalais l'encrier . Il y avait une rune . Je souris et j'appuyais dessus .

…

Rien ne se passa .

Fais chier . Je retombais contre le dossier du fauteuil agacée . Et je fais quoi maintenant. Je réfléchis et regardais la disposition des objets sur le bureau . Le plume cassée. Elle était juste à côté de la rune . Enfin , disons que c'était la plus proche . Tentant le tout pour le tout je pris la plume et de sa pointe je repassait par dessus la rune .

Il y eut un déclic et un tiroir s'ouvrit sur le côté . Victorieuse je replaçais la plume à l'endroit exact ou je l'avais trouvée et remit l'encrier en place .

Et là ce fut la surprise . Tout les papiers dans le tiroir me concernaient personnellement . J'allais commencer à les lire lorsque Kili apparut dans la pièce .

-Miss McKellan ! Votre père est arrivé !

Merde . Réfléchissant à toute vitesse je répliquais le dossier et rangeais l'original dans le tiroir que je refermais soigneusement .

Un instant plus tard j'étais sur mon lit, le sort de désillusion ôté et mon père entrai dans ma chambre .

-Demain tu retournes à Poudlard , j'ai reçu un hibou de ta Directrice. Elle s'inquiète à propos d'un match de Quiddich .

Pétrifiée je hochais la tête en essayant de garder une expression lisse et impénétrable . Il me détailla du regard .

-Et habilles toi correctement , tu es une Sang Pur !

Il claqua alors la porte et partit dans son bureau . J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas regarder les documents . Mais à vrai dire je n'avais pas trop le choix . Irène insista énormément pour que je sois présente à table ce soir là .

-Donc tu as un match de Quiddich à la rentrée ? , fit-elle mine de intéresser .

-Oui , répondis-je en avalant une gorgée de vin rouge .

-Contre qu'elle maison ?

-Poufsouffle .

-J'espère que tu gagneras , il est hors de question qu'un Sang Pur se fasse humilier par des crétins de Poufsouffles .

Je faillit lui dire que l'équipe ne tournais pas autour du nombril personnel de la famille McKellan et que perdre ne serait pas un déshonneur , ni pour moi , ni pour la maison car les joueurs de Poufsouffles étaient très bons mais je me retint .

-Adhara ? Gagner au Quiddich ? On aura tout vu , grinça Arthur .

Je me tournais lentement vers lui et mon regard glacial le fit taire . Le blanc qui suivit me laissa libre de manger tout mon saoul .

-Ton père t'a annoncé sa nouvelle , dit-elle en prenant son verre de vin rouge et le fit tourner entre ses mains .

Je cru bon , pour ma propre sécurité de ne rien répondre . Enfin elle attaquais le sujet qui nous concernait .

-Tu vas hériter de son entreprise , finit-elle pas articuler .

Elle but une gorgée , puis une autre et puis elle finit cul sec le verre . Elle se resservit aussitôt .

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus difficile lorsqu'on est Sang Pur ?

Je ne répondis pas . Arthur semblait plongée dans son assiette et ne levait pas les yeux . Elle émit un rire sec .

-Lorsqu'on est une Sang Pur , on doit écouter notre père . Toujours . Il te dis de t'incliner , tu t'incline . Il te donne un ordre tu obéis . Il te dit d'écarter les cuisses pour lui et tu les écartes . Il te dis de te marier avec un autre Sang Pur amoureux d'une fille de Moldue , fit-elle amère , et tu le fais sans te poser une question .

Elle se servit encore un vin et le but presque d'une seule gorgée .

-Toi , ah , toi le seul ordre qu'il t'ait jamais donné c'est de te marier avec Andrew White . Si tu crois que c'est une punition, ou un moyen de te rabaisser … si seulement tu savais à quel point je préférerais . Comme je préférerais qu'il te marie avec un idiot de Sang Pur au sang consanguin qui te baisera comme une putain , qui te violera et te battra car tu es sa propriété . Si tu savais comme je préférerais . Non , figure toi . Ton père a préféré te promettre un avenir . Il t'a offert son entreprise . Et Andrew White , ah . Andrew White est juste un moyen pour que t'y accède . Il ne peut pas décemment te l'offrir à toi . Après tout tu es une bâtarde et cet idiot d'Arthur est trop jaloux pour garder ce secret pour lui indéfiniment .

Le silence qui suivit fut si long que je pensais qu'elle en avait finit avec moi . J'hésitais à m'en aller lorsqu'elle porta encore une fois le verre a ses lèvres . Elle but encore et leva les yeux , perdus dans le vide .

-Mon père aussi avait une entreprise . Luxuriante d'ailleurs . Il vendait des Hippogriffes dressés , de combats ou de course . J'étais sa seule héritière et il n'avait pas de famille proche . Pourtant il a préféré la vendre à un Sang Mêlé !

Elle tourna le regard vers moi :

-Si tu savais comme je te hais . Je hais tout ce que tu représentes et tout ce que tu es .

Il y eut un long silence . Je n'osais plus bouger . Je n'osais rien dire . Je n'osais même pas cligner des yeux . Et surtout pas m'en aller . J'avais peur qu'elle m'assassine si je bougeais un seul cil .

-Vas-t-en, finit-elle par dire . Vas-t-en et profite bien de cette année . Profite-en car elle durera qu'une année . Et dans une vie , une année , c'est très court . Tu ne sais pas à quel point une année , c'est court . Vas-t-en .

Je me leva presque brutalement . Je n'attendis pas quelle ait finit sa phrase pour monter dans ma chambre . Ce ne fut qu'une fois derrière la porte dans la protection assourdie du sortilège que je hurlais .

OoOoO

Le lendemain , mon père me déposa devant la grille de Poudlard, tard , a vrai dire il était 11 h du soir et la nuit était noire et il n'y avait personne . Lorsqu'il disparus j'étais toujours au même endroit . Immobile . Il n'avait rien dit , nous n'avions pas échangé échangé une paroles depuis la veille. J'attendis presque vingts minutes avant d'en avoir ras le bol et de cogner contre la grille en criant.

-Allo , y a quelqu'un ici ? Ça fait une heure que j'attends vous pourriez penser à être ponctuel nan !

Il me fallut encore dix minutes de patience avant que Approt n'arrive . Désespérée je m'étais assise sur un caillou froid et avait mon menton dans la main . Je comptais le nombre de corbeaux qui passaient au dessus de ma tête. La concierge était accompagnée de Saphir Delacroix . Évidemment , c'est la préfète de la maison Griffondor . En binôme avec Aaron Rose qui était d'ailleurs à ses côtés .

-Salut Dara , me salua-t-il en souriant .

-Lut', grommelais-je en restant immobile .

Saphir me snoba carrément et Approt me considéra d'un air impassible et froid .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Aaron étonné en ne me voyant pas bouger .

-Je compte les corbeaux , dis-je en me levant .

-Ah … Et t'en est à combien ?

-38 .

-Bon quand vous aurez finit de parler de la vie passionnante des corbeaux peut-être que l'on pourra rentrer au chaud dans la salle commune .

Je soupirais et , décidant de ne pas déblatérer sur leur retard et mon énervement naturel qui en avait découlais, je pris mes bagages et suivis les trois gentilles personnes qui étaient venues personnellement pour m'accueillir .

Quelle délicate attention .

Approt rangea mes bagage dans l'unique calèche présente et monta , suivis de Saphir et Aaron . Il se passa alors quelque chose de bizarre . Il y eut comme un flash . Comme lorsqu'un disque est rayé et qu'il passe en boucle . Comme lorsque la télé à un problème de fréquence et affiche des images qui n'ont rien à voir avec le programme que l'on regarde . Devant la calèche , deux chevaux noirs apparurent brusquement . Je les entendit renâcler et je vis leur ailes de toiles noires semblable à celle des chauve souris . Puis les deux créatures disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. La vision n'avait duré qu'un dixième de seconde .

-McKellan ? Dépêche-toi on a pas que ça à faire !

Je me tournais vers Saphir et la fusillais du regard avant d'obtempérer et de m'installer . Je me secouais . Je devais vraiment être fatiguée pour avoir des hallucination pareilles .

Malgré tout j'étais ravie .

Malgré mon père et ses idée pourries , Irène et sa haine , mon frère et sa connerie . Malgré tout ces secrets . Malgré les meurtres, les folles qui sont internées à St Mangouste , malgré les visions et les hallucinations . Malgré Potter, Roxane et Evelyne . Malgré Saphir et Approt . J'étais ravie . Je retournais à Poudlard .


End file.
